Die Meute
by Am17
Summary: Eine etwas andere Sicht von Stargate
1. S1XE01 Die Entdeckung

Es war ein regnerischer Tag in Colorado Springs.

Der Regen verhinderte jede Sicht auf das Zielobjekt, was natürlich die Beamten störte, dazu kam auch noch der Frust darüber, dass sie, seitdem sie vor zwei Wochen das Haus bezogen hatten nichts wichtiges heraus gefunden hatte. Des halb war der leitende Agent auch nach Berlin beordert worden um Rede und Antwort zu stehen.

Allein die Tatsache war nicht das wichtigste, sondern die das sie eine hochgeheime Einrichtung des amerikanischen Militärs überwachen sollten, von der es hieß, dass sie die höchste Geheimstufe hatte.

Der CMC, eine Einrichtung in der NORAD und eine Forschungseinrichtung untergebracht waren.

Die Agenten des BND (Bundesnachrichtendienst) hatten bis jetzt nur herausgefunden, dass es in dieser Einrichtung eine hohe Sterblichkeitsrate gab, denn seit sie vor Ort waren, waren vier Soldaten umgekommen.

Auch kamen fast Wöchentlich neue Soldaten und Wissenschaftler in den Komplex.

Thomas Müller, eine Agent der alten Schule, ging zum Fenster und schaute auf den Coffee-Shop gegenüber aus dem sie ihre Hauptnahrung bezogen rüber. Er erkannte einen Mann, der die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte und die Straße überquerte.

„Hans kommt." sagte er ins Wohnzimmer hinein.

Ein mehrfaches stöhnen kam als Antwort zurück. Er selber ging zur Tür und öffnete diese. Vor ihm stand ein völlig durchnässter Hans Schubert, der ihn grimmig ansah. Thomas machte ihm Platz und lies Hans vorbei in das warme Haus.

„Nimm." meinte Hans und drückte ihm eine Tüte und mehrere Kaffee-Becher in die Hand.

„Und was soll ich nun damit?" fragte Thomas.

„Mir doch egal. Ich brauche jetzt erst einmal eine Dusche!" und mit diesen Worten verschwand er Richtung Bad.

Thomas ging in die Küche wo schon die anderen vier Agenten, Peter Schulz, Manuel Pole, Cindy Philips und Sabine Krupp auf das Essen warteten. Thomas stellte alles auf den Tisch und nahm sich selber einen Kaffee und eine Warmhalte-Box mit Essen.

Die nächsten Minuten hörte man nur das schmatzen und schlürfen der Hungrigen.

Pullach, Bayern, Hauptquartier des Bundesnachrichtendienstes

Alexander Dudmars hasste es in das Büro seines Chefs gerufen zu werden und schon gar nicht direkt aus einem Feldeinsatz raus. Kurz aber bestimmt Klopfte er gegen die Tür des Büros und wartete auf ein herein. Dieses folgte auch umgehend und er trat ein.

Das Büro war sehr geräumig, es hatte ein Fenster an der linken Seite von ihm, zwei Couches mit einem dazu passenden Tisch. Doch was mehr seine Aufmerksamkeit aus sich zog waren die drei Personen, die am Schreibtisch saßen. Natürlich einmal sein Chef, dann der Generalinspekteur der Bundeswehr, General Wolfgang Schneiderhahn, und schließlich der Verteidigungsminister der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Franz-Josef Jung.

„Die Herren." meinte Alex.

„Herr Dudmars." kam es von seinem Chef.

Es folgte das obligatorische Händeschütteln und vorstellen, was eigentlich unnötig war, da sich alle kannten. Nun setzte sich auch Alex an den Tisch.

„Also Herr Dudmars, was können sie uns berichten?", wollte Jung wissen.

„Nicht viel, Herr Minister, wir wissen nur das im Berg irgendwas hochgeheimes vor sich geht. Was genau können wir noch nicht sagen. Wir vermuten aber, dass die Air Force dort etwas erforscht, da sie jede Menge Wissenschaftler im Berg haben. Von Archäologen bis hin zu Teilchenphysikern ist alles vertreten. Aber auch eine sehr viele Soldaten sind dort stationiert. Und wenn die dort Forschungen betreiben sind diese sehr gefährlich, denn allein in den zwei Wochen wo wir dort vor Ort sind starben mehrere Soldaten." berichteter Alex von ihren Entdeckungen.

Die Anwesenden schwiegen kurz und schienen nach zu denken. Jung und Schneiderhahn sahen sich an und der Verteidigungsminister nickte.

„Alex, ich darf sie doch so nennen?" fragte Jung. Alex nickte zur Bestätigung. „Alex, ein Agent des Militärischen Abschirmdienstes im Pentagon hat einige Informationen übermittelt, die mit ihrer Operation in Verbindung stehen. Unter anderem eine Liste mit dem Kommandostab der Einrichtung und weitere Namen von Wissenschaftlern und Soldaten. Darunter war auch noch der Namen der Einrichtung: Stargate-Center." erklärte Jung.

„Und warum haben sie mich jetzt zurück beordert?" fragte Alex etwas unfreundlich, da er es für Schwachsinn hielt ihn des halb zurückzurufen, wegen den paar Infos die man ihm auch über Satellitenkommunikation hätte mitteilen können.

„Warum wir sie zurückgerufen haben ist einfach. Ab sofort werden sie von einer Einheit des MAD unterstütz und einem Team des KSK beschützt werden." meinte sein Chef.

„Entschuldigung, aber wir können gut auf uns selber aufpassen, dafür brauchen wir keine Soldaten. Und ihr BND-Team können wir auch nicht gebrauchen, zu viel Personen in unserem Versteck würden auffallen."

„Das ist nicht zu verhandeln. Die Bundeskanzlerin hat der Aktion schon zugestimmt." meinte Jung in einem Ton der klar machte, dass es nichts weiter zu besprechen gab.

Missmutig verließ Alex das Büro und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Hotel um zu packen, denn schon am nächsten Morgen ging es wieder zurück in die USA.

Kurz nach dem Alex das Büro seines Chefs verlassen hatte

„Was meinen sie geht im CMC vor sich?" fragte Jung.

„Keine Ahnung, deshalb sind wir ja vor Ort. Hoffentlich erforschen die da dort nichts Gefährliches." meinte der Chef des BND.

Der General und Jung nickten nur zustimmend.

„General Schneiderhahn, stellen sie die Einheit zusammen. Nur die Besten auf ihrem Gebiet."

„Jawohl."

Nächster Morgen, Flughafen Tempelhof, Berlin

Alex saß gerade im McDonald´s und trank einen Kaffee nach dem er schon sein Gepäck aufgegeben hatte. Nun wartete er darauf, dass sein Flug ins amerikanische Denver aufgerufen wurde. Er schaute durch ein Fenster auf das Treiben der Leute die hin und her wuselten. Dann endlich wurde sein Flug ausgerufen. Er sollte zu Gate D12.

Er zeigte der Flugbegleiterin seine Bordkarte und betrat die Gangway und dann schließlich das Flugzeug. Sofort machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Sitzplatz. Er fand ihn in der vordersten Reihe, direkt hinter dem Cockpit.

Er saß am Gang. Drei Plätze links neben ihm waren schon besetzt, nur einer war noch frei genau die der Plätze rechts neben waren bis auf zwei besetzt.

Er machte sich keine großen Gedanken über den Flug, erst als sich eine Hand auf seine rechte Schulter legte schaute er auf. Er erkannte eine männliche Hand und schaute zu wem diese gehörte. Er glaubte er träumte, denn dort stand sein Bruder, Oberst Marc Dudmars.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Alex.

„Dir helfen. Ich und mein Team sind deine Unterstützung. Darf ich vorstellen: Major Laura Spinofa, Oberstleutnant Dirk Matis, Feldwebel Kevin Maler, Hauptgefreiten Matthias Wagner, Oberstabsfeldwebel Josef ‚Jup' Becker und Oberfähnrich Rebecca Ditrich. BND und KSK, wir sind zu eurer Unterstützung da."

Auf dem Flug sprachen sie über Gott und die Welt.

Vor allem Alex und Laura verstanden sich sehr gut. Alex freute sich auch seinen Bruder wider zusehen, das letzte Mal hatten sie sich gesehen als Alex aus der Bundeswehr ausgetreten war.

Durch die Gespräche verging die Zeit wie im Flug. Sie bemerkten erst wie lange sie Gesprochen hatten, als der Pilot mitteilte, dass sie in 20 Minuten landen würden.

Als sie in Denver gelandet waren holten sie ihre Wagen, die der BND bereitgestellt hatte ab und fuhren nach Colorado Springs.

Colorado Springs Haus der BND Agenten

„Weiß einer wann der Chef wieder kommt?" fragte Manuel.

„Nee. Er meinte er würde anrufen wenn er zurückkommen würde. Ich hoffe mal, dass es nicht bedeutet das er nicht mehr zurück kommt da er sich nicht gemeldet hat." meinte Sabine mit Sorge.

Was die Agenten nicht mit bekamen war, dass in einer nahen Nebenstraße zwei Vans hielten und acht Personen ausstiegen. Diese packten sich je zwei Taschen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Hintereingang des Hauses.

Thomas, Peter, Manuel, Cindy und Sabine saßen in der Küche und aßen zu Mittag, als sie von einem Sensor, den sie hinter dem Haus platziert hatten um vor Eindringlingen gewarnt zu werden, gestört. Sofort sprangen die fünf auf und zogen ihre Waffen und gingen zur Hintertür. Sie hörten mehrere Personen vor der Tür stehen. Jemand griff nach dem Türgriff und steckte etwas ins Schloss. Mit einem Klicken öffnete das Schloss und die Person schob die Tür aus und trat ein.

Thomas entspannte sich ein wenig, als er Alex erkannte, der von sieben Personen begleitet wurde, gab sich aber nicht zu erkennen, da er die Personen nicht kannte.

„Kommt raus, das sind Freunde!" rief Alex ins Haus.

Sofort tauchten die fünf aus ihren Verstecken auf, zielten aber immer noch auf die Gruppe.

„Nehmt die Pistolen runter, die sind vom BND und KSK sie sollen uns unterstützen."

Es folgten die Vorstellungen und die Einteilung der Bereiche.

In den nächsten zwei Wochen fand das Team sehr spezifische Informationen über das Projekt STARGATE. Unter anderem fanden sie heraus, dass sie angeblich mit Hilfe einen Wurmloches auf Andere Planeten reisen sollten. Auch hatten sie es geschafft mit Hilfe eines Agenten des BND im Pentagon sich Zutritt zu einem Teil der Anlage zu verschaffen und sie zu verwanzen.

Cindy und Laura verbrachten sogar noch ein größeres Wunder, sie schafften es sich über das Pentagon in den Hauptrechner zu Hacken und luden fast alle Daten runter.

Irgendwo in London in einem geheimen Büro des MI6

Der britische Premierminister, der britische Generalstab und die Chefin des MI6 unterhielten sich über eine Operation, die sie in den USA planten. Sie wollten eine geheime USAF-Forschungseinrichtung beobachten.

„Okay, was brauchen sie alles für die Operation?" fragte der Premierminister.

„Eine Einheit des MI6 und zur Absicherung eine Einheit der SAS. Die beiden Einheiten werden in ein leerstehendes Haus nahe des Stützpunktes ziehen und von dort alles Überwachen und übermitteln." erklärte ein Air Chief Marshal der Royal Air Force.

„Was ist, wenn die Amerikaner hinter diese Aktion kommen?" wollte der Premier wissen.

„Dann sagen wir, sie hätten einen Terroristen gesucht.", kam die knappe Antwort.

Alle nickten und damit war die Unterredung beendet. Nicht ein mal vier Tage Später machte sich eine 4 Köpfige Einheit der SAS (Spezial Air Service) und eine eitere vier Mann starke Einheit des MI6 sich auf den Weg nach Colorado Springs.

Zwei Tage nach der Ankunft der Briten in den USA, Colorado Springs

Thomas, Alex und Marc saßen in einem Van gut hundert Meter vom Haupttor des Berges. Ihre Aufgabe war es Bilder von den wichtigsten Personen zu machen. Bis jetzt hatten sie ein Bild des Kommandeurs, einem Major General Hammond, und eines Doktor Daniel Jackson.

„Da." meinte Thomas und zeigte auf einen Mann und eine Frau.

Sofort hoben Alex und Marc ihre Kameras und fotografierten die beiden. Sofort schauten sie sich die Bilder an. Es war eine Mann um die vierzig mit grauen Haaren und Abzeichen eines Colonels und die Frau war blond und hatte die Abzeichen eines Majors. Sie blieben noch drei Stunden und fotografierten noch gut sechzig weitere Personen, Offiziere und Wissenschaftler.

Danach machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Haus.

Am Haus

Vor dem Haus hielte in Van und acht Personen stiegen aus und gingen auf das Haus zu. Drinnen hatten die Agenten dies mitbekommen und hatten ihre Waffen geholt. Jemand versuchte das Schloss aufzubrechen. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er es geschafft und öffnete die Tür.

„Rein und zu." befahl eine Person.

Die Leute kamen rein und der Letzte schloss die Tür. Sofort gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Sir, ist das hier nicht ein wenig zu warm für ein leer stehendes Haus und sollte es hier nicht nach Kaffee riechen?" fragte einer der Briten.

Dies viel jetzt auch dem Anführer der Gruppe auf. Sofort griff er sich an seinen Pistolenhalfter und zog seine SIG P226. Die anderem taten es ihm gleich.

„Waffen runter!", schrie jemand.

Der Anführer der Briten drehte sich um und blickte in einen Lauf eines Gewehrs. Sein Team wurde von zehn schwer bewaffneten Personen umstellt.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte der Brite.

„Ich stelle hier die Fragen. Also wer sind sie?" fragte die Person die vor ihm stand.

„Colonel Deprie. SAS ihrer Majestät – und sie?"

„Oberstleutnant Matis, KSK."

Es herrschte einen Moment Stille, die durch das Öffnen der Haustür unterbrochen wurde. Zwanzig Soldaten stürmten das Haus ihnen folgten mehrere Personen in Anzügen.

„Sie sind alle verhaftet."

Kurz zu vor dem Haus im Van von Thomas, Marc und Alex.

Sie bogen gerade in die Straße ein in der das Haus war, als von der anderen Seite zwei Transport-LKWs der US Army und der schwarze Jeep kamen. Sie hielten vor dem Haus und stürmten es. Nach fünf Minuten wurden die Teams der Deutschen und der Briten abgeführt.

„Ruf im HQ an und sag was hier vorgefallen ist." befahl Alex Thomas. Dieser verschwand im Ladebereich und rief im BND-Hauptquartier an.

Zwei Tage später, Weißes Haus, Oval Office

Die deutsche Bundeskanzlerin und der britische Premierminister warteten auf den Präsidenten der USA in seinem Büro. Nach einigen Minuten kam er auch in sein Büro, gefolgt von einem General der USAF.

„Mister President, wir verlangen das unsere Agenten auf der Stelle frei gelassen werden." fing die Bundeskanzlerin an.

„Das können sie vergessen. Sie haben eine hoch geheime Anlage der USAF ausspioniert, des halb kommen sie vor ein US-Gericht." meinte der Präsident.

„Das glaube ich weniger – oder wollen sie das die Ergebnisse die wir gesammelt haben veröffentlicht werden?" kam es vom Premierminister.

„Was haben sie den herausgefunden?" fragte der Präsident abschätzend. Nun war auch der General gespannt.

„Ach, nur, dass sie einen Krieg mit Außerirdischen führen und durch eine außerirdisches Artefakt auf andere Planeten reisen."


	2. S01XE02 Der Start

Der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lies sich die letzten vier Wochen noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

Vor vier Wochen hatte Homeland Security und die CIA eine Gruppe Agenten hochgenommen. Man war davon ausgegangen im Haus acht britische Spione vorzufinden, stattdessen war auch noch eine Gruppe von Spionen aus Deutschland anwesend, die eine Menge über das Stargate-Programm herausgefunden hatten.

Unter Druck der Deutschen Bundeskanzlerin ließ man die Agenten frei, denn sie hatte damit gedroht, dass Stargate Publik zu machen. Im Nachhinein stellte sich das aber als ein Bluff heraus.

Auch die britischen Spione wurden freigelassen. Die Bundeskanzlerin stellte allerdings mehrere Bedingungen:

1. Die Bundesrepublik Deutschland bekam völlige Einsicht in alle Akten die mit dem Stargate zu tun hatte.

2. In den nächsten 12 Monaten sollte die Bundesregierung „offiziell" vom Stargate Kenntnis bekommen.

Wiederwillig stimmte der Präsident zu, da ja immer noch eine Veröffentlichung folgen könnte.

Dann vor zwei Wochen wurden Frankreich, die Briten und die Chinesen von den USA und den Russen in das Programm eingeweiht. Natürlich hatte Senator Kinsey versucht das Stargate an sich zu reisen, was aber von Thor, General Hammond, Oberst Chekov und Major Davis verhindert wurde.

Natürlich hatte der britische Premierminister den Abgesandten nicht informiert, was er hier erfahren würde, sonst hätte es wahrscheinlich Probleme mit den anderen Staaten gegeben. Natürlich wussten außer den USA nur noch die Briten, dass die deutsche Regierung schon vom Stargate wusste.

Das Piepsen seines Interkoms riss den Wohl mächtigstem Mann auf Erden aus seinen Gedanken.

„Mister Präsident, der britische Premierminister und die deutsche Bundeskanzlerin, sowie eine Delegation von Militärs aus den Ländern ist hier." sagte seine Vorzimmerdame.

Er drückte den Rufknopf.

„Okay, lassen sie sie rein. Und sagen sie alle meine Termine für die nächsten Stunden ab."

„Ja, Sir."

Im Vorzimmer.

„Der Präsident erwartet sie.", meinte die Dame, stand auf und öffnete den gut10 Personen die Tür.

Schnell traten die Personen ein und schlossen die Tür.

Der Präsident saß mittlerweile in einem Sessel vor zwei Sofas. Auf das von ihm linke setzte sich die deutsche Abordnung und auf das rechte die Briten.

„Also, was kann ich für sie tun?" wollte er wissen.

„Die Frage sollte lauten, was können wir für sie tun, Mister Präsident." sagte die Bundeskanzlerin.

Der Präsident schien kurz verwirrt, fragte dann aber: „Was können sie denn für mich tun?"

„Nun wie wäre es wir helfen ihnen die Goa´uld zu vernichten?" meinte der Premierminister.

„Und wie wollen sie das machen? Wollen sie SG-Teams stellen?"

„Ja und nein. Wir dachten an etwas anderes.", meinte der britische General.

„Und an was genau?"

„Oberst Dudmars, das ist ihr Gebiet." meinte die Kanzlerin.

„Welcher?" fragte Alex.

„Immer der der fragt." meinte Marc Dudmars.

Alex stand auf und stellte sich so das alle ihn sehen konnten.

„Nach dem wir das Stargate-Programm gefunden haben, haben sich einige Militärs Gedanken gemacht, wie man sie unterstützen könnte. Das ging von militärischer über medizinische bis hin zu wissenschaftlicher Unterstützung. Doch am Ende entschied man sich für etwas von allem.

Mister Präsident, wir bräuchten das zweite Tor für ein paar Wochen, da wir uns einig sind. Von der Erde aus können wir unser Vorhaben nicht starten, also sind wir zum Entschluss gekommen, dass wir eine kampfstarke Militäreinheit aus Briten und Deutschen auf einen unbewohnten Planeten mit Stargate zu bringen und von dort dann den Kampf aufzunehmen." erklärte Alex ihr Vorhaben.

Der Präsident schwieg und lies sich diesen Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen, denn so schlecht war diese Idee gar nicht. Eine von der Erde unabhängig operierende Militärstreitmacht, die den Goa´uld einheizten würde. Keine Politiker, die sich einmischten und man könnte alles abstreiten, da sie nie durch das Tor im Stargate-Center gegangen sind.

„Okay und wie genau haben sie sich das vorgestellt, Colonel?"

„Wir nehmen Panzer, Artillerie, Hubschrauber und anderes Kriegsgerät. Insgesamt dachten wir an 800 Soldaten, die eine Hälfte Deutsche, die andere Hälfte Briten. Wir entfernen vorher alles was auf die Erde hinweisen könnte, sodass, wenn wir doch einmal auffliegen sollten, die Erde nicht mit einem Vergeltungsschlag rechnen müsste."

„Das klingt alles sehr interessant, aber wie wollen sie die Versorgung dieser Einheit sicherstellen, da wir ihnen das zweite Tor nicht für immer über lassen können.", wollte der Präsident wissen.

„So wie die Alliierten unter Lucius D. Clay West-Berlin" meinte Marc nun. „Wir wissen durch sie von einem Planeten mit Werften für Al´keshs und Tel´taks. Dort klauen wir uns ein paar und zerstören gleichzeitig die Werften. Dann pendeln die Schiffe zwischen Erde und unserem Stützpunkt.."

„Ok, aber wie wollen sie das mit den Uniformen und den Rängen? Die Goa´uld kennen die unseren inzwischen." meinte der Präsident.

„Mit unseren?", fragte die Kanzlerin.

„Denken die ich lasse sie das alleine machen? Nein. Sie bekommen eine 200 Mann starke Marine- Einheit mit. Das kann ich nicht von ihnen verlangen, dass sie das ohne Unterstützung von den USA machen, da wir den Krieg begonnen haben."

So wurde alles beschlossen, die Einheit würde aus 1000 Mann bestehen, aus allen drei Nationen unter der Führung des deutschen Generalmajors Dieter Heine. Man würde die Uniformen und Ränge der Bundeswehr nutzen, da die der Amerikaner dem Feind bekannt waren und die der Briten denen der Amerikaner relativ ähnlich waren.

Auch wurde das Kriegsgerät beschlossen. Zwanzig M1A4 Abrams-Kampfpanzer der USA, zwanzig Challenger 2 der Briten und zwanzig Leopard 2A5-Kampfpanzer der Bundeswehr wurden bagestellt, dazu zehn Panzerhaubitzen 2000. Fünfzehn Gepard-Flugabwehrpanzer gehörten auch dazu, ebenso wie dreißig modifizierte Humvees, die schneller waren als die Standardausführung.

Aber das Überraschenste war, dass der Präsident vierzig Hubschrauber zur Verfügung stellte: Zwanzig UH-60 Black Hawks und zwanzig Kampfhubschrauber von AH-64 Apache.

Nach dem alles geklärt war, machten sich alle auf den weg um den Rest zu organisieren, die Truppen auszusuchen und einzuweisen, das gesamte Material zusammenzustellen und vieles mehr.

In der der Nähe von Koblenz in Deutschland auf dem Truppenübungsplatz Schmittenhöhe richtete eine Pioniereinheit der Bundeswehr eine Behelfslandebahn für Flugzeuge ein. Eine weitere Einheit, die auch später mit durch das Tor gehen würde, baute mit Hilfe von modifizierten Tok´ra-Tunnelkristallen eine unterirdische Einrichtung von der die Soldaten starten würden.

Oval Office

Der Präsident griff nach dem roten Telefon und drückte auf die 5. Nach mehrmaligen Klingeln nahm die Person auf der anderen Seite ab.

„Starten sie Operation: Göttergaben. Ziel wird noch genannt." befahl der Präsident.

„Verstanden, Sir." meldete die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung und legte auf.

Unter der größten Geheimhaltung wurden die benötigten Sachen zur Andrews Air Force Base gebracht und in C-5 Galaxys und C-130 Hercules verladen.

Andrews Air Force Base(AAFB)

Der hiesige Kommandant wusste nicht, wofür die gut zwanzig Flugzeuge, die hier standen, benötigt wurden, er wusste nur, dass es strenggeheim war. Da kam auch schon der Lademeister auf ihn zu.

„Sir, wir bräuchten noch eine Unterschrift von ihnen. Damit bestätigen sie, dass alles den Vorschriften entsprechend abgelaufen ist und das die Maschinen und die Fracht nie hier war."

Schnell überflog er die Liste mit der Ladung was er las überraschte ihn sehr. Auf der Liste war genug Material um ein kleineres Land zu erobern.

„Wo wollen die den Krieg führen?" fragte er den Lademeister.

„Das weiß ich genau so wenig wie sie, Sir. Ich weiß nur, das alles hier strenggeheim ist, aber vermutlich wissen wir es wenn der Krieg ausbricht."

„Vermutlich, Gunny."

Irgendwo über dem Atlantik

Die Piloten der C-5 Galaxy waren schon seit gut fünf Stunden unterwegs. Ihr Auftrag lautete eine Kiste nach Deutschland auf einen Truppenübungsplatz zu bringen. Wenn sie alles abgeladen hatten, sollten sie zum US-Stützpunkt Raumstein in Deutschland fliegen und auf weitere Befehle warten.

Mit einem Piepsen startete der Flash-Nachrichtenempfänger im hinteren Teil des Cockpits zu arbeiten. Der Bordmechaniker löste sich aus seinem Sitz, nahm die Nachricht entgegen und las sie.

„Sir, wir haben soeben unsere Zielkoordinaten erhalten." meinte er.

„Wo geht's denn hin?" fragte der Pilot.

Der Mechaniker zeigte ihm die Nachricht. Der Pilot las sie schnell durch und gab die Koordinaten in den Computer ein.

„ETA in 6 Stunden." meinte er dann noch.

5Stunden 50 Minuten später, Schmittenhöhe.

Die Soldaten warteten schon geduldig auf die hatte ihnen den Befehl gegeben alles so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne zu bringen.

Der Radar-Offizier blickte auf sein Radar. „Oberst, ich habe die C-5er auf den Schirm." meldete er dem Oberst.

„Danke. Funker, nehmen sie Kontakt auf.", befahl der Oberst.

Nach 30 Sekunden stand die Leitung und er Oberst sprach.

„Hier Oberst Dudmars, schalten sie ihre Landelichter erst kurz vor der Landung ein. Landebahnbeleuchtung in T-5 Minuten."

„Verstanden, Oberst. ETA 12 Minuten."

„Verstanden."

11 Minuten später

Man erkannte, dass die C-5 jedem Moment auf der Landebahn aufsetzen würde. Mit einem Quietschen der Reifen berührte sie die Landebahn. Sofort bremste der Pilot die Maschine ab. Langsam rollte sie auf die Entladeposition. Langsam öffnete sich die Heckluke und die Crew der Maschine, es waren 5 Mann, stieg aus.

Alle Salutierten vor dem Oberst. „Captain Rivers meldet sich wie Befohlen."

„Rühren. Danke, dass sie die Fracht so schnell bringen konnten. In einer halben Stunde müssten sie wieder starten könne. Wollen sie einen Kaffee mit mir trinken gehen?" fragte Marc.

„Gerne, Sir."

Zusammen gingen sie in das Versorgungszelt und tranken Kaffee.

Unterdessen wurde draußen die Kiste mit dem Tor aus der C-5 geholt. Als die Kiste draußen war, lud man sie auf einen LKW, denn das Tor wog gute 36 Tonnen. Schnell setzte sich der LKW und seine Begleitfahrzeuge in Bewegung und fuhren zu der unterirdischen Einrichtung.

Unter dessen machte sich die Crew der C-5 für den Abflug bereit. Marc machte sich auf den Weg zur Einrichtung.

In der Einrichtung

Marc kam gerade an, als man das Tor aufstellen wollte. Er blickte durch den gigantischen Raum und erblickte seinen Bruder.

„Und Alex, was sagst du zu der ganzen Aktion?" wollte er wissen.

„Was soll ich sagen, wir gehen auf einen andern Planeten und kämpfen gegen Außerirdische, was soll man da sagen?"

„Hast ja Recht. Und, weißt du schon wer mit den Pionieren gehen soll und den Bau der Basis überwachen soll?"

„Jup, dein und mein Team." meinte Alex

„Dein Team? Welches Team?"

„Mein BND-Team. Bevor du was sagst, bevor sie zum BND kamen waren, sie alle bei der Bundeswehr, Thomas war sogar im Kosovo."

Vier Tage Später

Alexs und Marcs Team machten sich, ebenso wie eine 50 Mann starke Pioniereinheit, bereit um nach P1D-104, ihrer neuen Heimat zu gehen. Sie sollten dort mit Hilfe von Tok´ra-Tunnelkristallen eine Basis nahe des Stargates bauen.

Das Tor fing an sich zu drehen. „Chevron 1 aktiviert." drang es aus den Lautsprechern.

Jetzt würde es endlich losgehen.

„Chevron 2 aktiviert."

Was würde sie wohl alles in der Galaxie erwarten?

„Chevron 3 aktiviert."

Würden sie irgendwann gewinnen?

„Chevron 4 aktiviert."

Würden es alle schaffen?

„Chevron 5 aktiviert."

Würde er es selber überleben?

„Chevron 6 aktiviert."

Er wusste keine Antwort auf die Fragen.

„Chevron 7 aktiviert."

Mit einem Wusch öffnete sich das Gate.

„Los geht´s." Meinte Alex und all seine Gedanken waren verschwunden.

Mit einem Flupp verschwanden alle Teilnehmer dieses Auftrages im Stargate.

Auf P1D-104

Das Tor war aktiviert worden. Es stand am Ende einer kleinen Schlucht, zu der es gute fünfzehn Meter waren. Links und rechts erhoben sich die Wände etwa vierzig Meter in den Himmel. Hier und da wuchsen Pflanzen aus den Wänden. Vor der Schlucht schlängelte sich ein breiter, aber flacher Fluss seinen Weg durch die Ebene. Es gab auf der Ebene auch einige Bäume.

Nun kamen auch die Menschen von der Erde durch das Tor.

'Genial. Das sieht hier super aus.', dachte Alex und ging an das Ende der Schlucht und blickte auf die Ebene. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass es ein riesiges Tal war. Er schätzte es auf mehr als sieben Quadratkilometer.

„Wir schlagen hier unser Lager auf und morgen fangen wir mit dem Bau der Basis an.", befahl Marc und trat neben seinen Bruder.

„Das ist es nun unser neues zu Hause.", meinte er.

„Ja. Komm, lass uns helfen, sonst denken die nur, wir wären zu faul zum Arbeiten.", antwortete Alex und grinste seine Bruder an.


	3. S01XE03 Operration: Dibische Elster

Auf P1D-104

Alex und sein Team, welches aus sich selbst, seinem Bruder und ihren Teams bestand, waren nun schon zwei Wochen mit den Pionieren auf dem Planeten. Sie verbrachten die Tage damit den bewaffneten Bauarbeitern bei der Arbeit zuzusehen oder das Gebiet um die neue Basis zu erkunden. Dafür hatten sie am zweiten Tag ihres Aufenthalts drei Humvees bekommen.

Unter anderem hatten sie einen kleinen See gut fünfzehn Minuten im Wagen von der Basis entfernt gefunden. Das Wasser war angenehm und im See lebte auch eine Abarten von Lachs und Forelle.

Das interessanteste am Planeten war aber das Tierleben: Es gab Rehähnliche Tiere, eine andere Spezies war eine Art Wildschwein, das fast genau so aussah wie auf der Erde.

Das war zwar für alle sehr interessant, aber sie kümmerten sich mehr um den Aufbau der Basis. Während den ganzen zwei Wochen waren fast täglich neue Frachtcontainer mit Ausrüstung gekommen. Mittlerweile war vom Panzer bis zum Klopapier alles da.

Man hatte sogar mehr Fahrtzeuge bekommen als man zuerst gesagt hatte. Man hatte noch Schützenpanzer Marder und Luftlandewaffenträger Wiesel zusammen einigen mit GTK Boxern bekommen. Mit diesen neuen und den schon genehmigten Panzern hatte man eine ansehnliche, kleine Streitmacht.

In der Basis

Alex lief schon seit mehreren Minuten durch die Einrichtung um den leitenden Pionier zu finden, da der Fahrzeughangar so schnell wie möglich fertiggestellt werden musste – die nun mehr als hundertfünfzig Fahrzeuge wollte man nicht offen stehen lassen. Endlich fand er ihn.

„Stabsfeldwebel Miller, könnte ich sie kurz sprechen?" fragte Alex.

„Natürlich. Was kann ich den für sie tun Herr Oberst?"

„Würden sie bitte heute noch den Fahrzeughangar fertig stellen, wenn morgen der Chef kommt sollten die Fahrzeuge nicht mehr draußen stehen."

„Natürlich Her Oberst. Ich mache mich mit meinen Männern sofort an die Arbeit."

Nächster Tag am Stargate

Alle anwesenden Personen standen am Tor, es waren die fünfzig Pioniere, Alex Einheit und Kompletten vierhundert Mann der Fahrzeugbesatzungen.

Mit einem Quietschen setzte sich das Tor in Bewegung.

„Ehrenwache, Spalier bilden!" rief Alex.

Vierzig Mann traten vor und stellten sich zu je zwanzig Mann links und rechts vom Tor auf. Mit einem WUSCH öffnete sich das Wurmloch. Einige Sekunden geschah nichts, doch dann trat ein Mann in Flecktarn, Alex schätzte ihn so um die Mitte Fünfzig, aus dem Tor.

Alex ging auf den Mann zu und salutierte.

„Oberst Alexander Dudmars, Herr Generalmajor Heine, ich heiße herzlich auf P1D-104 willkommen!", kam es von Alex.

Der General erwiderte den Gruß und meinte: „Danke Oberst. Ich hoffe auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit."

„Natürlich Herr Generalmajor. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden?" Mit diesen Worten schritten die beiden die Ehrenwache ab. Alex führte den Generalmajor zur rechten Felswand. Dort angekommen klappte Alex einen kleinen Stein auf Bauchhöhe um. Zum Vorschein kam ein Tastenfeld. Schnell tippte er eine Zahlenkombination ein und mit einem Zischen öffnete sich eine verborgene Tür.

Der Generalmajor war sichtlich erstaunt.

„Nach ihnen Oberst." meinte Heine.

Zusammen gingen die Beiden in die Basis, ihnen folgten die Fahrzeugbesatzungen und der erste Schwung der restlichen Soldaten die mit dem General von der Erde gekommen waren.

Nach weiteren zwei Stunden waren die kompletten tausendsechsundvierzig Mann Besatzung auf dem Planeten. In Gruppen von dreißig Mann wurde ihnen die Basis und ihre Unterkünfte gezeigt. Insgesamt gab es elfhundert Quartiere in der Basis, jeweils mit eigenem kleinem Bad, einem Bett, einem Tisch mit vier Stühlen, drei Schränke und eine Kommode. Insgesamt gab es fast 1500 Räume in der Basis. Der größte war der Hangar mit einer Grundfläche von dreihundert Mal dreihundert Metern.

Es gab alles was man brauchte – von einer riesigen Krankenstation die über mehrere Fieberräume verfügte, bis hin zu zwei Kino-Sälen.

Zwei Stunden später vor dem Büro des Generalmajors

Alex kam gerade vor dem Büro des Generalmajors an und klopfte gegen die Tür.

„Herein.", drang es stumpf von drinnen.

Alex öffnete die Tür und betrat das Büro.

„Herr Generalmajor, ich hoffe ich Störe nicht." sagte Alex, als er das Durcheinander im Büro sah.

Überall standen Kisten, einige waren schon leer andere hatten noch ihren Inhalt. Auf dem Schreibstich lagen diverse Akten wild durcheinander.

„Nein, sie stören schon nicht.", meinte der Generalmajor und wand sich Alex zu.

„Also was kann ich für sie tun, Oberst Dudmars.?"

„Herr Generalmajor, ich würde gerne die Operation ‚Diebische Elster' ausführen.", kam es von Alex.

Der General schien kurz zu überlegen. „Jetzt schon? Kann das nicht noch einen Tag warten?" fragte der Generalmajor.

„Theoretisch schon, Herr Generalmajor. Aber nach Tok´ra-Geheimdienstinformationen stehen mehrere Al`kesh und Tel´taks kurz vor der Fertigstellung. Wenn wir uns die aneignen könnten wäre das ein großer Gewinn für uns. Und je schneller die Werft zerstört ist desto früher könne die Goa´uld dort keine Schiffe mehr bauen."

Der andere Offizier hatte schweigend zugehört. „Okay, Oberst, nehmen sie M-1, 2 und Eingreiftruppe 1 mit. Sie starten in einer Stunde." befahl der General.

„Herr Generalmajor, M-1? Was ist das?" fragte Alex, der mit der Abkürzung nichts anfangen konnte.

„Unsere Aufklärungseinheiten heißen M mit einer fortlaufenden Nummer. Ihr Team ist M-1. Insgesamt gibt es fünfzehn Einheiten von bis zu acht Mann. Die restlichen Soldaten sind in Eingreiftruppen zu je zweiundsiebzig Mann unterteilt. Und Fragen sie mich nicht wofür das M steht, das hat sich irgend so ein Politiker ausgedacht."

„Wer ist alles in meinem Team?"

„Dieselben wie jetzt auch schon. War es das? Wenn ja wegtreten.", meinte der General.

„Jawohl, Herr Generalmajor!" Schnellen Schrittes machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Team. Er fand sie nach kurzer Zeit in der Kantine. „Aufstehen, in einer Stunde startet Operation ‚Diebische Elster'! In einer halben Stunde in der Waffenkammer, nur leichtes Gepäck!"

30 Minuten später in der Waffenkammer nahe des Ausganges

Alex stand schon in der Kammer und suchte sich seine Bewaffnung heraus. Bis jetzt bestand sie aus einem Kampfmesser und Granaten.

Nun stand er vor dem Regal mit den Pistolen. Er nahm sich eine MK. 23 SOCOM, packte den dazugehörigen Schalldämpfer und ein LAM-Modul dran. Genug Munition schnappte er sich ebenso. Schließlich nahm er ein G-36 und Montierte den dazugehörigen AG-36 Granatwerfer. Dazu kamen noch Blend- und Rauchgranaten sowie einen Schalldämpfer.

Nach und nach trudelte auch der Rest von M-1 ein.

„So da nun alle da sind. Jeder nimmt sich ein Gewehr plus genug Munition und Schalldämpfer. Matthias und Marc, ihr nehmt euch genug Sprengstoff für eine schöne Explosion mit."

„Verstanden.", kam es fast synchron von allen.

„Ach bevor ich es vergesse. Hier für jeden eins." sagte er und hielt eine Tüte hoch. In der Tüte waren Aufnäher für auf die Schultern. Sie zeigten ein aktiviertes Stargate mit dem Schriftzug M-1.

Alle machten sich bereit und gingen zum Tor. Dort standen schon das Team um Oberst Deprie, M-2, und ein Teil der Eingreiftruppe. Eine Viertelstunde später waren sie komplett.

Alex Räusperte sich. „Ok, hört mal alle zu! Unser Auftrag lautet mehrere Al´kesh und Tel´taks zu erobern und eine Werft der Goa´uld in die Luft zu jagen. Die Werft ist gut 2 Klicks vom Tor entfernt, es geht durch unebenes Gelände, daher schätze ich, dass wir gute eine Stunde brauchen. M-1 und 2 nehme die Schiffe ein. Je zwei pro Schiff der Rest deckt die Aktion und steigt dann in die Schiffe ein. Wenn das alles geschafft ist gibt es ein Feuerwerk.", erklärte Alex grob ihr Vorhaben.

Marc stand schon am DHD und wählte den Planeten an. Die Soldaten stellten sich auf und als sich das Wurmloch etabliert hatte durchschritten sie es mit den Waffen im Anschlag.

Auf dem Planeten mit der Werft

Das Stargate stand n einem kleinen Wald und war durch die Bäume rund um schwer auszumachen. Alex und Laura verließen als erste das Gate. Sie gingen auf ihrer jeweiligen Seite in Deckung und warteten auf den Rest, der mit einer Verzögerung von 5 Sekunden eintraf. Die Soldaten verschwanden sofort hinter den Bäumen, nach drei Minuten waren alle auf dem Planeten. Selbst wenn Jaffa jetzt hier auftauchen würden, sie würden die Menschen nicht sehen.

Die Truppführer trafen bei Alex zusammen.

„Okay, wir gehen wie folgt vor: Der Alpha-Zug nimmt die linke Flanke, der Bravo-Zug die rechte. M-1 und 2 nehmen die Mitte. Hundert Meter Abstand und los."

So marschierten die Soldaten ihrem Ziel entgegen.

P1D-104

„Herr Generalmajor, könnte ich sie kurz sprächen?", fragte ein Mann, der seinen Kopf durch die Bürotür gesteckt hatte.

„Natürlich, Major Sobel. Ich hatte eh vor sie zu suchen. Es geht um ein Forschungsprojekt, was sie sofort anfangen." meinte der Generalmajor.

„Was für ein Forschungsprojekt, wenn ich Fragen darf?" kam es vom Major.

„Natürlich dürfen sie Fragen. Sie sollen uns Raumjäger bauen, mit denen wir auch Goa´uld-Hatak-Schiffe zerstören können."

„Ich habe an der Entwicklung der F-302 mit gearbeitet, das hat fast zwei Jahre gedauert. Und wenn ich sie recht verstehe, sollen das ein komplett neuer Jäger sein, der nicht wie die F-302 aussehen soll, richtig?"

„Da haben sie schon recht, damit dass ich von ihnen neue Jäger verlange, aber ihnen wurde schon ein Großteil der Arbeit abgenommen.", erklärte der General in einem verschwörerischen Ton und stand auf.

„Folgen sie mir.", befahl der Generalmajor dem Major.

Zusammen gingen sie Richtung Hangar. Sie schritten durch die Gänge, in denen noch immer Soldaten am Arbeiten waren, einige Soldaten und Soldatinnen joggten durch die Basis.

Als sie an einem der Fitnessräume vorbei kamen sahen sie kurz einen Boxkampf zwischen einem Marine und einem deutschen Soldaten der Luftwaffe.

Nach drei weiteren Minuten kamen sie am Hangar an. Der General streckte kurz seinen Kopf in die Höhe und schien etwas zu suchen. Er erblickte den wachhabenden Feldwebel.

„Feldwebel, wo stehen die Container J-42827-A1 bis J-42827-A6?" fragte der General.

„Dort drüben, Herr Generalmajor." sagte der Feldwebel und zeigte nach links wo sechs Container standen.

„Weiter machen."

Mit dem Major ging der General auf die Container zu. Vor dem ersten blieb er stehen. „Feldwebel!" rief der General den Unteroffizier von eben.

Dieser kam so schnelles ging auf die beiden zu und blieb vor dem General stehen. „Was kann ich noch für die tun, Herr Generalmajor?" fragte er.

„Öffnen sie den Container."

Der Feldwebel sah sich kurz um und ging auf einen anderen Container zu. Dort holte er einen Bolzenschneider und kam zurück. Er setzte den Bolzenschneider an der Plombe des Containers und pichte diese durch.

„Weggetreten." befahl der General.

Während der Feldwebel ging, betraten der General und der Major den Container. Im vorderen Teil in dem sich der General und der Major befanden standen mehrere Computer. Der Rest des Containers war durch einen Vorhang abgetrennt. Heine packte den Vorhang und schob ihn bei Seite. Zum vor scheinen kamen jede Menge Einzelteile. Der Major eindeckte ein komplettes Cockpit, seine Augen weiteten sich.

„General, ist es das was ich denke?" fragte Sobel.

„Wenn sie meinen, das wäre ein Cockpit einer F-14 Tomcat, dann liegen sie richtig. Wir haben vier modifizierte Tomcats bekommen. Es ist mit ihnen möglich ins All zu fliegen. Was aber das wichtigste ist: Sie haben einen funktionierenden Hyperraumfenstergenerator." meinte Heine.

„Ich beginne sofort mit dem Zusammenbau." meinte Sobel.

„Okay, machen sie das. Moment, bevor ich es vergesse: Hier stehen irgendwo zwei Container mit der Aufschrift A-1978-X bzw. A-1979-X in ihnen befindet sich der Prototyp des X-200 Transporters der Bundeswehr. Bauen sie ihn zusammen und sobald Oberst Dudmars zurück ist, bauen sie einen Hyperantrieb aus einem Frachtschiff aus und in die X-200 ein."

„Verstanden!"

Werftplanet, zwei Stunden später

Der Eingreiftrupp aus M-1, 2 und der Eingreiftruppe 1 hatte sich am Rand der Werft verschanzt. Alex Blickte sah sich durch sein Fernglas die Werft an, er erkannte mehrere Patrouillen in der Werft, bestehend aus vier bis acht Jaffa.

„OK, wir gehen wie folgt vor: M-1 und 2 gehen an Bord der Tel´taks und der Al´kesh. Der Alpha- und Bravo-Zug Verminen die gesamte Anlage und kommen dann an Bord. Vermeidet Feindkontakt. Los geht's." meinte Marc.

Wie Geister verschwanden die Einheiten in den Schatten der Gebäude. Leise schlichen sie sich von Schatten zu Schatten.

Immer wieder mussten sie halt machen, da Jaffa-Wachen an ihnen vorbei kamen, danke ihrer Nachtsichtgeräte hatten die Erd-Soldaten den Jaffa gegenüber aber einen nicht unerheblichen Vorteil.

M-1 war noch gut hundert Meter von den Schiffen entfernt, als an ihnen eine Jaffa-Patrouille vorbei kam. Sofort drückten sie die Mitglieder von M-1 gegen die Hauswand. Ohne sie bemerkt zu haben gingen die Jaffa an ihnen vorbei.

Als die Jaffa um die nächste Häuserecke gegangen waren, machte sich M-1 wieder auf den Weg.

„Kree!", rief jemand hinter ihnen.

Sofort drehte sich das Team um, dort stand einer der Jaffa der Patrouille.

Major Spinofa reagierte blitzschnell. Sie legte Ihr Gewehr an, zielte auf den Kopf des Jaffa und drückte ab. Mit einem leisen Blopp verließ die Kugel den Lauf des G-36 und durchbohrte die Stirn des Jaffa´s. Dessen Augen verdrehten sich und er viel auf den Boden.

Alle dachten das wäre es gewesen, aber nun kam auch die restliche Patrouille um die Ecke, da sie vermutlich schauen wollten wo ihr Kamerad geblieben sei. Als sie ihren toten Kameraden und die Menschen sahen eröffneten sie sofort das Feuer, während einer von ihnen zu der hinter ihnen gelegenen Haus wand lief und einen Knopf drückte. Sofort ging der Alarm los.

„Hier M-1, wir sind aufgeflogen! Führen sie die Mission zu Ende! Wir treffen uns an den Schiffen!", hörten die andern Teams Alex über Funk. Im Hintergrund hörte man auch Stabwaffen- und G-36-Feuer.

M-1 lag nun unter dem Feuer von mehreren Jaffa-Einheiten. Immer näher kamen die Krieger den Menschen. Zwar wehrten sie sich aufs Heftigste, aber es kamen immer neue Jaffa hinzu.

„Wir müssen uns zurück ziehen, Oberst.", rief Schulz, während er auf die Jaffa feuerte.

„Rückzug zu den Schiffen! Gebt euch gegenseitig Deckung.", rief Alex und lud sein AG-36 mit einer Nebelgranate. Diese schoss er auf die sich nähernden Jaffa. Sofort wurden diese von einem dichten Nebel umhüllt.

„Los, los." reif Marc.

Sich gegenseitig Deckung gebend lief M-1 Richtung der Schiffe. Ein Jaffa feuerte aus dem Nebel ohne zu wissen wo M-1 war. Der Schuss traf Hauptgefreiten Wagner in den Rücken, noch bevor sein Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug war er tot.

„Mann am Boden!", rief Stabsfeldwebel Schulz und rannte zu Wagner.

Hastig überprüfte er dessen Puls, fand ihn aber nicht. Mit der Hand schloss er dessen Augen.

„Er ist tot." rief er Alex zu.

„Wir nehmen ihn mit! Schulz, Pole ihr Tragt ihn." meinte Alex.

Die beiden nahmen Wagner auf und rannten zu den Schiffen.

„M-1, wo bleibt ihr? Wir sind schon an den Schiffen und haben sie fast alle bemannt. Wie stehen unter schwerem Beschuss.", hörten sie Oberst Deprie über Funk.

„Wir sind unterwegs! Sind jeden Moment da. Wir haben einen Toten.", antwortete Marc.

Kein Minute später waren sie vor den Schiffen. Auf dem Vorplatz lieferten sich M-2 und EGT-1 ein heftiges Gefecht mit mehreren hundert Jaffa. M-1 rannte über den Platz nachdem sie von EGT-1 Feuerschutz bekamen. Sie hatten es schon fast geschafft, als Feldwebel Maler von einem Stabwaffenschuss am Oberschenkel getroffen wurde. Mit letzter Kraft schaffte er es sich hinter die Deckung zu ziehen.

„Krupp, Schulz in das Tel´tak.", rief Marc.

Sofort rannten die beiden in eines der letzten beiden Tel´taks.

„Rückzug! Ab in die Schiffe!", rief Alex über Funk.

Sofort rannten sie feuernd an Bord der Schiffe. Als alle an Bord waren würden die Maschinen hochgefahren. Nach einander hoben der Al´kesh und fünf Tel´taks ab.

Doch nun griffen Gleiter in den Kampf ein und feuerten auf eines der Tel´taks. So schnell es ging flogen die Schiffe dem All entgegen. Gerade als sie das All erreicht hatten explodierte eines der Tel´taks.

„Scheiße.", fluchte Alex und öffnete ein Hyperraumfenster. In diesem verschwanden die Schiffe.

Eine halbe Stunde später im Hyperraum, Kurs auf P1D-104

„Wie sieht es aus, wenn haben wir verloren?", wollte Alex wissen.

„An Bord des Tel´taks, das explodiert, ist waren Krupp, Schulz, Becker und fünfzehn Soldaten von EGT-1. Insgesamt haben wir fünfundzwanzig Mann verloren und weitere dreißig sind verletzt, zum Teil schwer.", teilte Marc ihm mit.

Alex sah sich um. An der hinteren Wand saß Maler, der von einem der Sanitäter von EGT-1 versorgt wurde. Dann schaute er zu Matis, der seit sie in den Hyperraum gesprungen waren nichts mehr gesagt hatte und auf nichts reagierte.

Schließlich ging er wieder ins Cockpit zu Major Spinofa.

„Major, wie viel Jaffa denken sie waren es in der Werft?", fragte er sie.

„Mehr als es hätten seien sollen laut Tok´ra.", antwortete sie.

„Verlass dich auf die Tok´ra und du bist tot.", raunte Marc von hinten.


	4. S01XE04 Krawumm!

Sie hatte keine Lust, aber es musste gemacht werden. Major Laura Spinofa ging mit einem Klembrett bewaffnet durch die Regalreihen der Waffenkammer. Egal wo man sich befand, ob man in einem Krieg mit Außerirdischen war, oder irgendwo andrester, der Papierkram kam immer mit.

Mit einem lustlosen Seufzer ging sie wieder ihrer Arbeit nach und zählte die Waffen in dieser Waffenkammer. Während sie so durch die Regalreihen ging, machte sie sich Gedanken über ihren letzten Einsatz auf diesem Werftplaneten. Dort hatten sie gute Kameraden verloren, sieben gute Menschen. Fünf waren gestorben und zwei waren so schwer verletzt, das sie wieder auf die Erde zurückgeschickt wurden.

Nun bestand ihr Team nur noch aus Fünf Leuten. Oberst Alexander Dudmars, Hauptmann Thomas Müller, Oberfähnrich Rebecca Dietrich, Stabsunteroffizier Manuel Pole, Oberstabsgefreite Cindy Philips und ihr Selber.

Vor dem Büro, des Generals

Alex öffnete die Tür seines Vorgesetzten ohne anzuklopfen und betrat den Raum.

„Sir, sie wollten mich sprechen?" fragte er. „Ja, setzten sie sich Oberst." Antwortete der General. Alex kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der vor dem Tisch stand. „Alex, sie und ihre Einheit, haben sich ein wenig ruhe verdient. Sie haben ab jetzt 24 Stunden Pause und Morgen um 1300 fliegen sie mit ein paar Soldaten und zwei Black Hawks los und erkunden „unseren" Planeten." „Sir, Ja wohl Sir." Meinte Alex und verließ wieder den Raum.

Alex machte sich auf den weg um sein Team zu suchen und ihnen die Nachricht über ihre 24 Stündige Pause und ihren nächsten Einsatz zu bringen. Alle bis auf Major Spinofa hatte er gefunden. Er hatte keinen blassen schimmer wo sie seien konnte, in ihrem Quartier war sie nicht, nicht auf dem Schießstand und in keinem der Fitnessräume. Als er an einer der Waffenkammern vorbei kam, hörte er jemanden Fluchen. Vorsichtig sah er durch die offene Tür in den Raum hinein.

„Welcher Idiot, hat denn die Panzerfaust so doof hier hin gelegt?" rief die Stimme. Nun erkannte Alex die Stimme des Majors. Ohne zu zögern betrat er die Waffenkammer und erblickte seinen blonden Major. Sie stand leicht gebügt an einem der Schranke und schien sich das Knie zu reiben. „Was ist den hier los?" fragte er lässig und stellte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor sie. Laura sah zu ihm auf. „Irgendjemand hat seinen Mist nicht dahin geräumt wo er hin gehört." sagte sie und zeigte auf die Panzerfaust.

„Na und? Nicht jeder ist so Regelkomform wie du." Meinte er und spielte damit auf ihre Art jede Vorschrift die es kam in Sachen Ordentlichkeit an der eigenen Person und am Arbeitsplatz genauestens zu befolgen. „Na warte, wenn ich dich in die finger bekommen." Knurrte sie ihn an und ging mit gehobenen Fäusten auf ihn zu, doch übersah sie die Metallstange des Regals und stolperte.

Alex versuchte sie aufzufangen, als sie fiel, schafte es aber nicht und fiel mit ihr zu Boden. Unsanft landete er auf seinem rücken, sie landete hingegen genau auf ihm. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Millimeter von einander entfernt, sie sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen und verloren sich fast in denen des anderen. So verharrten sie gefüllte Minuten, wurden aber unterbrochen als Oberst Deprie die Waffenkammer betrat.

„Last euch von mir nicht stören." sagte er grinsend, als er die beiden da so am Boden liegen sah. „Aber ich würde euch doch raten, dass in einem eurer Quartiere zumachen." meinte er weiter, schnappte sich ein M-416 und verschwand wieder. Jetzt realisierten auch die beiden wie sie dort lagen. Sofort stand Laura von ihm auf. „Tschuldigung." Sagte sie. Alex wandte sich ab und wollte gerade durch die Tür gehen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Wir haben bis Morgen zwölfhunder Urlaub. Dreizehnhundert treffen an den Hubschraubern." meinte er noch und verschwand.

Nächster Tag 1245

M-1 stand mit einem Aufklärungstrupp an ihren Black Hawks und warteten auf die Piloten. „Typisch Luftwaffe, kommen immer zu spät." Meinte Rebecca gelangweilt. „Dann fliegen sie doch einfach, Oberfähnrich." kam die Antwort von Hauptmann Müller. „Liebend gerne." Konterte Rebecca und ging auf einen der beiden Helis zu, doch kurz bevor sie das Cockpit erreicht hatte kamen die Piloten aus ihrem Bereitschaftsraum. Schnell setzten sie sich in ihre Helikopter und warfen die Motoren an. M-1 nahm den rechten, der Aufklärungstrupp den linken der beiden Helis.

„Herzlich willkommen an Bord von Bravo 22 zu Flug 219 von Hier nach Nirgendwo. Wir bitten sie ihre Sitze in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen, da wir jeden Moment Starten." Sagte der Pilot belustigt über das interne Kommunikationssystem. „Luftüberwachung hier Flug 219, erbitte Starterlaubnis." Sagte er nun in sein Headset. „Bravo 22, sie haben Starterlaubnis, Dach wird geöffnet." Kam die Antwort. Über den beiden Helikoptern öffnete sich die Decke, weit genug, das die beiden Helikopter nebeneinander starten konnten.

Als sie den Hangar verlassen hatten flog der Helikopter mit M-1 nach Süden und der andere nach Auftrag lautete sie sollten den Planeten, der ihr neues zu Hause war untersuchen, denn man wusste ja nie was sich so auf einem fremden Planeten befand.

Büro des Generals

Es klopfte an der Tür und der General sah von seinen Akten auf. „Herein!" rief der demjenigen vor der Tür zu- Mit einem quietschen wurde die Tür geöffnet und Major Sobel steckte seinen Kopf in das Büro. „Ich hoffe mal ich störe nicht." sagte er, als er die ganzen Akten auf dem Schreibtisch des Generals sah. „Nein sie stören nicht, der Papierkram kann noch warten." Sobel setzte sich dem General gegenüber auf einen Stuhl. „Also Major, was kann ich für sie machen?" wollte der General wissen. „Sir, ich wollte ihnen eigentlich nur sagen, das die erste Modifizierte F-14 spätestens heute Abend fertig ist. Und ich wollte vorschlagen, das einer der Erkundungstrupps ein mögliches Ziel für einen Waffentest aussucht, damit wir wissen, ob alles noch sie funktioniert wie es soll." erklärte Sobel seine Idee. „Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Sie können wegtreten." „Ja, Sir." Mit einem leichten lächeln verließ Sobel das Büro des Generals und ging wieder in den Hanger zu den Technikern, die damit beschäftigt waren die letzte Tomcat zusammen zu Bauen.

Bravo 22 rund 100 Kilometer von der Basis entfernt

Bravo 22 flog in einer Höhe von 50 Metern über den Boden des Planeten. Seit geraumer Zeit sahen sie unter sich nur Steine und Sand, hin und wieder sahen sie auch ein Tier. Cindy, Obergefreite Philips, meinte die Tiere sahen wie Schweine von der Größe einer Kuh aus. M-1 rätselte, ob man diese Tiere wohl essen könnte, denn dann könnte man hin und wieder mal einen schönen Grillabend veranstalten.

Stuftz Pole hatte seit dem sie los geflogen waren nicht einen blick von den Messinstrumenten gelassen. Die Instrumente zeigenten alles mögliche an, von Elektromagnetischen Feldern bis hin zur stärke der UV-Strahlung. Bis jetzt gab es kaum nennenswerte Messergebnisse. „Bis jetzt zeigen die Instrumente nichts ungewöhnliches an." meldete er, ohne seinen Blick zu lösen.

„Was verstehen sie den unter Ungewöhnlich? Wir sind auf einem anderen Planeten, das kann man nicht nach den Richtwerten der Erde arbeiten." kam es in einem Ton der voller gespielter Unverständnis war von Thomas. „Das ist mir schon klar Herr Hauptmann." kam sofort die Antwort mit einem breiten grinsen von Manuel. „Nichts was interessant..." fuhrt er fort, wurde aber von einem Piepsen, von einem der Messgeräte unterbrochen. „Wow." war das ein zigste was er sagte, als er den Grund für das Geräusch erblickte.

„Was ist den so interessant?" spottete Thomas. „Da war gerade ein Ausschlag bei dem EM-Feld Sensoren. Er war so groß, als ob sich eine riesige Energiequelle Aktiviert hätte."erklärte Manuel das geschehene. „Von wo kam diese Spitze?" wollte nun Alex wissen. „Wir müssen 15 Grad nach links und gut 50 Kilometer weit." teilte Manuel dem Piloten mit, der sofort auf den neuen kurz ging und beschleunigte.

50 Kilometer von Bravo 22 entfernt

„Haben wir den Schild rechtzeitig aktivieren könne?" fragte eine unbekannte stimme. „Das werden wir sehen, wenn sie weiter fliegen." antwortete eine andere Stimme. Vier schwarze Augen richteten sich auf den Bildschirm, auf dem die Sensordaten angezeigt wurden. Der Punkt , es war Bravo 22, näherte sich immer weiter der Position der Unbekannten.

Ohne Vorwarnung viel in dem Raum in dem Sich die beiden aufhielten der Strom aus, nur noch ein Bildschirm funktionierte, doch dieser Zeigte eine Warnung an: SCHILD AUSGEFALLEN.

„Jetzt bleibt uns nur noch zu hoffen, das es keine Goa´uld sind" meinte die erste Stimme. Von den Wanden hallte ein Geräusch zu den beiden Wesen, es hörte sich an, wie metallene Füße, die auf Metall gingen. „Wir müssen los!" sagte die zweite Stimme mit Nachdruck. Das Wesen dem die erste Stimme gehörte, nickte kurz und beide machten sich auf den Weg.

10 Minuten später Bravo 22

„Das Objekt, von dem das EM-Feld kam muss jeden Moment in Sicht weite kommen, theoretisch." meinte Manuel. Sofort gingen die anderen Team-Mitglieder an die Seiten Luken und sahen hinaus auf das Land unter ihnen. Das ein zigste was sie jedoch sahen waren noch mehr Felsen und noch mehr Sand. Mit einem Ruck riss der Pilot den Steuerknüperl nach hinten und zog den Helikopter in einen einen steilen Steigflug. M-1 die nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet hatten fielen beinahe aus dem Hubschrauber, wurden nur noch von den Gurten mit denen sie sich am Boden fest gezurt hatten gehalten.

„Was ist passiert?" schrie Alex Richtung Cockpit, nach dem er wieder einigermaßen Passagierbereich saß. „Sir, ich musste einem Objekt ausweichen und wenn ich raten müsste ist es das was sie gesucht haben." antwortete der Pilot und drehte den Helikopter um die eigene Achse, so das sie mit der linken Seite des Helikopters auf das Objekt zeigten. Alle an Bord waren über das was sie sahen ziemlich erstaunt. Vor ihnen lag ein schwer beschädigtes Raumschiff.

„Bravo 22 hier Flugkontrolle bitte kommen:" kam es knackend aus der Funksprechanlage. „hier Bravo 22, wir hören." „Bravo 22 ich habe einen Befehl vom Chef, sie sollen ein mögliches Ziel für Funktionstest der Waffen der Tomcats suchen." meldete die Flugkontrolle. „Verstanden Flugkontrolle." antwortete der Pilot und machte ein Pause. „Flugkontrolle. Bravo 22 erbittet Unterstützung zu Sicherung von Absturzstelle." Es herrschte stille auf dem Funkkanal.

„Bravo 22 wider holen sie!" kam die verwirrte anfrage über Funk. „Bravo 22 erbittet Unterstützung zu Sicherung der Absturzstelle eines Außerirdischen Raumschiffes." „Bleiben sie auf Standby Bravo melden uns sofort wieder." kam es von der Flugkontrolle und der Kanal wurde geschlossen.

„Stabsfeldwebel, was sagt die Flugkontrolle?" frage Alex den Piloten. „Wir sollen auf Standby belieben Herr Oberst." antwortete der Pilot gewissenhaft. Alex sah in die Runde seines Teams. In jedem ihrer Gesichter konnte er die Aufregung erkennen, sich das Schiff als erstes anzuschauen.

23Bringen sie den Vogel runter wir sichern das Schiff." erklärte Alex dem Piloten. Dieser Schluckte kurz, nickte dann aber zur Bestätigung und flog näher an den Boden. Gut einen Meter über dem Boden hielt der Pilot an. „Tiefer können wir nicht und viel Spaß." Alex rechte ihm den Daumen entgegen und sprang aus dem Hubschrauber. Der Rest von M-1 war schon auf dem Boden und war in Defensivstellung gegangen. Alex tippte Laura auf die Schulter und zeigte ihr an, das sie vorgehen sollte.

In geschlossener Formation folgten sie Laura in 10 Metern Abstand. Laura führte sie zu einer Art Luke die sie gesehen hatte,zu mindestens dachte sie es sei eine Luke. Dort angekommen sahen sie sich nach einem Mechanismus um, der die Luke öffnen könnte. Nach5 Minuten der Vergeblichen suche, hatte keiner mehr eine die, wo sich der Mechanismus befinden könnte. „Zurück." meinte Alex dann und griff in eine Tasche an seiner Weste. Zum vor scheinen kam ein Päckchen C4. „Du weißt nicht wie das Material auf eine Explosion reagiert" warnte Thomas ihn. „Dann wird es Zeit es herauszufinden." kam die prompte Antwort von Alex. Er drückte den Sprengstoff an die Tür, holte einen Zünder aus einer Anderen Tasche und befestigte ihn am C4.

„Deckung!" rief Alex und ging wie schon der Rest des Teams hinter einem Felsen in Deckung. Er atmete noch ein mal aus und drückte den Auslöser. Ein einer Wolke aus Feuer, Rauch und Trümmern explodierte die Luke und hinterließ ein Loch, das groß genug war, so das alle nebeneinander das Schiff betreten könnten. Alex ging mit schussbereiten G-36 als erster in das fremde Schiff.

Er schaltete die am Lauf seiner Waffe belästigte Lampe ein und leuchtete den Gang, wie er nun erkannte, aus. Das spärliche licht der kleinen Lampe reichte n9cht aus um das ende des Ganges zu sehen. Selbst zusätzlich mit den Lampen der anderen rechte es nicht. Alex ging mit der Waffe im anschlag den Gang hinunter. Sie kamen nach dem sie gut fünf Minuten gegangen waren an eine Tür.

„Sieht einer von euch einen Öffner?" fragte Laura. Cindy leuchtete dem Lichtkegel ihrer Lampe auf einen in der Wand eingelassenen weißen „Stein". „könnte es das sein`?" fragte sie. „Gut möglich." antwortete Laura Schulter zuckend. „Dann wollen wir es mal Testen ." mischte sich nun auch Alex ein. Cindy stellte sich an die Wand vor den „Knopf", während der Rest sich in die Mitte stellte und mit ihren Waffen auf die Tür zielten. Cindy streckte ihre Hand Richtung „Knopf", hielt aber kurz bevor sie ihn berührte noch ein mal inne und wand sich an das Team. „Fertig?" fragte sie und bekam fünf nach oben gereckte Daumen als Antwort. Ihre Finger berührten gerade den „Knopf", als die Tür auf ging. „das war ich nicht." reif sie sofort und nahm ihre UMP-Maschinenpistole in die Hand und Richtete diese auf die Tür.

Quietschend öffneten sich die Tür, indem sie sich teilte und anch Links und rechts in der Wand verschwand. Sofort wurde der Raum hinter der Tür ausgeleuchtet. Auf der anderen Seite standen zwei graue, nackte Wesen. Sie hatten große Schwarze Augen und waren ungefähr einen Meter Groß. Ihre Augen sahen die Menschen verstört und erstaunt zugleich an. Als Alex die beiden Wesen sah, senkte er seine Waffe und ging auf die beiden zu. „Hallo." sagte er und blieb vor den beiden Wesen stehen, die sich in einer Fremden Sprache unterhielten. Das Rechte der Wesen wollte gerade antworten, als ein Metallenderkäfer in den Raum gelaufen kam. „Wir müssen verschwinden." sagte das Wesen nun aufgeregt und rannte los. „Ihr habt ihn gehört los." reif Alex nun seinem Team zu. Dieses lief nun den Wesen hinterher. Hinter ihnen kamen immer mehr dieser Käfer zum vor scheinen un rannten dem Team hinter her. M-1 hatte die Wesen schnell wieder eingeholt, denn durch ihre kurzen Beine, konnten sie nicht zu schnell Laufen. „Major, rufen sie den Heli,er soll uns so schnell wie möglich hier abholen." befahl Alex Laura, drehte sich um und feuerte in die Masse der Käfer. Sobald einer der Käfer von einer Kugel getroffen wurde zersprang er in seine Einzelteile, fügte sich aber ein paar Sekunden später wider zusammen. Erst beim zweiten Schuss fügte er sich nicht mehr zusammen. Er feuerte eine Salve nach der anderen in die Masse, bekam auch noch Unterstützung von Thomas und Rebecca. Über den Krach der Schüsse bekam er mit wie Laura den Helikopter an funkte.

„Bravo 22, bitte kommen hier M-1. Bravo 22, bitte melden." Ihr antwortete nur Rauchen, weshalb sie es noch ein mal Probierte. „bravo22, hier M-1. Antworten sie." reif die in ihr Funkgerät, damit man sie verstehen konnte. „Hier Bravo 22, wir hören sie." „Bravo 22, holen sie uns so nahe es geht an unserem Einstiegspunk ab." „Verstanden. ETA 2minuten. Over and out." bekam sie die Bestätigung. „Sir, 2 Minuten!" reif sie Alex zu, der an ihr vorbei gelaufen kam und sein G36 nachlud. Sich gegenseitig Deckung geben liefen sie zu den Loch, durch das sie das Schiff betreten hatten. Dort warteten schon die beiden Wesen und ein Weiterer Trupp Soldaten, der sofort, das Feuer auf die Käfer eröffnete. „Raus hier!" reif Alex ihnen zu und entsicherte eine Granate. Diese schmiss er einfach in den Gang hinter sich und rannte aus dem Loch. Die Granate Explodierte, nur wenige Augenblicklich später im Gang. Der Gang stürzte, durch die Stärke der Explosion, in sich zusammen.

Als sie alle draußen waren atmeten sie erst mal alle tief durch. Alex stellte sich hin und drückte seinen Rücken durch. „Was waren das für Dinger?" fragte er. „Keine Ahnung." antwortete Manuel, noch immer schwer Atmend. „Das waren Replikatoren. Machinenwesen aus unserer Galaxie." sagte eines der Wesen. „Moment, wen das Replikatoren waren, das müsst ihr Asgard seien, oder?" fragte Thomas. „Ja wir sind Asgard. WO her kennt ihr uns?" wollte der Rechte Asgard wissen. „Nun, wir kommen von einem Planeten Namens Erde." sagte Thomas. „JA, diesen Planeten kennen wir. Dann gehört ihr zu den Menschen, die die Goa´uld bekämpfen?" „JA und nein..." wollte Thomas weiter sprechen, aber ein Lautes Geräusch lies ihn und den Rest inne halten und zum Schiff sehen. „Sie starten die Maschinen." reif einer der Asgard. „Sie dürfen den Planeten nicht verlassen." „Das werden wir verhindern und ich weiß auch schon wie." sagte Alex und ging auf den gerade gelandeten Helikopter zu und nahm sich das Funkgerät.

„Oberst Dudmars hier. Ich muss sofort den General sprechen." sagte Alex. „Hier Flugkontrolle. Sofort her Oberst, wir holen den General." bekam er als Antwort. „Oberst, was gibt es denn so dringendes. Sir wir brauchen die F-14 hier. Wir haben Code Alpha-Tango-4. Das Schiff darf den Planeten nicht verlassen." „Verstanden Oberst Alpha-Tango-4. Geschätzte Ankunft 20 Minuten." damit verstummte das Funkgerät wieder. Alex schwang sich aus dem Cockpit und landete auf seinem rechten Fuß. „Wiealnge braucht das Schiff zum starten... Wie sind eigentlich eure Namen?" fragte er die beiden Asgard. „Mein Name ist Pluga..." sagte der linke Asgard „... und das ist mein Sohn Hermiod." und zeigte auf den anderen Asgard." „Ok Pluga. Wie lange brauchen die Replikatoren um das Schiff zu starten?" frage Alex erneut. „Weniger als 20 Minuten." antwortete Pluga. „Das wird eng." kam es von Alex. „Einer unserer Jäger, ist auf dem Weg hier her und trifft und 20 minuten hier ein.. Er soll das Schiff vernichten." erkläre Alex die situation. „Wie wollt ihr unser Schiff zerstören? Was ich so von eurem Planeten weiß, habt ihr keine Waffen die ein Asgardschiff zerstören könnten." kam es ein klein wenig Arrogant von Hermiod. „Unser Jäger ist mit einer Taktischen Nuklearbombe Ausgestattet. Wir hoffen, das die Replikatoren nicht die Schilde Aktivieren." „Die Replikatoren können die Schilde nicht Aktivieren, der Schildgenerrator ist kurz vor eurer Ankunft durchgebrannt und ist nicht mehr zu Reparieren."

Der Pilot von Bravo 22 kam auf Alex zu und Salutierte vor ihm. „Oberst Dudmars, ich soll ihnen sagen der Jäger ist unterwegs und wir sollen verschwinden." „Danke Stabsfeldwebel, machen sie sich Abflug bereit." und laut reif er „alles in die Helikopter, wir müssen los." Sofort rannten die Soldaten zu den Hubschraubern und stiegen ein. Pluga und Hermiod hatten so ihre Probleme mit dem einsteigen, Schaften es aber am ende doch noch und Bravo 22 hob gefolgt von den anderen Maschine ab und flog Richtung Basis. Sie waren noch keine Fünfminuten unterwegs, als das Asgardschiff von Boden ab hob und in den Himmel stieg. Langsam aber stetig beschleunigte das Schiff, bei seinem Aufstieg ins All. Es war nun schon gut 100 Kilometer über dem boden, als den Helikoptern ein Schnelles Objekt in gegen kam. „Hier Charlie 26. Entfernen sie sich schnellst möglich aus dem Explosionsradius. Abschuss in 1 Minute." „Verstanden Charlie 26." antwortete der Pilot von Bravo 22.

Jeder sah dem Jäger nach, wie er immer näher an das Raumschiff flog. Ein weißer Schweif bildete sich unter den Jäger und eine Rakete löste sich von ihm. Diese Flog dem Raumschiff entgegen. Alle sahen den Einschlag doch die Rakete Explodierte nicht und die Sekunden vergingen. Urplötzlich entstand eine neue Sonne, die Rakete war explodiert. Das Schiff verdampfte förmlich, nichts blieb übrig. Die Schockwelle erreichte die Hubschrauber und schüttelte diese gut durch. Thomas der, als sie die Schockwelle getroffen hatte, etwas aus seiner Feldflasche getrunken hatte meinte nun. „Dabei trinke ich ihn nur gerührt." Alle mussten lachen.

Basis Konferenzraum.

„...und deswegen sind wir hier." Beendete der Genral, seinen langen, extrem langen Vortrag über ihre Mission. Die beiden Asgard hatten die ganze Zeit gespannt zu gehört, nur die anderen Anwesenden, waren in ihren Gedanken wo anders. „Sie kommen von der Erde und sind auf diesem Planeten um gegen die Goa´uld zu Kämpfen, ob wohl dies schon von einer Fraktion eures Planeten gemacht ich das Richtig verstanden?" fragte Pluga noch einmal nach. „So in etwas. Dieses Land die, USA, kämpfen gegen die Goa´uld, können dies aber nicht alleine bewerkstelligen. Ihr Sternentor-Programm, kann nicht so arbeiten, wie wir hier, denn sie werden von Politikern angeführt, die ihren Machthunger ÜBER das wohl der Erde stellen. Zwar machen das nicht alle aber einige wichtige, die vom Sternentor wissen. Wir werden nicht von solchen Politikern geleitet, sonder von Leuten die wissen was gut für die Erde und andere Planeten ist. Die Goa´uld zu besiegen." erklärte der General noch ein mal. „Ich habe gesehen und gehört, das nicht alle Eure untergebenen aus einem Land kommen, sondern aus verschiedenen. Ist das Richtig.?" fragte Hermiod. „Ja wir kommen aus Deutschland, England und den USA." zählte nun Alex die an dieser Mission beteiligten Länder auf.

„Was ihr hier macht ist eine Noble Sache, die die Asgard unterstützen. Wenn wir euch irgend wie helfen können sagt es." meinte Pluga. „Wenn ihr wüsste, wo wir ein Schiff und unsere Jäger bauen könnten, wäre das schon sehr hilfreich." kam es vom General Heine. Pluga und sein Sohn Hermiod unter hielten sich in, wie Laura vermutete, ihrer Muttersprache. Plug schien nicht unbedingt einer Meinung zu sein wie man aus den wenigen Regungen in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte. „Wir kenenn so einenOrt,aber wir würden jetzt gerne in unsere Heimatgalaxie." meinte Pluga denn wieder auf Deutsch. „Wie wollt ihr den in eure Galaxie kommen? Wir können sie nicht an wählen?" meinte nun Major Sobel. „Auf dem Planeten Cimaria befindet sich ein Asgard, der kann uns nach Hause bringen." erklärte hermiod.

Eine Stunde später Sternentor.

Das Tor war schon angewählt und alle standen bereit um die beiden Asgard zu verabschieden. Als diese endlich in Begleitung von General Heine kamen, standen alle anwesenden Still. Major Sobel hielt einen Laptop in der Hand und gab diesen Pluga und sagte. „Auf diesem Laptop, sind alles sachen zu unserem Schiff und den Jägern gespeichert." Nach dem sichalle verabschiedet hatten, gingen die Asgard durch das Tor.


	5. S01XE05 – Schlafende Hunde

Es war ruhig in der Umgebung des Sternentores auf P1Y-900. Keine Jaffa, keine Menschen wenn man es genau nahm, sogar kein einziges Lebewesen war dort, was auf einem Planeten, der zu 80% mit Wald bedeckt war eine Seltenheit darstellte. Doch eine Kilometer entfernt sah das schon ganz anders aus.

Befehle wurden wild durch einander Geschrienen, Schaufeln und Hacken schlugen auf Erz auf und das Rasseln der Ketten war zu hören, auch durch zog hin und wieder eine Lauter Schmerzensschrei den Lärm. P1Y-900 war eine Naguada-Mine des Goa´uld Kolma, dem Gott des Leides. **[frei erfunden] **er war zwar keine Systemlord, aber auf dem Besten Wege dort hin. Mit seiner Stetig wachsenden Flotte und Armee an Jaffa hatte er schon viele niedere Goa´uld vernichtet oder unterworfen. Doch wo mit er nicht rechnete, das sein ach so großer Ruf, bald nichts mehr wert war.

In der Mine ging es hart zu,wenige Wasser, wenig Nahrung und noch weniger Schlaf, deshalb kam es schon des öfteren vor, das sich Sklaven selber um brachten oder umbringen lisen. Auch die neuesten Sklaven inder Mine, lief ein schauer über den Rücken, als sie sahen wie es hier zu ging. Sie hatten es zwar schon gehört, aber was sie sahen über traff das gehörte um legen. Zum Glück würden sie aber nicht mehr lange hier bleiben. Nur noch wenige Stunden, wenn sie auch nur kurz gingen um dann wieder zu kommen. Einer der vier ging zu einem andrem und wollte ihn fragen wie lange sie noch bleiben mussten.

„Leutnant, wie lange noch bis wir abgeholt werden?" fragte der Mann. „Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Hol die anderen beiden, wir machen uns bereit." Verstanden, Sir." Ein Jaffa, der in der nähe stand, hatte mit bekommen, das sich die beiden unterhalten hatten, aber wo rüber nicht. Trotzdem ging er auf die beiden zu. „Nicht sprechen Arbeiten!" Befahl er mit Aktivierter Stabwaffe. „Ja wohl Gebieter." Heuchelten die beiden Männer den Jaffa an und machten sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Zwei Stunden später, hatte sich nicht viel geändert, bis auf das nun vier Personen immer und immer wieder in Richtung einer Bestimmten Reihe von Bäumen warfen. „So langsam müssten die doch mal kommen. Es hieß sie sollten schon vor einer Stunde hier sein." kam es ein klein wenig wehleidig von jüngstem der Gruppe. „Mach dir mal nicht in die Hose, vermutlich ist nur etwas dazwischen gekommen." versuche ein anderer ihn zu Beruhigen. Ansonsten war es sehr ruhig in der Mine.

Am Sternentor sah das schon ganz anders aus, dort ging eine Gruppe aus zehn Jaffa-Patrouille um zu schauen, ob alles ruhig war. Als sie direkt vor dem Tor standen, aktivierte sich dieses ohne Vorwarnung. Sofort richteten die Jaffa ihre Stabwaffen und Zats auf den Tor war nun schon seit einer Minute offen und es war noch nichts heraus gekommen. Die Jaffa schauten nervös zwischen ihrem Primus und dem Tor hin und her, als ob dieser mehr wüsste, als sie und dann geschah es. Ein Ungetüm Stahl sprang durch das Tor und landete vor den Jaffa, es rutschte aus sie zu und traf sieben von ihnen die anderen drei Jaffa waren von diesem Anblick so verstört, das sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnten und ihre Waffen fallen ließen. Als sich der wenige Staub der sich gebildet hatte verflogen war, sahen auch die Insassen des Ungetühms was ihr los war, sofort sprangen sie aus dem Fahrzeug und richtete ihre Waffen auf die noch stehenden Jaffa. „Schön da stehen bleiben Befahl einer von ihnen den Jaffa, während ein andre nach seinem Funkgerät griff. „Hier M-1, brauchen eine Einheit Feldjäger und Sanis hier, haben sieben verwundete und drei unter schock stehende Jaffa, die abgeführt werden müssen." meldete die Person, die sich nun als Frau her4ausstellte. „Verstanden Frau Major, Sanis und Feldjäger sind unter wegs." kam die sofortige Antwort. Keine zwei Minuten später kamen zwanzig Man mit Tragen und Handschellen durch das Tor.

Die verwundeten Jaffa, wurden auf die tragen gelegt und grob Medizinisch versorgt, während die drei unter Schock stehenden Handschellen angelegt bekamen. Nach fünf Minuten war alles erledigt, und man brachte die Jaffa in die Arrestzellen bzw. die Krankenstation der Basis. Laura setzte sich hinter das Steuer und fuhr in Richtung der Mine. Zwei Kilometer von dieser entfernt steigen sie aus dem Humvee und gingen den Rest zu Fuß, denn der Motor hätte sie verraten können. Dank eines UAVs, welches man vor einer Woche auf dem Planeten gelassen hatte, hatten die sechs Personen von M-1 kaum Probleme sich zu Orientieren. Nach zwanzig Minuten Fußmarsch kamen sie an einer Reihe von Bäumen an, von den n man sehr gut die Mine überblicken Konnte, aber selber nicht gesehen wurde.

„Was hat Wagner noch mal gesagt in welchem Zelt sind Breiig und seine Männer?" fragte Rebecca Cindy leise. „Direkt indem ersten, wenn man von hier kommt. Und jetzt Kappe" antwortete Manuel für Cindy. Die beiden Frauen streckten ihm nur die Zungen raus und grinsten sich an. „Frauen, man (m) kann nicht ohne sie,aber mit ihnen auch nicht."murmelte Manuel vor sich hin. Unterdessen, hatten sich Laura und Alex sich mit ihren DSR-1 Subsonic auf den Boden gelegt um gegebenenfalls Breiit und seinen Männer Deckung zu geben. Thomas stand mit einem Laserpointer bewaffnet hinter einem Baum. „Lasst sie uns raus holen, eine Woche in der Hölle reicht." meinte Alex. Thomas aktivierte den Laserpionter und richtete ihn auf das inne des Zeltes. Doch auch nach zehn Minuten Kam keine Reaktion. „Entweder sie sind nicht indem Zelt, oder sie sehen das Signal nicht." meinte Thomas und rieb sich seinen Ellbogen, der ihm nach dem langen stillhalten weh tat. „Ich tippe mal auf das letztere." fügte er noch hinzu. „Dann wollen wir sie mal auf uns aufmerksam machen." sagte Alex grinsend. Er sah durch sein Zeilfernrohr und zielte auf den Boden kurz vor dem Zelt. Mit einem Plop löste sich die Kugel aus dem Lauf und schlug Sekunden später mit einem Krachen in den Boden vor dem Zelt ein. Sofort kamen mehrere Männer aus dem Zelt und sahen sich nach der Quelle des Geräusches um. Einer der jüngeren kniete sich neben die stelle wo die Kugel ein geschlagen war und fuhr mit seinem Fingern nach etwas suchend aus dem Boden umher. Da er das Gesicht Richtung boten hielt konnte keiner ihn erkennen Er nahm etwas in die Hand und ging zu einem Mann, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand und zeigte ihm den Inhalt in von seiner Hand.

Die beiden Männer drehten sich um und sahen zu den Bäumen. Es war Breiig und sein junger Feldwebel.

Wie richtete Thomas den Laserpointer aus, nur dieses mal auf die Brust von Breiig. Dieses mal sah er den Lichtfleck und nickte. „Hol die andern,wir können gehen."der Feldwebel hollte die beiden andren aus seinem Team und machte sich unauffällig mit Breiig auf den Weg zu den Bäumen. „Ah der Oberst Persönlich." meinte Breiig. „Halt die Klappe Breiig, und mach dich vom Acker,in90 Minuten ist hier die Hölle los. Der Humvee steht 20 Minuten in diese Richtung." erklärte Alex. „sind schopn weg und vielk spaß noch." meinte Breiig un ging. Er drehte sich noch mal um. „Bevor ich es vergesse, versucht den hiesign Goa´uld fest zu nehmen, er könnte wichtige Informationern über seinen Gebieter haben." „Wir werden es versuchen." M-8 machte sich auf den Weg zum Wagen, während M-1 eine geeignete Stelle für den Angriff suchte.

Zwei Stunden später Stargate

Das Tor hatte sich Aktiviert, und es kameninsgesamt zwanzig personen durch, es waren mitglieder von EGT-1. Sie sahensich kurz um und gingen neben dem Tor in stelung. „hier Moor, Schicken sie den Verband." sprach er in sein Funk. „Verstanden schicken Verband." bekam er als Antwort. Es vergingen weitere fünf Minuten, bis etwas geschah, aus dem Tor Fuhr eine Leopard 2 Kampfpanzer der Bundes Wehr. Nach und nach kamen insgesamt 7 weiter Leopard und 8 Challenger Kampfpanzer durch das Tor. Am ende waren es je 8 Challenger 2 und Leopard 2 Kampfpanzer,6 Gepard Flugabwehrpanzer, 4 Arteleriegeschütze, 6 Mader und 4 Gtk Boxer, insgesamt 230 Mann. Die kleine Armee machte sichauf den Weg zu Mine.

Bei M-1

Alex uns seine Truppe hatten sich an einem Hang eingegraben, von dem sie die ganze Mine überblicken konnten. Sie hatten insgesamt 500 Jaffa gezä Jaffa hatten alles mögliche an Waffen von Zats über Stabwaffen bis hinzu stationären Stabwaffengeschützen. Auch hatten sie einen Landeplatz mit zwanzig Gleitern ausgemacht.

Seit nun gut nzehn Minuten wurden in der Mine Arbeiter gefoltert, weil, so hatte m-1 gesehen,sie zu langsam gearbeitet hatten. 'Hoffentlich kommen bald die Truppen' dachte Cindy. Sie hatte gerade zu ende gedacht, als ihre Funkgeräte knackten. Oberst Dudmars, hier General Heine. ETA zehn Minuten." Verstanden. Erbitten sofortigen Artillerie Angriff auf die Stabwaffengeschütze." meldete Alex. „Markieren sie die Ziele und wie feuern." kam die Antwort des Artillerie Kommandanten.

„Los, markiert die Ziele Befahl Alex, dem Rest von M-1." Jeder nahm sich einen Laserpointer und markierte einen Geschützturm. „Feuer!" sagte Alex ruhig ins Funkgerä Jaffa in der mine vernahmen ein Donnern in einiger entfernung und dachten, es würde ein Unwetter auf ziehen, doch sie sollten sich irren. Sie vernamen ein Lauter werdenedes Pfeifen in der u nd sahen in den Huimmel, doch sie konnten nichts erkennen. Vier explosionen liesen die Jaffa sich verwird umschauen. Die Geschütztürme, die das Lager verteidigen sollten lagen als Trümmer am war es wieder dieses pfeifen und wider explodierten vier geschü und Sklaven rannten verunsichert durchdie Mine. Die Jhaffa versuchten dabei die Sklaven in ihre Zelte zu sperren, was sie auch einiger maßenhin Goa´uld der hier die aufsicht hatte lies die alle zwanzig Gleiter starten, damit diese die Mine beschützenkonnten. Einige Sklaven wurden von ihren Jaffa Wachen zu den durch die Explosin, der HE-Granaten verusachtenBrände getrieben um diese zu Löchen. Durch denganzen lärm in der Mine bekam niemand das Brummen der Panzermotoren mit, die sich um die Mine Postierte heine stnd in der Turmluke des Führungspanzers und wartete auf Alex.

„Also Oberst, was habensie heraus gefunde?" fragte er diesen, als er ankam. „Sir, der Goa´uld hat seine Gleiter starten lassen diese Sollten wir zuerst vom himmel holen. Dann ist ein Großteil der Gefangenen in ihren Zelten,m oder der Mine selbst." „Absitzen." reif der General und aus den GTK Boxern und den Madern steigen 80 Soldaten aus und stellten sichzwicen die Panzer. Einge vonihnen waren mit Stinger Luftabwehrraketen bewaffnet. Der General Drehte seine Hand ein malinder Luft,das war das Zeichen los Panzter fuhren bis an den rant des Hanges herran, die Gepards eröffneten sofort das Feuer auf die Gleiter und wurden dabei von 20 Stinger schützen unterstüttzt.

Die Britichen Challenger 2 fuhren als erstes in die Mine und wurden sofort unter Feuer genommen. Die Jaffa reagierten trotz dem zu spät. Die Streitmacht, auch wenn es eine Sehr kleine war, stand nun vollzählig in der Mine und feuerte aus allen Rohren auf die Jaffa. Die hatten es noch geschafft einige Tragbare Stabwaffengeschütze aufzubauen und auf die Panzer zu feuern. Die Ersten Plasma-Blitze Trafen einen Challenger, der auch fast sofort explodierte, als sich das Plasma in den inne Raum gefressen hatte und die Munition getroffen hatte. Die Explosin des Panzers forderte auch seinen Tribut in den Reihen der Menschen, acht von ihnenwurden durch die Explosion schwer verletzt. „Sani!" reifen diese. Sofort machte sich ein Sanitäter auf denWeg zu den Heine gab den Befehl einen Leopard an für den Challenger einzusetzen. Die Panzer Konzentrierten ihr Feuer auf die Stabwaffengeschütze, während sie Soldaten ein heißes Gefecht mit mehr als dreihundert Jaffa lieferte.

„Ich brauche Munition." rief einer der Soldaten von EGT-1. Über das heulender Gewehre und der Stabwaffen hörte man immer wieder wie auf beiden Seiten Befehle gebrüllt wurden. Von dem ganzen bekam M-1un d vier weitere Soldaten nichts mit, denn sie hatten die Kampfzone umgangen und waren nun auf dem Weg den Goa´uld zu fangen, bevor er sich aus dem Staub machen konnte. Sie waren schon auf 20 Meter an den Haupteingang des Tempels - ob wohl es so aus sah, als ob es nur ein besseres Wohnhaus war, das mit Staturen und Gold geschmückt war,aus sah – heran gekommen. Just in dem Moment kamen gut zwanzig Jaffa in Begleitung des Goa´uld aus dem Tor. „Feuer eröffnen." rief Alex den anderen zu. Sofort war die Luft Blei und Plasma erfüllt. Innerhalb von Sekunden lagen schon mehrer Jaffa scher verwundet oder Tot am Boden. Der Goa´uld hatte seinen Schild aktiviert und versenkte sich hinter diesem. „Ihr wollt mich töten? Einen Gott? Das war ein Fehler, den ihr Bereuen werdet." reif der Goa´uld und fing an hämisch zu lachen. Während die Schlange geredet hatte hatten die Menschen seine Leibwache bis auf fünf Jaffa dezimiert. „Achtung Blend-Granate!"rief Thomas über den Lärm hinweg und war einen Zylinderförmigen Gegenstand in Richtung des Goa´ulddes. In einem grellen Blitz explodierte die Granate und M-1 erhob sich vom Boden. Mit erhobenen Gewehren gingen sie auf den Goa´uld zu. Dieser war bei den Explosion stark geblendet worden, das er über eine am Boden liegende Stabwaffe gefallen war, doch nicht alle waren geblendet worden. Einer der Jaffa packte seine Stabwaffe und schoss auf Thomas. Dieser Schafte es gerade so noch ausz u weichen, wurde aber am Bein getroffen. „Verfluchte Scheiße!" fluchte er laut, als er am boiden lag uns sein Bein mit der Plasmaverbrenung betrachtete. „Ihr kümmert euch den..," befahl Alex und zeigte auf den Am Boden liegenden Goa´uld „.. Ich kümmere mich um Thomas." „Ich komme mit." kam es von Laura. Mit einem nicken gab er ihr zu verstehe, das er einverstanden war, zusammengingen sie zutho0mas der noch immer am Boden lag und versuchte sich eine Pfiole Morphium in sein Bein zu jagen. „Alter Mann so geht das aber nicht. Erst anschießen lassen und dann sich nicht selbst versorgen können." spottete Alex und nahm ihm das Morphium aus der Hand. „Dann will ich dich sehen, wie du das machst mit so ner Verletzung." feuchte Thomas mit einer durch den schmerz verzogener Stimme zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Willst du jetzt Mitleid?" frage Laura. „Von dir nicht. Heb dir das lieber für den oberst auf." gab Thomas einiger maßen grinsend als Antwort. Dafür erntete er einen leichten Schlag von Laura auf den Arm. „könnt ihr beide mal die Klappe halten! Ich versuche hier nen verband anzulegen." kam es vom Oberst, der aus seiner Linken Hosentasche eine Verbandspäckchen nahm.

Nach dem sie Thomas verzorgt hatten halfen die beidenihm hoch, was er mit einem Stöhnen quitierte. „Ich werde z alt." meinte Alex. „Und was bin ich dann?"fragte Thomas, der älter als Alex war. „Steinalt." kamdie kecke antwort von Laura. „Ihr beiden seit mir welche." gab Thomas von sich. Gestützt von Alex und Laura machten sie sich auf den Weg zu der gefeselten schlage und den Jaffa. „Oberst Dudmars. Hier General Heine Bitte melden." kam es aus dem Funk. „"Hier Herr General." antwortete Alex. „Wir haben die Kampfhandlungen eingestellt. Die Jafa haben sich ergeben. Wie sieht es beiihnen aus? Haben sie den Goa´uld?" „Bestätigun. Wir breuchten hier noch in paar Soldaten und ein paar Sanuis." „EGT-3 kommt zur verstäkung zu ihnen."

Vor fünf minuten war die Verstärkung für den General eingetroffen, die er kurz vor begin der Schlacht angefordert hatte. Sie bestand aus den einheiten EGT- 3 bis 5 und weitere vier madern und soger zwei Black Hawks. Die beiden Helikopter setzten neben Alex auf. Sofort sprangen 15 Soldaten aus ihnen, welche sofrt zudenJAfa gingen und sie transport fertig machten. „Wo sind die Sanis?" fragte Cindy einen Soldaten. „Die müssten gleich komemn." bekam sie als antwort.

„Fünf Minutenvor der Zeit ides Soldaten Pünktlich keit..." fing Manuel an. „.., nur die Sanitär kommen fünf Minutren später." beendete Rebecca den spruch und wirklich fünf minuten spter kamen mehrere Sanitäter und versorgten die Jaffa,wie auch Thomas. Nach demdie Jaffa abgeführt wurden machten sich auch m-1 auf den Weg zurück zu mine. Dort wartengut 150 Jaffa von Panzern und soldaten umstellt. Zwichen ihnen gingen Soldaten und Sanitäter her. General Heine Stand auf seinem Pantzer mit einemMegafon in der Hand. „Nach Atikerl 4 der Genfer Konventionsind sie meine Herren Kriegsgefangene. Sie erhalten Mediziniche versorgung, genug Nahrung und beendigung des Krieges werden sie wieer frei gelassen." damit Beendete der general seinje Anspreche vor den Jaffa. Diese fingen an zu murmeln, denn sie dachten sie würden alle hingerichtet werden. Damit war die Mine unter Kontrolle der Erde.


	6. S01XE06 Heimat

„Und was hälst du von der Idee des Generals?" fragte Thomas Alex, der neben ihm saß.

„Was soll ich den groß sagen. Mal einen Freien Tag hin und wieder ist schon in Ordnung,aber auf Dauer nicht das Ware. Ich habe ihm vorgeschlagen jedem hier einen zweiwöchigen Urlaub zu geben." antwortete Alex und hielt sein Bein wieder in das Wasser des Sees.

Er lies seinen Blick umher schweifen. Im Umkreis von 500 Metern standen Männer und Frauen um den See herum oder schwammen in ihm,den heute war ihr Freier Tag zwar nicht viel aber Etwas. In dem Letzten zwei Monaten hatten sie fast alle drei Tage einen Angriff auf kleinere Goa´uld Einrichtungen gefahren. Mal war es nur das ausschalten einer Schlage, aber auch die völlige Vernichtung von Anlagen, das alles zerrte an den Nerven von allen und da kam ein freier Tag gut.

Alex erhob sich und ging zum großen Strand.

Er legte sich so hin das er alles beobachten konnte. Er wusste nicht wie, aber ein paar Soldaten hatten es geschafft einen kleinen Steg zu Bauen und nun sprangen sie von diesem. Andere hatten sich eines der Boot die sie mitgebracht hatten geholt und dümpelten auf dem See. Allmählich wurden ihm seine Augenlider schwer und er schlief in der Sonne ein.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er geschlafen hatte, das war in dem Moment wo er geweckt wuirde egal, denn er wurde nicht sanft geweckt. Ein paar Männer hatten einen Eimer geholt, im mit Wasser gefüllt und in über ihm geleert. Erschrocken wie er war sprang er auf uns sah sich im ersten Moment verstört um. Alle anwesenden mussten anfangen zu Lachen, den wann sah man schon den 2IC einer Hochgenheimen Einheit so verwirrt vor sich, vor allem nur in Badehose. „Habt ihr sie noch alle, mich so zu erschrecken?" fragte Alex empört musste aber sofort grinsen. „Macht euch schon weg." Alex legte sich wieder hin, wurde aber wieder gestört. „Ich hatte gesagt ihr sollt euch weg machen ich will mich sonnen." sagte er ohne die Augen auf zu machen. „Ok bin weg, dann sagen sie aber dem General warum sie nicht gekommen sind und sich lieber in der Sonne rekeln." hörte er eine weibliche Stimme. Er machte die Augen auf und sah eine Person über sich stehen. Da durch das sie die Sonne im Rücken hatte er kannte er nicht das Gesicht, was sich aber nach kurzer Zeit änderte. „Mensch Laura warum sagen sie das denn nicht gleich?" „Ach ich wollte sie noch eine wenig in Badehose betrachten." antwortete Laura keck. „Das sieht ihnen mal wieder recht. Machen wir uns auf den Weg."Alex stand auf und folgte Ölaura zu einemin der nähe geparktem Humvee, als beiden auf ihren Plätzen saßen fuhren sie los.

Laura sah immer wieder zu ihm hinüber wenn sie dachte er bemerke dies nicht. „Was ist?noch nie nen Mann in Badehose gesehen,oder warum sehen sie mich immer an?" „Ich...Nein..Shit." Für die Restliche Fahrt zu Basis sagte keiner mehr ein Wort. Über einen Funksender gab sie das Signal um den Unterirdischen Hanger zu öffnen. Nach dem sie das Schwere Tor Passiert hatten packte sie den Wagen und ging vor Alex her in Richtung zum Büro des Generals.

„Herrein" kam es von innen, noch bevor einer der Beiden anklopfen konnte. „Oberst, Major. Setzen sie sich ich habe einiges mit ihnen zu besprechen. Oberst ich nehme ihren Vorschlag für den zweiwöchigen Urlaub für alle an. Anfangen werden die Team eins – acht und EGT-1. Wir fliegen Morgen. Allerdings sie beiden müssen mich ins Pentagon und danach auf ein geheimes Flugfeld in Montana begleiten. Im Pentagon wir unsere derzeitige Situation besprochen und abgestimmt ob wir mehr Personal bekommen. In Montana werden sie die ersten Piloten auf die Super Tomcat Trainieren, den Pluga hat sich gemeldet die ersten Maschinen sind in wenigen Tagen fertig, auch die ersten C-200 hat er bald Fertig." erklärte der General. Doch Alex fand da nicht so Toll, denn so hatte er sich seinen Urlaub nicht vorgestellt. „ok ich mache es." antwortete Laura. „Ich auch allerdings unter einer Bedingung." kam es von Alex. „Und die wäre?" fragte der Genral. „Mein Team und ich fliegen heute schon mit der X-200 zu Erde, machen eine Team-Abend und dann kommen der Major und ich morgen zum Pentagon." „Abgemacht. Holen sie ihr Team und weg mit ihnen."

Vor der Tür des Büros standen die beiden nun unschlüssig. „Was soll ich nur mit nehmen?" überlegte Laura. Alex schüttelte den Kopf „Frauen." Zwei Stunden später trafen sich alle im Hanger an der X-200. Rebecca wollte sich schon auf den Piloten Sessel setzen, da sie die Pilotin des Teams war,wurde aller Dings von Alex aufgehalten. „nichts da. Das ist der erste Langstrecken Hyperraumflug und den mache ich." bestimmte er. Schnell waren alle Taschen und ein wenig Fracht verstaut und alle saßen auf ihren Plätzen.

„Echo 419 erbittet Startfreigabe." sprach Er in sein Helmmicro, wo bei er ein paar Schalter umlegte. Die Turbinen der X-200 starteten mit einem Tiefen Brumen. „Echo 419 Startfreigabe erteilt. Hals und Bein Bruch." Das Hangerdach öffnete sich und der Oberst manövrierte den Transporter mit blau glimmenden Triebwerken aus dem Hanger Richtung freiem Raum. Im All angekommen fuhr Alex die Maschienen auf 100% hoch und startete den Hyperantrieb. Keine zehn Sekunden später waren sie im Hyperraum verschwunden. „Werte Gäste, wir erreichen unser Ziel in geschätzten 11 Stunden. Unsere Stewardess Laura Spinofa wird für ihr Leibliches Wohl sorgen." rief Alex aus dem Cockpit.

Nach genau 10.59 Stunden fielen sie direkt neben dem Mond aus dem Hyperraum. Alle versammelten sich im Cockpit um einen Blick auf die Erde zu erlangen, wie sie Blaue und Grün schimmernd vor ihnen lag. Je näher sie kamen um so mehr füllte sie das Fenster aus. „Setzte euch wieder hin ich Begine mit dem Landeanflug." Gesagt getan,als alle saßen flog Alex die X-200 in die Atmosphäre. Langsam glitt der Transporter in die Atmosphäre der Erde, ohne einen Feuerschweis zu verursachen. Nach dem sie im Luftraum Über Deutschland waren steuerte er den Landeplatz auf dem Truppenübungsplatz Schmittenhöhe an. Nach dem sie gelandet warenmachten sie sich auf den Weg ins Bundeswehrzentralkrankenhaus um ein paar ihrer Kolegen zu Besuchen. Als sie wieder gingen war es 20 Uhr und so machten sie sich auf den Weg um einen Geselligen Team Abend zu verbringen. Da sie noch in Fleck unterwegs waren vilen sie natürlich direkt auf, aber das störte sie nicht wirklich. Ineriner Kleinen Bar in der Innenstadt machten sie es sich gemütlich und redeten über alles was ihnen so einviel, nur ihr Job blieb ausen vor. Gegen 3 Uhr früh waren die Freunde so voll, das der Wirt die Feldjäger rufen musste,damit sie ohne Randale gingen.

„Also Soldat, wo ist ihre Kaserne?" fragte einer der Feldjäger, ein Leutnant. Wo mit die feldjäger aber nicht gerechnet hatten, war das Alex nicht so betrunken war wie die anderen. „Erstens heißt das Oberst und zweitens der Major und ich müssen zur Schmittenhöhe, für den Rest ist ein Zimmer ind gebäude 4 der Falkensteinkaseren bringen sie dort hin, damit ist alles vergessen, kein Bericht oder sonstiges. Verstanden?" Der Leutnant nickte. Alex rief sich und Laura ein Taxi,was sie zur Schmittenhöhe bracht. Der Wachhabende Soldat wunderte sich,das ein hochraniger Offizier in einem Taxi kam, sagte aber nicht. Auf Befehl von Alex kam einWolf, der sie zum Hanger der X-200 brachte. Laura war kurz vor dem eintreffen beim Transporter eingeschlafen, was an der nicht zu verachtenden Menge Alkohol lag. Alex verfrachtete sie im Passagierbereicht und selber ging er ins Cockpit, startete und stellte den Autopiloten auf die Andrews Air Force Base ein . In13 Stunden sollten sie da sein, damit sie noch ein wenig Schlaffen konnten. Und damit schlief auch er ein.

Eine Stunde vor Ankunft in Anderws wachte Alex auf, damit er noch vor der Morgendämmerung in einem Hanger landen konnte, den obwohl wichtige Militärs der USA von der X-200 wussten ware sie noch immer ein Geheimflugzeug,was nicht jeder sehen sollte. Zur Bewachung des Hnagers hatten sie sogar eine Einheit der GSG 9 von der deutschen Botschaft abgezogen. In einem Diplomaten Wagen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Pentagon. Damit sie nicht so auffallen würden hatten sie sich Zivilsachen noch im Hanger angezogen. Die Wachen vor dem Haupteingang des Pentagon mussten schmunzeln, als sie die beiden sahen.

Sie hatten sich etwas lässiges, aber denn noch der Etickete entsprechend angezogen, damit passten sie so gar nicht in das Bild vor ihnen. Soldaten in Fleck- oder Ausgehuniformund jede Menge Anzugträger. Beide zeigten ihre Ausweise vor und wurden durch gelassen. Als nächstes kamen die Metalldetektoren. Der Major kam ohne einen Muks hindurch, doch der Oberst hatte da so seine Probleme. Sir, legen sie bitte alle Metallgegenstände in den Korb." vordere der Wachmann ihn auf. Zum vor scheinen kam ein Schlüsselbund, ein Handy und ein MK23 SOCOM plus mehrere Ersatzmagazine. „Waffe!" reif der Beamte. Sofort waren bewaffnete Sicherheitsleute da, die den Oberst umringten. „Stop! Ich habe eine Genehmigung dafür." sagte der Oberst griff er in seine Innentasche und zog ein Schreiben hervor. Die ihm erlaubte EINE Waffe seiner Wahl mit ins Pentagon zu nehmen. Nach dem das geklärt war gingen die beiden in das Starbucks Caffee in der Eingangshalle. Nach dem sie sich ihr Frühstück und einen Kaffee geholt hatten setzten sie sich an einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke.

„Sie haben sie wohl nicht mehr alle." kam es grinsen von Spinofa. „Warum den das?" „Wie kann MANN den nur mit einer Pistole ins Pentagon gehen, das ist doch fast reif für die Klapsmühle." „Was wollen sie den? Hätte ich denen auch noch mein Messer geben sollen?" mit diesen Worten zog er ein KM2000 Kampfmesser aus der Jacke und schnitt sich seinen Begal auf.

„Sie schlafen bestimmt auch mit einer Waffe unterm Kopfkissen." „Kanst es ja raus finden.." kam es mit einem nicht genau zu deutendem Lächeln von Alex.

Nach dem sie zwei Stunden lang im Starbucks gesessen hatten machten sie sich langsam auf den Weg zum Besprechungsraum, wurden jedoch kurz nach dem sie das Caffeee verlassen hatten von einem jungen Airman angesprochen. „Sind sie Oberst Dudmars?"fragte er. „Das bin ich." antwortete Alex. „Sir, General Hammond möchte gerne mit ihnen Reden. Ich soll sie zu ihm Bringen." „Dann mal los." Der Airman führte sie zu einem gut bewachten Fahrstuhl. Nach einem kurzem, Gespräch zwischen dem Airman und einer der Wachen wurden die drei Vorbeigelassen. „Es geht jetzt ein paar Stockwerke nach unten." Laura beobachtete die Ziffern, die für die Stockwerke standen. Die anzeige blieb bei SUB 5 stehen. Der Airman führte sie in einen geräumigen Konferenzraum. „General Hammond kommt sofort zu ihnen." Alex und Laura setzten sich auf einen Stuhl und warteten darauf das Hammond zu ihnen kam. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da öffnete sich die Tür und Hammond betrat den Raum. Sofort sprangen die beiden auf und Salutierten vor Hammond, der den Gruß erwiderte.

„Also sie sind Oberst Dudmars und Major Spinofa, es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Man hört so einiges von ihnen." kam es von Hammond. „davon ist bestimt nur die Hälfte war. Sir." das Sir schob Alex noch schnell nach. „Wie dem auch sei. Warum ich sie eigentlich sprechen wollte ist, ich wollte ihnen etwas geben." Mit diesen Worten hollte er einen Silbernen, länglich und schmalen Kasten aus der Tasche seiner Uniuformjake. „Bevor sie sich Fragen was hier drinnen ist, es ist ein GDO. Nicht irgend ein DGO,sondern eins, das wenn man den Code eingibt vollen Zugang zum SGC gewährt. Die Iris wird geöffnet, sie können durch kommen und niemand stellt irgend welche Fragen." erklärte Hammond. „Warum geben sie uns so etwas?"! Wollte Laura wissen. „nun einer der Gründe ist, wir haben durch Tok´ra von „einer Geheimnis vollen Macht" gehört, die die Goa´uld angreift und die Politiker wollen Kontakt zu ihnen Aufnehmen. Und zum anderem haben sie Notfalls Zufluchtsort, wo sie keiner Vermuten wird. Ich bitte sie das nur noch ihrem General zu sagen, sonst niemanden. Und jetzt solltenwir uns setzen, das Treffen finden in 5 Minuten statt."

Fünf Minuten später war der Raum voll. Es war sogar der Stabsscheff der USA,der Britten und sogar General Schneiderhahn da. Anfangs wurde nur über relativ belangloses Zeug,wie Alex fand, diskutiert, aber nach und nach kamen die Interessanten Themen, wie wichtige Siege gegen die Goa´uld. Nach ungefär drei Stunden wurde eine kleine Pause gemacht, in der Alex und Laura, General Heine über das GDO der Pause, kam das wohlinteresanteste Thema, die Versorgung der Basis.

„Wie wir ja alle wissen fliegen zwischen der Erde und P1D-104 regelmäßig Alkesh und Transportschiffe hin und her um die Versorgung zu sichern. Das ist bis jetzt das einzigste was wirklich ohne Probleme Läuft. Nur wir brauchen mehr Personal." Als das Wort Personal fiel waren einge der Militärs sofort wütend. „Sie haben 1000 Mann, mehr als das SGC und da wollen sie mir sagen die seien zu wenig?" fragte ein Amerikanischer General. „Ja, ich glaube das wollte der Genral damit sagen." meinte nun Alex. „wer sind sie denn?"fragte der General, der sich so aufgeregt hatte. „Ich bin Oberst Alexander Dudmars. Und wir haben wirklich zu wenig Personal. Die Hälfte ist für die Fahrzeuge zuständig,es sind die Besatzungen – 500 Mann - , die alle an ihren Fahrzeugen selber Reparieren müssen, wo für sie nicht ausgebildet sind. Da durch ist die Hälfte unserer Panzer im Moment nicht Einsatz bereit. Dann haben wir noch das Nicht Kämpfende personal, der Stab, die Ingenieure und die Ärzte was auch insgesamt 150 Mann sind. Der Rest ist Infanterie: 15 kleine Teams á 4-8 Mann und vier Eingreiftruppen je 72 Mann. Das ist zu brauchen mindestens weitere 300 Mann." damit endete Alex Aufzählung. Einige Generäle schnauften nur. Doch dann räusperte sich General Schneiderhan. „Da sie ja anscheinend keine weiteren Soldaten zur Verfügung stellen wollen." dabei sah er die anderen Generäle an. „Stellt die Bundeswehr mindestens weitere 500 Mann zur Verfügung, damit sie das haben was sie brauchen. Natürlich sind die Piloten die wir ihnen vorher schon versprochen haben hier nicht mit drinnen."

nach der Konferenz Standen General Schneiderhahn, Genral Heine, Alex und Laura beisammen und unterhielten sich. „War ja klar, das die Britten und die Amerikaner uns nicht das geben was wir Brauchen." kam es von Genral Heine, der sich so etwas schon gedacht hatte. „das würde ich nicht sagen genral Heine." hörte man eine Stimme hinter der kleinen Gruppe sagen, es war General Maynyard, der Stabschef der USA. „Sie wissen doch Politik. Aber ich werde alles in die wege leiten, damit sie Unterstützung von personal der 75th Ranger Regiment bekommen. Ach bevor ich es vergesse Oberst Dumars,wenn sie nachher zu der Ausbildung der Piloten fliegen sollten sie wissen, das es zur Zeit ca. 200 Piloten sind, die sie trainieren sollen." Damit ging der General seinen weg.

Nach weiteren Minuten langweiliger Konversation machten sich Alex und Alura wieder auf den Weg nach Andrews. Auf der Basis machtensie sich einenschönen tag, was so viel hier wie die zur zeit nicht Benutzte Maschiene des Präsidenten zu besichtigen und und und.

Gegen 18Uhr wurde es langsam Dunkel und die beiden begabensich in den Hanger. Die Tore wurden geöffnet und die Beiden flogen Richtung montana.


	7. S01XE07 Erstkontakt Teil 1

Erde, Stargate-Center

General Hammond ging nervös in seinem Büro auf und ab. In letzter Zeit war viel passiert. Man hatte Anubis Schiff zerstört, man hatte „ausersehen" das Tornetzwerk lahm gelegt und die Kull-Krieger hatte man entdeckt. Das war aber alles nicht der Grund für seine Nervosität, nein es war etwas viel kleineres. SG-12 war seit fast 12 Stunden überfällig. Man hatte vor zwei Stunden SG-2, 3 und 11 losgeschickt um SG-12 zu suchen. Natürlich hatte er auch Hilfe von „außen" angefordert.

Trotz dem machte er sich sorgen um seine Leute.

Unruhig tiegerte der General in seinem Büro auf und ab, bis er schließlich in den Besprechungsraum blieb er vor dem großen Fenster zum Torraumstehen. Lange Minuten blieb er dort stehen und ging seinen Gedanken nach, bis das Tor anfing sich zu drehen. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg in den Kontrollraum unter ihm.

„Was haben wir?" fragte er Walter Harriman. „Die Tok´ra." antwortete er und öffnete die Iris.

Einen Moment später verließ eine junge Frau in den für die Tok´ra Typischen Kleidern das Tor. „Selaia von den Tok´ra. Ich bringe wichtige Informationen." sprach sie in der Typichen Goa´uld Stimme. Hammond gab Anweisung die Tok´ra in den Besprechungsraum zu eskortieren. Dort angekommen wartete der General auch schon.

„Was für Informationen habe sie den für uns?" fragte der General, als Selaiasaß. „Einer unsere Spione in den Reihen von Kolma hat vor kurzem Informationen über fünf gefangene Tau´ri an den Hohen Rat gesendet, doch dieser konnte nichts unternehmen, des halb haben sie mich Geschikt, um euch diese Informationen zu überbringen und euch auch um etwas zu bitte. Der Spion von dem Wir die Infos haben meldet sich nicht mehr und daher nehme wir an,das Kolma in gefangen genommen hat. Wir bitten euch, wenn ihr eure Leute befreit, auch unseren Spion zu befreien." „Wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, werden wir es machen. Aber mich wundert etwas. SG-12 besteht nur aus vier Personen,also wie können es fünf Menschen von der Erde sein?" fragte Hammond. „Das weiß ich nicht. Das ist auf jeden Fall das was unser Spion gemeldet hat fünf Tau´ri. Ich habe auch die Koordinaten des Planeten mit gebracht." Selaia zog eine Zettel aus einer ihre Taschen und legte diesen auf den Tisch. Hammond nahm den Zettel und betrachtete ihn. Danach gab er ihn eine Soldaten. „bringen sie den zu Sergeant Harriman und sagen sie ihm er soll SG-2, 3und 11 zurück rufen."

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen General Hammond, Selaia, so wie die Team 2, 3 und 11 im Besprechungsraum und besprachen wie man in die Basis kommen konnte.

„... also ist das der beste Weg, den die Tok´ra in die Basis kennen?" fragte Colonel Ferreti, Teamchef von SG-2. „JA, das stimmt. Alle anderen sind zu gefährlich, da dort Stabswaffentürme aufgestellt sind. Außerdem befindet sich dort eine Garnison von fast 10.000 Treuen Jaffa dort." erklärte Selaia. „Mit einem kleinem Stoßtrupp könnten wir SG-12 befreien Sir." meinte Ferreti an Hammond gewannt. „Ich würde sie gerne begleiten. Ich kenne die Pläne der Basis auswendig." meinte die Tok´ra. „Ich hätte kein Problem damit." meinte Ferreti. Hammond nickte. „Also gut. Sobald ihre Teams bereit sind können sie Starten."

Ferreti hatte seine Leute angetrieben, so das sie schon eine viertel Stunde später wieder im Torraum standen. Bis an die Zähne bewaffnet wartete sie drauf, das sich das Gate öffnete und die Mission starten konnte. Ferreti wandte sich an die Tok´ra. „damit das aber klar ist. ICH leite diese Mission. Sie befolgen meine Befehle, als ob es die des hohen Rates wären. Haben sie das verstanden." sagte er freundlich ,aber mit Nachdruck. „JA das habe ich Colonel." Das Tor fing an sich zu drehen und alle nahmen Aufstellung. „Einheiten 2, 3 und 11 viel Glück,bringt sie nach Hause und Möge Gott sie schützen." sagte Hammond über das Mikrofon.

Ferreti und Colonel Reynolds entsicherten je zwei Granaten mit Betäubungsgas und warfen sie durch das Tor, zogen ihre Gasmasken auf und wartete dreißig Sekunden, bevor sich durch das Tor gingen.

Auf dem Planeten, Gefängnis

Die sechs Gestalten saßen alle in der selben Zelle und warteten auf das was nun Kommen würde. Unter ihnen war eine Frau, die schon in der Zelle saß, als die anderen gebracht wurden. Sie hatte als ein zigste noch nichts gesagt, was die andern verwunderlich fanden. Major Evan Lorne, der vor Kurzem zu SG-12 versetzt worden war betrachtet die Frau eingehend. Ihre uniform war an mehreren Stellen aufgerissen und sie hatte einen Verband am rechten ihm aber am meisten Stötre, war das er diese Uniform irgend wo her kannte, er wusste nur nicht wo. Er wollte einen neuen versuch starten um etwas aus der Frau raus zu bekommen, als die Tür ihrer Zelle geöffnet wurde. Durch den schmalen Spalt der Tür viel nun licht in die Zelle, wo durch alle geblendet wurden, a es in der Zelle doch sehr dunkel war. „Hol die Frau der Meute!" befahl einer der Jaffa. Zwei seiner Begleiter gingen auf die Frau zu, packten sie an den Armen und schleiften sie hinter sich aus der Zelle.

Nach dem sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte und sich der Rest wieder an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, verfielen sie in schweigen, denn jeder wusste was der Frau nun bevorstand. Folter Schmerzen und sogar der Tod. Doch lange blieb es nicht so still. Der Tok´ra, der mit in der Zelle saß und sich Hemro nannte gab einen Laut von sich. „Verflucht, was ist das." sagte er laut und griff unter sich. Er hatte sich auf den Platz gesetzt, auf dem vorher die Frau gesessen hatte. Als er das Objekt in der Hand hielt wusste er erst nichts damit anzufangen,da es zu dunkel war um es richtig erkennen zu können. Daher stand er auf und Ging zur Tür und hielt das Objekt in den schwachen Lichtschein, der durch einen Spalt herein drang. Jetzt erkannte er es. „Ein Messer." sagte er halb laut. „Wer hat ein Messer?" fragte Lorne. „Die Frau die sie eben geholt haben. Sie hat es anscheinend schon die ganze Zeit gehabt und es vor uns und den Jaffa versteckt." „Miststück." raunte einer Sergeants der beiden Sergeants in der Zelle. „Sie hatte die ganze zeit eine Waffe und hat uns nichts gesagt. Hätten wir das früher gewusst, hätten wir versuchen können die Tür aufzubrechen." „Vermutlich hatte sie ihre gründe,das ist jetzt aber auch egal. Wichtiger ist wer sie ist." meinte Lorne. „Major, seit dem wir hier sind hat sie kein einziges Wort mit uns gesprochen, also wo her sollen wir wissen wer sie ist?" kam es von Lieutenant Hailey. „Ich weiß nicht wer sie ist, aber wo her sie kommt. Hätten sie aufgepasst,dann wüssten sie das auch Lieutenant. Sie gehört zu einem Volk, von dem wir gehört haben, das seit mehrere Monaten die Goa´uld angreift. Diese nennen es Die Meute." erklärte der Major. „Von denen habe ich auch schon gehö sollen angeblich ohne Rücksicht gegen die Goa´uld vorgehen. Mal töten sie nur eine Person und dann jagen sie ganze anlagen in die Luft. Bis jetzt hat noch keiner einen von ihnen gesehen, geschweige denn Gefangen nehmen können." sagte Hemro. „und was soll uns das Bringen?" wollte Hailey wissen. „Ganz einfach. Wenn sie kommen um die Frau zu befreien kommen wir auch hier raus."

Goa´uld Verhörraum

Die Jaffa hatten die Frau in den Raum gebracht uns sie an die Wand gefesselt. Ihre Arme waren zu den Seiten an dicken Ketten befestigt,ihre Beine ebenfalls. Sie konnte sich kaum bewegen. Nach für sie unendlich langen Minuten betrat ein Mann gefolgt von zwei Jaffa den Raum. Die Frau verfolgte ihn mit ihren Blick, bis er genau vor ihr stand. „Da mein Vorgänger nichts aus dir raus holen konnte hat mein Gott ihn bestraft und mich Geschickt. Ich verspreche dir mir wirst du verraten was ich wissen will Weib." sagte der Goa´uld herablassend. Er hielt einem der Jafa die Offene Hand hin und dieser gab ihm einen Folterstock. Der Goa´uld spielte mit diesem herum und wandte sich von der Frau ab. „Wie heißt dein Planet?" wollte er wissen,doch die Frau schwieg. Er drehte sich um und schlug ihr den Stock in die Rippen. Der durch den Stock verursachte Schmerz lies sie schreien und zucken. Ihre Augen und Ihr Mund glühte gelb-orange. Der Schrei hallte durch den ganzen Komplex, so das auch die anderen Gefangen ihn hörten. Er entfernte den Stock und sofort hörten die Schmerzen auf. „Sag mir wie deine Welt heiß und wo sie liegt. Jeder hat seine grenzen auch du, also Sprich lieber und ich verspreche dir einen Schnellen Tod." Dieses mal bekam er eine Antwort. „Leck mich. Wixer." reif die Frau Hass erfüllt. Die Reaktion kam sofort, denn sie bekam sofort wieder den Stab in die Rippen. Dieses mal hielt er den Starb länger dort. Nach dem er aufgehört hatte legte der Goa´uld den Stab bei Seite. „Ok, da du mir nicht sagen willst wo her du kommst, versuchen wir doch mal was anderes. Wie ist dein Name Weib?" frage er. Doch sie starte ihn nur an „Fahr zur Hölle." zischte sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Einer der Jaffa sprang vor und schlug ihr in den Magen. „So spricht man nicht mit seinem Gott." schrie dieser sie an. „Von wegen Gott Monster trifte es besser." antwortete sie hustend. Der Jaffa wollte wieder zuschlagen, wurde aber vom Goa´uld zurück gehalten. „Das reicht." „Aber Gebieter sie hat euch beleidigt." „Bringt sie in die Zelle zurück." „Ja wohl mein Gebieter." Die beiden Jaffa machten die Frau los und schleiften sie zwischen sich her, Richtung Zelle.

In der Zelle

Nachdem sie die Schreie der Frau gehört hatten waren alle wieder verstummt, keiner trau sich auch nur einen Muks von sich zu geben, da er ja der nächste seien Konnte. So bekamen sie nicht mit, wie sich Schritte ihrer Zelle näherten. Erst als sich die Tür öffnete schreckten sie aus ihren Gedanke hoch. Zwei Jaffa brachten die Frau wieder zurück. Achtlos liesen sie sie einfach auf den Boden fallen und verschwanden sofort wieder. Direkt nach dem die Jaffa gegangen waren ging Lorne zu der Frau und überprüfte ihren Puls. „Sie lebt noch, ist vermutlich nur ohnmächtig." sagte er und trug sie mit Hilfe von Hemro auf die kleine Pritsche in der Zelle. Aus einem Teil ihres Hosenbeins machte er einen provisorischen Verband und wickelte diesen um die Wunde an den Rippen. Nach dem das gemacht war setzten sich alle hin und versuchten ein wenig zu schlafen, was aber nicht so ganz zu funktionieren schien, also fingen sie an sich zu unterhalte. Nach einer Stunde wurden sie durch ein stöhnen unterbrochen. Sofort sahen alle zu der Frau, die versuchte sich auf der Pritsche aufzurichten. Sofort war Major Lorne neben ihr. „Hey. Schön das sie wach sind, aber sie sollten lieber noch etwas liegen bleiben. Ihr Körper muss sich erst von den Strapazen erholen." Die Frau sah ihn an und versuchte etwas zusagen, doch satt dessen musste sie anfangen zu husten. „immer langsam. Sie gefoltert,da können sich nicht sofort wieder wie ein Rehkitz rumspringen." sagte Lorne sanft. „Ich weiß,ich war dabei." krächzte die Frau nun, was beiden ein kleines Lächeln entlockte. Nun kam auch Hemro dazu. „Schön das sie wach sind. Vielleicht können sie uns ja jetzt ein paar fragen beantworten." fragte dieser. „Mal sehen. Sie haben nicht zufällig etwas Wasser?" bekam er als Antwort. Alle schüttelten den Kopf. „Na toll. Vier tage hier und immer noch nichts in der Mini-Bar." Hailey und einer Der Sergeant halfen ihr sich aufrecht hinzu setzen. „Wie wir ja jetzt wissen sind sie seit vier tagen hier, aber wie kamen sie hier her?" wollte Lorne wissen. „Mein Team und ich waren auf einer Aufklärungsmission gegen die Goa´uld. Anfangs ging alles nach Plan, nach dem wir alles untersucht hatten machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück zum Tor. Dort angekommen entdeckten wir zwei Dutzend Jaffa, die um das Tor herum standen. Mein Team-Leader entschied, das wir die Jaffa neutralisieren sollten und uns dann durch das Tor zurück ziehen würden. Das klappte auch, da die Jaffa nicht wussten wie ihnen geschieht, doch als ich durch das Tor verschwinden wollte, wurde ich von einer Zat'n'ktel getroffen und als nächstes bin ich hier aufgewacht." erzählte die Frau. „Wow. Das hört sich alles genau so an wie unsere Arbeit. Woher kommen sie?" kam es von Lorne. „Ich komme von einer Welt, die vor langer zeit einst von den Goa´uld beherrscht wurde. Wir lehnten uns gegen sie auf und vertrieben sie von unsere Welt. Heute bekämpfen wir sie. Sie nennen uns „Die Meute". Und wo her kommen sie?" „Wir kommen von einem Planeten namens Erde." sagte Hailey. „Von dem habe ich schon gehört. Ihr sollt doch genau so wie wir die Goa`uld bekämpfen oder?" „Ja das machen wir, aber nicht alleine. Wir haben Hilfe von den Freien Jaffa und den Tok´ra wie ihm hier." meinte Lorne und zeigte auf Hemro. „Von denen habe ich auch schon gehört. Ihr seit doch auch Goa´uld, nur lebt ihr mit dem Wirt zusammen in dem Körper und bekämpft die Goa´uld." „Stimmt." Die Frau stand auf und ging zu der Stelle wo sie gesessen hat, bevor sie Verhört wurde. Sie kniete sich hin und suchte den Boden ab."Habt ihr meine Messer gesehen? Ich habe es hier liegen lassen." fragte sie die Anderen. „JA wir haben es. Warum haben sie uns nicht gesagt, das sie ein Messer haben?" fragte Lorne und hielt ihr das Messer hin. Die Frau nahm es von Lorne und setzte sich wieder auf die Pritsche. „Ich dachte sie wären nur Einbildung. Das die Goa´uld mir irgend eine Droge gegeben haben. Aber als ich wieder kam und ihr immer noch hier wart dachte ich mir ihr könnt keine Einbildung sein, vor allem weil ihr ausseht, wie ein SG-Team des Stargate-Center." erklärte sie. Mit dieser Aussage verwirrte sie die anwesenden. „Sie kennen das Stargate-Center?" fragte ein Sergeant. „JA ich habe davon gehört. Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben will ich versuchen noch ein wenig zu schlafen." damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Position von SG-2, 3 und 11

Die drei SG-Teams waren in den letzten zwei Stunden auf rund vier Kilometer an die Basis der Goa´uld ran gekommen. Immer wieder mussten sie Jaffa-Patrouillen ausweichen oder sich vor ihnen verstecken. In den letzten Minuten konnten sie sich überhaupt nicht bewegen, da rund 15 Meter vor ihnen sich eine Gruppe aus zehn Jaffa nieder gelassen hatte und anscheinend auch noch einige Zeit dort sitzen bleiben würden. „Was machen wir jetzt? Wir müssen da durch." meinte Raynolds. „Gibt es noch einen anderen Wegden wir nehmen können?" fragte Ferreti Selaia. „Ja, es gibt hier in der nähe noch einen Weg, aber der wird schwer bewacht. Alleine dort stehen sieben Stabwaffentürme." „Na toll. Ok wir gehen so vor, wir..." fing Colonel Feretti an doch weiter kam er nicht, den es näherte sich ihnen etwas was einen höllischen Lärm verursachte. Die Jaffa vor ihnen Sprangen auf und sahen sich um, genau so wie die SG-Teams, doch keine der beiden Gruppen konnte etwas entdecken. Das getöse kam immer näher und Ferreti erkannte das Geräusch, doch das konnte nicht sein. „Hubschrauber?" fragte Raynolds, der das Geräusch auch erkannt hatte. „Es hört sich wenigstens so an, aber wo her sollen die Kommen? Ich kenne kein Volk das diese Technologie besitzt.

In einem Flur des Gefängnis Trakts

Fünf völlig in schwarz gekleidete Personen schlichen durch die Gänge auf der Suche nach dem einem Raum, in dem sie war. Immer wider schaute der Anführer der Gruppe auf eine kleines Gerät. „Es ist hier ganz in der nähe. Wir müssen uns beeilen." sagte er und steckte das Gerät in eine Tasche und nahm seine Waffe in die Hand. „Seht i jeden Rau!" befahl er. Jede der Personen nahm eine Taschenlampe zu Hand und leuchtet in die Räume die sie umgaben. „Leer." „Hier auch." „Das selbe." „Auch." „Das muss schneller gehen.

Zelle von SG-12

Lorne saß in der einen Ecke und sah seinen Leuten beim schlafen zu. Was er nicht wusste, die unbekannte Frau beobachte ihn dabei. „können sie nicht schalfen sie oder halten sie Wache?" fragte sie Lorne. „Beides. Meine erste Mission als Team-Leader und dann das. Das ist so was von scheiße." „Immer ruhig. Sie schaffen das schon. Ich helfe ihnen das durch zustehen, das verspreche ich." „Machen sie lieber keine Versprechen die sie nicht halten können." „Das mache ich nie Major Lorne." „Evan." Wie bitte?" „Evan. Mein Vornahme." meinte er und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Sie nahm die Hand und meinte: „Laura." „Na dann. Hallo Laura." Beide mussten grinsen. Laura nahm ihr Messer und spielte damit. „Was hat es mit dem Messer auf sich?" fragte Evan. „Das habe ich von meinem Vorgesetztem bekommen. Er meinte mein altes wäre nicht mehr Diensttauglich." mit diesen Worten schleuderte sie das Messer gegen die Tür, wo es zitternd stecken Blieb.

Im Gang

Der Anführer blieb stehen und signalisierte seinem Team das selbe zu machen. „Haben sie das gehört?" fragte er. „Was denn?" „nah dieses Pochen." „Nein. Tut mir leid." Trotzdem ging er in die Richtung in der er das Geräusch blieb vor einer Tür stehen und leuchtete in den dahinter gelegen Raum. Einlächeln durhc zog sein Gesicht. „und wie war der Urlaub?" fragte er.

Die beiden Personen die er an leuchtete sahen ihn ungläubig an, bis Laura sich fing. „Da hat aber lange gedauert. Holen sie mich schon hier raus." kam es von ihr. „Bin dabei. Thomas ich habe sie, aber wir müssen das schloss sprengen." Evan und Laura hatten in er zwischen Zeit die anderen geweckt und nun standen sie in der hintersten Ecke des Raum. „Feuer in der Stellung!" hörten sie noch von draußen, als ach schon die Tür explodierte. Als sich der Staub gelegt hatte standen dort zwei Männer, die Evan nicht kannte. „Major, kommen sie heute noch?" fragte der eine. „Ja Alex. Schau mal wenn ich noch gefunden ha.." bei diesen Worten brach sie zusammen. „Sofort war der eine Mann bei ihr und fing sie auf. Während dieser Szene hatte Evan die beiden Männer beobachte. Beide trugen ein Gewehr, welches er nicht kannte. Auch hatten sie Pistolen dabei. Auf ihrem Kopf hatten sie ein schwarzes Barret. Mit einem unbekanntem Symbol. Zwei gekreuzte Schwerter vor eine Schild. Hinter dem Schild war anscheinend ein Planet. Um das ganze herum war eine Eichenlaubkranz. „Hey sie wollen sie hier bleiben oder kommen sie mit`" fragte der ein Mann Evan. Ich komme Mit. Mayers. Sie und Hoffman tragen sie Frau." Der man den Laura mit Alex angesprochen hatte hielt ihm ein Gewehr hin „Sie können doch damit umgehen oder?" kam die rhetorische Frage von ihm. Evan nah das Gewehr in die Hand zog am Ladehebel und meinte: „Ich glaube nicht."

Nach dem alle Waffen hatten machte sie sich auf den Weg. Evan Folgte mit seinem Team ihren Befreiern. Anscheinend kannten diese sich in der Basis aus, den schon nach kurzer Zeit standen sie auf einem riesigem Platz. Dort blieben sie stehen. „Wie gehst weiter?" fragte Evan. „Immer mit der ruhe." antwortete Alex, doch Evan konnte nicht ruhig bleiben, denn er sah etwas worauf er keine Lust hatte. „Jaffa!" rief er und eröffnete auch sofort das Feuer. Binnen Sekunden stürmte eine nicht zu unterschätzende Menge von Jaffa auf den Platz. Alex und sein Team gingen sofort in Deckung und legten die Jaffa unter Kreuzfeuer, doch es wahren Zuviel.

Unaufhörlich rückten die Jaffa näher auf die Stellung der Menschen vor. Diese verschossen Magazin um Magazin, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie kaum noch Munition für die Pistolen dazu kam auch noch, das immer mehr Jaffa auf den Platz gestürmt kamen und sich an dem Kampf wusste nicht wie lange sie noch diesem Ansturm stand halten konnten und da war er nicht der Ein zigste. Auch Major Lorne stellte sich diese Frage und kam zum Selben Ergebnis: Nicht mehr feuerten sie weiter und weiter. Doch sie bekamen unerwartet Hilfe. In den Reihen der Jaffa explodierten mehrere Sprängsetzte. Diese rissen dutzende Jaffa in den Tod. Die Gruppe sah sich verwundert um, den ihr Taxi sollte erst in 5 Minuten hier sein. Doch die Antwort lies nicht lange auf sich warten. Aus einem Seitengang kamen drei feuernde SG-Team auf die Gruppe zu. In der Deckung angekommen sahne sich die SG-Teams erst mal um und feuerten dabei auf die Jaffa. „Ich bin Colonel Ferreti, SG-2." „Alexander, M-1. Schön sie zu sehen Ihr Team hier aht sich gut geschlagen." dabei zeigte Alex auf Lorne und sein Team." „Schön zu hören, aber wir müssen hier weg." fuhr Ferreti fort. „Das weiß ich, aber unsere mitfahre Gelegenheit kommt erst in vier Minuten." meinte Alex. „Dann halten wir die Position, dann müssen sie uns aber mit nehmen,." „Aber sicher doch." Ferreti gab Alex seine Pistole und beide beteiligten sich wider an dem Gefecht. Unerwartet hörte der beschuss durch die Jaffa auf. Alex blickte über die Deckung um den Grund ausfindig zu machen. Schwer war das nicht, ein Mann in bunten Kleidern stand in der Mitte der Jaffa.

„Ich bin der Diener des einzig waren Gottes Kolma. Ich befehle euch ergebt euch jetzt, dann werdet ihr schnell sterben. Überlegt rasch!" reif der Goa´uld. Alex blickte auf seien Uhr 00:02:24. er drehte sich um und sah Ferreti an."Machen sie das hier ruhig." meinte dieser. Alex nickte. „Thomas markiere mal den Goa´uld für unsere Freunde." Thomas nahm aus seiner Tasche ein Lasermarkierungsgerät und hielt es auf den Goa´uld, während Alex aus der Deckung aufstand. Sofort richteten sich alle Stabwaffen auf ihn. 2Habt ihr euch entschieden?" rief der Goa´uld im zu. „Ja weißt du,wir haben da ein Problem. Ich würde dich ja liebend gerne auf ein Getränk einladen, aber..." Alex hörte ein Zichen und sah dann einen Feuerschweif am ende. „Aber du wirst nicht mehr dazu kommen." mit diesen Worten hecktet er wieder in die Deckung. Keinen Moment zu früh war er gesprungen, den ein Hagel aus Raketen und Geschossen schlug in die Reihen der Jaffa ein. Und dann kamen sie auch schon feuernd aus ihren Maschinenkanonen und im Tiefflug überflogen vier Kampfhubschrauber die Stellung der Menschen, gefolgt von vier Transporthubschraubern. Diese landeten hinter der Stellung und gaben mit ihren Miniguns Deckungsfeuer. Alex scheuchte alle zu den Hubschraubern, die nur darauf warteten wieder ab zu Fliegen. Wehrend der gesamten Evakuierung feuerten die Kampfhubschrauber auf die Jaffa. Von diesen kam nur Sporadisch Gegenwehr. Die meisten waren zu verängstigt um zu feuern, da sie solche Fluggeräte nicht kannten. Aber einen Großteil an der Angst hatten die HE-Geschosse der Bordkanonen, die unaufhörlich in die feindlichen Stellungen einschlugen. Nach dem alle an Bord der Hubschrauber waren hoben diese Ab und machten sich auf den Weg zum Tor.

Bravo 22, Passagierkabine

„Also haben wir uns das vor hin doch nicht eingebildet,das wir Hubschrauber gehört hatten." kam es bewundernd von Colonel Raynolds. „Nur das beste für unsere Einsetzte Kam es von Alex, der Neben Laura saß,die auf einer Trage lag. Einer der Sanitäter kümmerte sich um sie, da sie seit dem sie zusammen gebrochen war nicht mehr Aufgewacht war. Der Sani hatte gemeint, das es an der Folter lag und das sich ihr Körper erst mal erholen müsste. „wir haben auf unserem Planeten zwar auch diese Technologie, können sie aber nicht durch das Tor bringen, da wir zu wenig Platz in unsere Basis haben." meinte Ferreti. „Wir mussten uns auch extra eine neuen Basis bauen, damit das geht. Aber jetzt können wir alles durch das Tor bringen, was durch Passt."erklärte Thomas. „Was würden sie davon halten, wenn wir zusammen gegen die Goa´uld kämpfen?" kam die doch ein wenig unerwartete Frage von Colonel Raynolds. „Das können wir nicht entscheiden,das müssen unsere Anführer klären." schaltete sich nun auch wieder Alex in das Gespräch ein. „"Bei uns wäre es das Selbe." meinte Ferreti. „Sir, wir landen in wenigen Augenblicken, wir bräuchten dann noch Hilfe um wieder durch das Gate zu kommen." rief der Pilot von Vorne. „verstanden." antwortete Alex. Kurz nach dem die Hubschrauber gelandet waren und alle ausgestiegen waren kamen aus den umstehenden Gebüschen zwanzig, ebenfalls schwarz gekleidete, Männer uns fingen an die Rotorblätter zusammen zu klappen. Nach dem das bei allen Maschinen erledigt war, es hatte keine fünf Minuten gedauert, wählte einer das Gate an und die Hubschrauber wurden durch das Tor gezogen bzw. geschoben.

Doch einen der Kampfhubschrauber mussten sie zurück lassen. Die Jaffa hatten den Heckrotor getroffen. Durch das heiße Plasma der Stabwaffe waren die Rotoren fast komplett geschmolzen. Nur mit Glück hatte der Pilot es geschafft den Hubschrauber zu lasse.

Nach dem alle durch waren zündete der Pilot den zurück gelassenen Sprengstoff und zerstörte den Hubschrauber komplett.

Unbekannter Planet

„Wo sind wir hier? Ist das ihre Heimatwelt?" fragte Loren als erster ,der sich wunderte, das nichts auf eine Zivilisation hindeutete. „Nein ist es nicht. Hier machen wir nur einen Zwischenstopp um sie nach hause zu Schicken. Erst danach gehen wir zu dem Planeten auf dem unser Basis liegt." meinte Cindy. „Warum nehmen sie uns nicht mit zu ihrer Basis?" wollte Ferreti wissen. „Machen sie so etwas wenn sie die Leute nicht kennen?" stellte Thomas die Gegenfrage. „Nein. Eigentlich ..Ja ok." „Also verstehen sie uns."

Bei Laura, Alex und Lorne

Kurz nach dem sie durch das Tor kamen war Laura aufgewacht. AM Anfang war sie sichtlich verwirrt,was sich aber schnell legte, als sie den Oberst erkannte. „Das nächste mal laufen sie schneller, haben wir uns da verstanden Major." sagte Alex gespielt Böse. „Ich werde es versuchen." antwortete Laura. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr wie ein leises flüstern. „Wie haben sie sie eigentlich gefunden?" wollte nun Lorne wissen. Der Oberst Griff an seine Kampfweste und zog Lauras Messer und eine Art PDA hervor. Er schaltet das Gerät ein und dieser zeigte einen Pfeil an,der Direkt auf das Messer Zeigte. „Wir haben einen von Kolmas Gefolgsleuten in Gewahrsam. Dieser hat uns eine Liste mit Planeten gegeben und als wir auf einem der Planeten den Sender, der im Messer ist geortet haben starteten wir sofort eine Rettungsaktion." „Sie haben einen Sender in mein Messer eingebaut?" fragte Laura ungläubig. „Nicht nur in dein. In alle neuen Messer wurden die eingebaut." Aus dem Hintergrund höreten sie wie Lorne gerufen wurde. „Major kommen sie wir wollen zurück. Der General wartet bestimmt schon." Lorne hob die Hand zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte. „Major Lorne ich habe noch was für sie." Kam es von Laura. Lorne sah sie an und erkannte das sie ihm ihr Messer hin hielt. „Das kann ich nicht an nehmen." meinte er „Doch das können sie. Und das auch." mischte sich Alex ein und gab Lorne einen Zettel. „Wenn sie uns treffen wollen kommen sie in vier Tagen auf diesen Planeten, aber nur mit Leuten die was zu sagen haben." Lorne Nickte und ging zu seinen Leuten, die schon die Erde angewählt hatten. Unter ihnen war auch der Gefangene Tok´ra. Die Tok´ra die die SG-Teams begleitet hatte blieb unterdessen auf denP laneten und ging auf Alex zu. „Ich bin Selaia von den Tol´ra ich würde gerne mit ihnen Sprechen..."


	8. S01XE08 Erstkontakt Teil 2

Erde, Stargate-Center

Der Rettungstrupp war nun schon seit mehren Stunden unterwegs und Genral Hammond hoffte auf eine baldige Rückkehr seiner Leute. Hammond hatten den Befehl gegeben ihn sofort zu informieren, wenn das Team zurück käme und so kam es, das ein Airman durch den Berg lief, denn vor wenigen Minuten war der Rettungstrupp zurück gekommen.

Vor dem Quartier des Generals bleib er stehen und klopfte an. Von drinnen hörte er wie ein Stuhl über den Boden geschoben wurde, dann wie die Tür von innen aufgeschlossen wurde. „Ja?" fragte Hammond, der seinen Kopf aus der Tür gesteckt hatte. „Sir. Der Rettungstrupp ist zurück. Sie wollten benachrichtigt werden." „Danke Airman." bedankte sich Hammond, verließ sein Quartier und folgte ihm in den Besprechungsraum. Vor diesem verabschiedete sich der Airman und der General betrat diesen.

Sofort standen alle anwesend stramm und salutierten. Hammond erwiderte den Gruß und wies seine Leute mit einer Handbewegung an sich zu setzen. „Meine Herren,wie ist die Mission gelaufen?" fragte Hammond der sich mittlerweile auch gesetzt hatte. „Besser als erwartet Sir. Wir konnten Major Lorns Team und den Tok´ra befreien, das ist aber nur ein Teil der Geschichte..."fing Colonel Ferreti an zu erzählen,wie die Befreiung vonstattengegangen ist.

Kurz vor Ende betrat Major Lorne den Besprechungsraum. „Major,wie geht es ihnen?" fragten Hammond den Major. „Doktor Fraiser meinte mein Team und ich sind Gesund und Einsatzbereit." „Schön zu hören. Setzten sie sich." Ferreti fuhr mit seinem Bericht fort. Als er die Helikopter erwähnte konnte sich Hammond denken wer da geholfen hatte seine Leute zu befreien, sagte aber nicht. Was der Colonel als nächstes sagte verwunderte den General sichtlich. „Habe ich sie richtig verstanden Colonel? Diese Gruppe die ihnen geholfen hat, bittet um Diplomstichen Kontakt zur Erde?" fragte Hammond sicherheitshalber noch ein mal nach. „JA, Sir. Wenn wir einverstanden sind, soll in vier Tagen eine Delegation von uns auf diesen Planeten kommen." Der Colonel machte eine Pause, schob den Zettel den sie bekommen hatten dem General zu und fuhr fort: „Sie wollen aber nur mit Personen verhandeln die etwas zu sagen Haben." „Das wird dem IOA aber nicht gefallen." meinte Hammond und beendete die Besprechung. „Major Lorne, die bleiben noch kurz hier." befahl Hammond. Major Lorne, der gerade die Tür erreicht hatte machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging in das Büro des Generals. Hammond wies ihn an sich ihm gegen über zusetzen.

„Major, wie würden sie diese Personen einschätzen. Sie haben bis jetzt den besten Kontakt zu ihnen.Würden sie das Treffen als eine Falle einschätzen?" fragte der General. „Sir, so viel weiß ich auch nicht. Die Frau mit der ich in der Zelle saß hat nicht viel über ihr Volk geredet. Um genau zu sein hat sie anfangs überhaupt nicht mit uns geredet. Wenn ich Raten müsste ist ihr Volk uns hier auf der Erde nicht ganz unähnlich. Anscheinend sind wir ungefähr auf dem selben Stand der Technologie. Ihre Waffen funktionieren wie die unseren und sie haben Helikopter wie wir." „Also würden sie sie als Freundliches Volk einstufen?" hackte Hammond nach. „Nicht direkt. Ich würde eher sagen, ich will sie nicht zum Feind haben." „danke für ihre Einschätzung Major. Sie und ihr Team haben jetzt erst ein mal drei Tage frei, dann begleiten sie mich und die Delegation zu diesem Volk." „Verstanden." Nachdem der Major das Büro verlassen hatte griff Hammond nach dem Roten Telefon. Doch erwählte nicht die Nummer des Präsidenten, sondern eine Andere. Nach dem die Leitung Stand sagte er nur einen Satz: „Wir haben Kontakt."

Vier Tage später Torraum SGC

Genral Hammond, Major Lorne, sein Team und eine Delegation des IOA´s standen im Torraum und warteten drauf, dass das Tor anfing sich zu bewegen. Die Mitglieder des IOA´s sahen immer wider ehrfürchtig das Stargate an,denn sie kannten es es bis jetzt nur aus Berichten. Keiner hatte es bis jetzt in Aktion gesehen, geschweige den es durchquert. Von da waren alle auch ein wenig nervös.

Hammond gab das Zeichen und das Tor fing an sich zu drehen. Als der Vortex sich etablierte, wichen die IOA-Mitglieder mehrere Schritte nach hinten. Die SGC-Mitarbeiter sahen sich das belustigt an. Doch das war noch alles nicht,denn General Hammnd brachte das beste. „So meine Herren, da sie ja gesagt haben sie führen die Verhandlungen, dann sollten sie auch als erstes durch das Gate treten." sagte er zu den Diplomaten. Diese sahen ihn nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Hammond musste schmunzeln und wand sich dann an Lorne. „Major, sie haben den Vortritt." Lorne nickte nur und ging dann als erster durch das Gate.

Planet des Treffens

Das Tor stand auf einer riesigen Lichtung, aber trotzdem nicht weit entfernt vom Wald. Die vier Personen, die im Wald standen und das Tor beobachteten, betrachteten ein aberwitziges Bild. Nach und nach kam eine Gruppe von fünfzehn Personen durch das Gate. Fünf von ihnen hatten die Ausgehuniform der United Staats Air Force an, sechs hatten Felcktarn an – diese Siech waren offensichtlich als ein zigste bewaffnet – und die Letzten vier hatten teure Anzüge an. Sie waren auch die ersten, die sofort rum meckerten, wo sie da nur rein geraten waren, denn der gesamte Boden vor dem Gate war matschig. Es hatte noch bis vor zwei Stunden wie aus Eimern Geregnet.

Hammond und Lorne mussten innerlich über die Diplomaten lachen, denn was hatten sie erwartet wo sie hin gehen würden? Zur Wallstreet? Oder auf einen Rotenteppich. Sie wussten es einfach nicht. „Major Loren, wurde ihnen gesagt, wo wir jetzt hin müssen?" fragte Hammond den Major. „nein Sir. Nur das wir auf den Planeten kommen sollen." antwortet Major Lorne wahrheitsgemäß. „WAS!" rief Mr Bennett, der amerikanische Abgeordnete. „Erstschicken sie uns auf einen Planeten und wissen dann nicht weiter!" fuhr er mit seiner Schimpftirade weiter. Evan hörte aber nur halbherzig zu, denn er hatte im gegen überliegenden Wald etwas entdeckt,es sah aus wie ein Mensch. Beim genauer hinsehen erkannte er sogar, das es eine Gruppe aus vier Menschen war, die alle samt Tarnkleidung trugen. „Sergeant Baker, geben sie mir mal bitte ihr Laserzielgerät." Der Sergeant sah seinen Vorgesetzten erst einmal etwas skeptisch an, über reichte ihm aber das Gerät. Auch Hammond sa denn Major an als b dieser den verstand verloren hätte, lies ihn aber gewähren. Evan nahm das gerät in die Hand und richtete e auf die Gruppe im Wald und aktivierte den Laser. Er lies den Lichtstrahl mal über eine der Personen streifen, dann wieder auf den Boden vor ihnen. Alle bis auf Mr Bennett, der noch immer am schimpfen war sahen Evan zu, bei dem was er machte. Bis jetzt hatte die Gruppe im Wald noch nicht reagiert, was sich aber jetzt änderte. Nah einander Kamen die vier Gestalten aus dem Wald auf die Besucher zu. Sofort richtenden die Soldaten des SGC´s ihre Waffen auf die Personen in zügig immer näher kamen. „Sind sie die Delegation von der Erde?" fragte der Man, der anscheinend der Anführer war denn die anderen drei gingen hinter ihm. „Ja die sind wir. Wir sind gekommen um mit ihrem Volk Verhandlungen auf zu nehmen." wand sich nun Mr. Bennett, der auf gehört hatte zu Fluchen, an neu Ankömmlinge. Als diese nicht reagierten stellte bennett sie alle vor. „Ich bin Duncan Bennett, das sind Linda Mathewson, William Leery, Beatrice Blair und Major General George Hammond." „Ich bin Paul Deprie. Leiter von sie mir jetzt bitte zu unserem endgültigen Ziel Folgen würden." sprach Deprie höfflich und ging zum DHD und fing an zu-wählen. „Sind wir nicht auf ihrem Heimatplaneten?" fragte Mrs. Blair. „Nein, sind wir nicht und dort werden wir auch nicht hingehen, wir können nicht Riskieren, das irgend jemand die Adresse sieht. Wir gehen auf einen Planeten, wo sich unsere größte Außerplanetare Militärbasis befindet." erklärte Deprie und Aktivierte das Tor. Sein Team ging als erster durch, darauf Folgte das SG-Team. Sie Diplomaten sahen sich noch ein mal um und gingen dann auch durch das Tor. Als nächstes ging Major Loren uns sein Team duch das Tor, so das nur noch Deprie und Hammond übrigblieben. „Colonel Deprie, ist alles vorbereite?" fragte Hammond den Colonel. „Ja, Sir. Nichts weißt mehr auf die Erde hin in den Bereichen zu denen sie Zutritt Haben. An den Uniformen war von vornherein so gestaltet,das nicht auf die Erde hinweist." „Dann ist ja gut."

P1D-104, Stargate kurz vor der Anwahl

Knapp zweihundert Soldaten und Soldatinnen standen am Tor um die Gäste zu begrüßen. Als sich das erste Chevron aktivierte bildeten sie ein Ehrenspalier. Direkt am Tor stand der Führungsstab der Basis, also General Heine, Oberst Dudmars, Oberfeldarzt Gerach und Major Sobel um die Delegation zu begrüßen. Das Tor aktivierte sich und die Mitglieder von M-2 kamen durch das Tor. Sofort reihten sie sich in das Spalier ein. Kurz darauf folgten die vier Botschafter und zu guter Letzt kamen Oberst Deprie und General Hammond durch das Tor Geschritten. „Achttuuunnnggg!" reif Alex und das Ehrenspalier stand Stamm, die Waffen geschultert.

„Ich bin General Dieter Heine, Kommandant dieser Basis,das ist mein Stellvertreter Oberst Alexander Dudmars unsere Medizineichleiterin Oberfeldarzt Maria Gerach und unser Wissenschaftlicherleiter Major Sebastian Sobel. Ich heiße sie Herzlich willkommen." sprach General Heine und reichte jedem, die Hand. „Wnn sie mir nun Bitte Folgen würden, damit wir mit den Verhandlungen anfangen können." meinte er freundlich und zeigte ihnen den Weg. Alle bis auf das SG-Team schritten die Ehrenformation ab. General Hammond sah sich diese genau an und erkannte das alle die Ausgehuniform der Deutschen Bundeswehr trugen, doch nichts wies auf diese hin. Aber am interessanten war das Abzeichen auf dem Linken Oberarm und ihrer Kopfbedeckung: zwei gekreuzte Schwerter auf einem Schild vor einem Planeten wie es schien und darunter die Worte _Gladius et Scutum. _Am ende der Formation angekommen standen sie vor der Fels wand der Schlucht in dem das Stargate stand. Oberst Dudmars ging an die Wand und öffnete eine versteckte Klappe und Tippte irgend einen Code ein. Mit einem leisen quietschen öffnete sich einTor, was groß genug war das vier Personen locker nebeneinander durch gepasst hätten. Alex machte eine einladen Geste, doch die Diplomaten zögerten, also sah er zu Evan, der nickte und vor ging.

Nach dem man die Delagetion ein wenig der Basis gezeigt hatte, machte man sich auf den Weg zum Konferenzraum um "zu verhandeln".

Konferenzrum

Nachdem sich alle um einen großen Tisch gesetzte hatten, wobei der Rest von M-1 und Major Lornes Team sich im Hintergrund hielten fingen die Gespräche an. „Also, General Heine, warum wollen sie Kontakt zur Erde, also ihr Volk um genau zu sein?" fragte Mr. Bennett direkt als erstes. „Nun um zum Beispiel einen gemeinsamen Feind zu Bekämpfen, die Goa´uld. Wenn wir zusammen arbeiten würden könnten wir unsere Chancen auf den Sieg vergrößern." „Wo her sollen wir wissen, das sie nicht wenn wir die Goa´uld besiegt haben uns Angreifen?" fragte Bennett. „Weil wir den Frieden wollen und diesen Krieg nur führen um unser Volk zu beschützen. Sie würden doch das Selbe machen, also was würde uns ein Krieg mit ihnen Bringen, außer Leid und schmerzen?" Das war eine gute Antwort und so wurde das Thema gewechselt und man sprach darüber, wie das Bündnis aussehen könnte.

"Unser Vorschlag wäre, das sie uns Informationen liefern, wo wichtige Anlagen der Goa´uld sind und wir sie zerstören" meinte Heine. „und woher sollen wir wissen, das sie nicht die vorher die Technologie entfernen und die Anlagen dann erst sprengen. Das wäre ja als ob mann sich selber ins Bein schießt." sprach Mrs Mathewson. „Wir könnten natürlich diese Operationen gemeinsam durch führen, wenn sie uns mit Mindestens einer Kompanie pro Mission unterstützen." Mathewson sah General Hammond fragen an. „Ma´am eine Kompanie besteht bei uns aus 100 bis 300 Mann." erklärte Hammond. „bei uns ebenfalls Mrs Mathewson." „Da müssten wir uns erst ein mal beraten., wenn sie uns entschuldigen würden." „Wir werden solange in einen anderen Raum gehen. Vor der Tür steht eine Soldat,wenn sie fertig sind sagen sie es ihm er wird uns holen." meinte Alex.

Damit verließen alle bis auf die Diplomaten den Raum und gingen in einen Weiteren Besprechungsraum. Als alle drinnen waren, schloss Alex die Tür hinter ihnen ab. „Da wir nun unter uns sind. Noch ein mal Willkommen." meinte General Heine an Major Lorne und sein Team."Danke Sir." Meine Lorne. „Wenn ich fragen darf, wie geht es der Frau, die sie befreit haben?" fragte Lorne Alex. „Oh, dem Major geht es soweit wieder gut. Trotzdem muss sie noch ein paar Tage auf der Krankenstation bleiben." antwortet Oberfeldarzt Gerach. „das sit gut zu hören." meinte Lieutenant Hailey. „So jetzt aber zum Interessanten Teil." sprach Heine, der nun neben Hammond stand. „Was sie jetzt hören dar diesen Raum nicht verlassen unter keinen Umständen." sagte Hammond mit Nachdruck an Major Lorne und sein Team gewannt. „Major Loren sie und ihr Team werden ab sofort dafür sorgen, das im Sgc niemand auch nur darüber anch denkt, wo diese Einheit hier herkommt, denn die Wahrheit würde vermutlich eien Krieg auf der Erde auslösen." fuhr Hammond fort. „Unsere Einheit besteht aus Soldaten der Deutschen Bundeswehr,der Britichen Amee und der Amerikanichen. Wir sind von der Erde."


	9. S01XE09 Andere Planeten andere Sitten

M-1 war wieder auf Tour, heute jedoch war sie anders. Normalerweise waren die Teams nur unterwegs um den Goa´uld Schaden zuzufügen, doch seit neustem hatte man entschieden, das die Teams auch für die Erforschung der Galaxie eingesetzt werden sollten. Und so kam es, das M-1 als erste Team diese neue Aufgabe übernahm.

Dank der Adressdatenbank des Stargate-Center, die man kopiert hatte, hatte man auch genug Planeten zur Auswahl. Alex hatte sich für P1F-985 entschieden und nun streiften sie durch einen Wald auf dem Planeten. Sie waren jetzt gut eine Stunde unterwegs, als sie auf einen schmalen Pfad trafen.

„Hier sind vor kurzem noch Personen entlang gegangen." kam es von Cindy. „Und woher wissen sie das, Frau Oberstabsgefreite? Sind sie seit neustem zu einer Spurenleserin geworden?" fragte Alex und alle mussten lachen. „Nein Sir,bin ich nicht. Aber ich wollte schon immer einmal diesen Satz sagen. Aber hier sind wirklich Personen entlang gegangen, hier sind … nun sagen wir einfach eindeutige Beweise." meinte Cindy und zeigte auf einen braunen Haufen, der ein paar Meter weit weg lag. „Für ein Tier ist das zu viel." sagte sie grinsend.

„In Ordnung, dann suchen sie sich mal eine Richtung aus und gehen voran." meinte Alex. Cindy sah einmal nach links und dann nach rechts, entschied sich am ende für den linken Weg und stolzierte ein wenig übertrieben an ihrem Vorgesetzten vorbei. Dieser sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher und folgte dann. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde kamen sie an den Rande des Waldes an. Dort sahen sie sich um. Sie standen vor einem recht beeindruckendem Abgrund. Unter ihnen erstreckte sich ein gigantisches Tal. „Was haben wir den da!" kam es erstaunt von Manuel, der mit seinem Fernglas das Tal begutachtete. „Ja, was haben wir denn da?" kam die Frage von Thomas. Manuel reichte ihm das Fernglas und zeigte in die Richtung, in welcher seine Entdeckung lag. Nach kurzer Suche hatte Thomas das gefunden was Manuel gesehen hatte und stieß eine leisen Pfiff aus. „Das kann ja interessant werden." sagte Thomas. „Könntet ihr dem Rest auch sagen,was so interessant seien soll." kam es fragend von Laura. „Oh selbstverständlich. Ungefähr sechs Klicks in diese Richtung liegt ein kleines Dorf. Mir ist es auf den ersten Blick auch nicht auf gefallen, da es so gebaut wurde, dass es sich perfekt in die Landschaft einfügt." erklärte Manuel. „Außerdem laufen dort auch Menschen herum und bauen anscheinend auf kleinen Feldern Nahrung an..:" fuhr er fort, wurde aber durch einen Stich in seinem Nacken unterbrochen. Aus reinem Reflex heraus schlug er sich auf den Nacken, denn er dachte ein Insekt hätte ihn gestochen, doch es war etwas Anderes, das spürte er. Er nahm dieses "Etwas" in die Hand und betrachtete es. Es sah aus wie ein Pfeil, das was das Letzte was er sah, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Den Aufprall auf dem Boden bekam er schon nicht mehr mit. Auch seinen Team-Kameraden ging es nicht besser und so lagen bald alle neben ihm auf dem Boden.

Aus dem Wald kamen mehrere Frauen, die mit Blasrohren bewaffnet waren. Einige von ihnen hatten auch noch Pfeil und Bogen oder ein Schwert bei sich. Die älteste der Frauen wies die jüngeren an sich M-1 zu nehmen. Nachdem man sie aufgehoben hatte machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Dorf.

Das nächste was Manuel mitbekam, war ein leises Summen an seinem Ohr. Er hörte dem Summen eine Zeitlang zu, doch dann holten ihn die Geschehnisse wieder ein und er schreckte auf. Er nahm seine Umwelt nur sehr verschwommen war, sodass er nicht viel erkennen konnte. Doch was er sah verunsicherte ihn. Er war anscheinend in einer Hütte und um ihn herum standen mehrere Personen, von denen er aber nur Umrisse erkannte. Nach und nach verschwanden die verschwommenen Bilder und er konnte mehr erkennen. Anscheinend waren die Personen vor ihm ausschließlich Frauen die ihn alle von oben bis unten musterten.

„Bringt ihn wieder zu den anderen beiden." sagte eine Frau, die er auf Mitte bis Ende dreißig schätze. Zwei Frauen kamen auf ihn zu und packten ihn grob an den Oberarmen. „Mitkommen und nichts Dummes versuchen." sagten die beiden im Befehlston. Die beiden Frauen führten ihn durch das Dorf, welches viel größer zu seien schien, als er es durch das Fernglas vermutet hatte. Die kleine Gruppe kam an einem Haus vorbei, welches eher einem Unterstand mit Wänden glich, in dem offenbar ihre Sachen aufbewahrt wurden, denn er hatte eines ihrer Gewehre gesehen. So gut es ging prägte er sich den Weg zu diesem Haus ein, was aber nicht sehr einfach war, da die Frauen anscheinend versuchten ihn zu verwirren und nicht direkt an ihr Ziel gingen. Sie bogen um eine weitere Ecke und Manuel konnte ihr Ziel erkennen, zumindest vermutete er dass jenes ihr Ziel war, denn an dem Fenster der Hütte stand der Oberst und sah auf die Straße. Die beiden Wachen vor der Tür waren auch ein Hinweis darauf. An der Tür angekommen ließen die beiden Frauen ihn los und stießen ihn unsanft durch die Tür, wobei er beinahe auf den Boden gefallen wäre, wenn der Oberst ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte. Die Wachen und die beiden Frauen Lachten nur. Nachdem sich Manuel gesetzt hatte kamen Alex und Thomas auf ihn zu. „Und wo waren sie?" fragte Alex. „Sir?" fragte Manuel verwundert. „Ich will wissen wo sie waren,denn als wir hier aufgewacht sind waren sie, Spinofa, Dietrich und Philips nicht hier. Wobei die drei Damen noch immer wo anders sind. Waren sie vielleicht an dem Ort an dem sie waren?" „Nein tut mir leid Herr Oberst ich weiß nicht wo sie sind, aber wo unsere Waffen sind weiß ich." meinte Manuel. Immerhin Etwas." kam es von Thomas. Nachdem eine Zeitlang alle geschwiegen hatten, räusperte sich Manuel,der die meiste Zeit an einem vergitterten Fenster gestanden hatte. „Ist ihnen eigentlich aufgefallen, das hier mehr Frauen, als Männer Waffen tragen?" fragte er die beiden anderen. „Ja,wieso?" antwortete Thomas. „Wenn Frauen hier Waffen tragen und das tun sie ja offensichtlich, würde ich sagen wir sind in einem Dorf von Amazonen gelandet." erklärte Manuel.

„Amazonen? Sie haben wohl zu viel Fernsehen geschaut." verspottete Alex ihn. „Dann drücke ich es halt ein wenig anders aus. Wir sind bei einem matriarchalen Volk gelandet. Hier haben die Frauen mehr zu sagen als die Männer." „Also wenn das stimmt, was du gesagt hast, sind unsere Damen wohl gerade irgendwo in diesem Dorf und können sich frei bewegen?" fragte Alex vorsichtshalber noch mal nach. „Es wäre möglich. Ich glaube allerdings, sie sitzen genau so fest wie wir, nur werden sie es besser haben."

Mit dieser aussage lag Manuel nicht einmal so ganz falsch. Cindy, Rebecca und Laura waren ebenfalls gefangen, allerdings in einem Raum der gemütlicher eingerichtet war. Es waren bequeme Betten vorhanden, die Fenster hatten anständige Vorhänge, es gab einen separatem Waschraum und man konnte nicht von Außerhalb hinein schauen. Auch sie wussten nicht warum sie hier waren, noch wo die Männer aus ihrem Team waren. Doch lange sollten sie nicht mehr auf die Antwort warten müssen. „Ich flippe bald aus, wenn nicht bald jemand kommt und uns sagt warum wir hier sind." sagte Rebecca gereizt. „Du bist nicht die ein einzige die Antworten haben will, aber du machst mich nervös, wie du hier umher tigerst, also setzt dich hin." fauchte Cindy ihre Freundin an. „Was würdest du denn machen?" fauchte Rebecca zurück. „Klappe halten, ihr beiden." rief nun Laura. „Das ist ein Befehl." fügte sie noch hinzu, als sowohl Cindy als auch Rebecca protestieren wollten. Nach dem eine Zeit lang Ruhe geherrscht hatte, hielt Rebecca es nicht mehr aus und lief wieder wie ein eingesperrter Tiger durch den Raum. Der Major wollte ihr schon befehlen sich wieder hinzusetzen, als die Tür, die die drei Damen daran gehindert hatte zu verschwinden, aufging und vier Frauen den Raum betraten.

„Ich bin Mosa, die Anführerin dieses Stammes." stellte sich die älteste von ihnen vor. Laura stand auf und ging auf die Frau zu. „Major Laura Spinofa." stellte sie sich vor. „Das sind Oberfähnrich Rebecca Dietrich und Oberstabsgefreite Cindy Philips." stellte sie auch noch die beiden anderen Frauen vor. „Eure Namen sind mir egal. Wichtiger ist, dass ihr unsere Gesetze missachtet habt." „Was, das ist doch nicht wahr." rutschte es Cindy raus. Zwei der fremden Frauen kamen auf sie zu und schlugen ihr in den Magen. „Du redest nur, wenn deine Herrin es dir erlaubt." sagte die eine und zeigte auf Laura. „Sie ist meine Vorgesetzte und nicht meine Herrin." antwortete sie gereizt. Die Frau wollte sie schon wieder schlagen und hatte auch schon die Hand zur Faust geballt, als Laura dazwischen ging. „Oberstabsgefreite halten sie sich zurück." sagte Laura mit einem Ton,der jedem klar machte wer das Sagen hatte. „Ja, Frau Major!" antwortete Cindy bissig.

„Bis du ihre Anführerin?" fragte Mosa Laura. „Ja die bin ich." war die Antwort. „Wenn du ihre Anführerin bist, warum bist du dann einem Mann gefolgt?" Bei dieser Frage war Mosa einen Schritt näher auf Laura zugegangen, sodass sie nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren. „Was ist denn so schlimm daran, das ich einem Mann gefolgt bin? Folgt ihr nicht euren Männern?"

„Nein, wir folgen nicht unseren Männern. Sie haben uns zu folgen. Da ihr dieses Gesetzt gebrochen habt, müsst ihr gegen einen eurer Männer kämpfen und gewinnen um zu zeigen, das ihr das Sagen habt. Wenn ihr gewinnt, könnt ihr gehen, solltet ihr aber verlieren, bleib ihr als unsere Sklaven hier." „Das könnt ihr nicht machen. Wir gehören nicht zu eurem Volk. Ihr habt uns gar nichts zu sagen. Also lasst uns auf der Stelle frei!" schrie Cindy Mosa an.

Die beiden Frauen,die sie eben geschlagen hatten kamen wieder auf sie zu, doch dieses Mal wehrte sich Cindy. Eine der beiden Frauen wollte ihr wieder in den Magen schlagen, doch Cindy wehrte den Schlag ab, packte den Arm und zog daran. Die Frau war auf eine so starke Gegenwehr nicht vorbereitet und war dar dadurch für kurze Zeit abgelenkt, sodass Cindy sie in den Schwitzkasten nehmen konnte. Die Frau wehrte sich sehr stark doch Cindy drückte ihr immer weiter die Luft ab, bis die Frau ohnmächtig wurde. Die zweite Frau war nun noch wütender und schlug ebenfalls nach Cindy. Diese versuchte erneut nach dem Arm zu greifen, schaffte dies aber nicht und bekam so einen Treffer auf den Brustkorb. Cindy taumelte nach hinten, stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße und fiel auf den Boden. Die Frau kam auf sie zu, packte sie an ihrem linken Bein und zog sie näher zu sich. Cindy lag jetzt genau vor der Frau. Die Frau bückte sich um sie zu schlagen, doch Cindy war schneller. Sie zog ihr Bein an und trat der Frau mitten ins Gesicht. Ein knacken war zu hören, die Frau wich zwei Schritte zurück und hielt sich die Hände ins Gesicht. Trotzdem konnte man sehen wie ihr das Blut aus der Nase rann, die aller Wahrscheinlich nach gebrochen war.

„Genug, es reicht!"befahl Mosa den beiden Frauen. „Aber meine Herrin sie.." kam es von der Frau mit der gebrochenen Nase. „Ich sagte es reicht. In einer Stunde holen wir diese ab, sie wird Kämpfen." Den letzten Satz sagte sie zu Laura und zeigte auf Cindy. Damit war das Gespräch beendet und die Frauen gingen wieder.

Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille in dem Raum. Cindy stand noch immer unter Strom, während die anderen beiden sie anstarrten. In ihren Blicken lag nichts anklagendes, eher etwas das in Richtung Respekt ging. „Irgendwann wird ihr Temperament noch ihr Tot sein." durch brach Laura die Stille. „Aber, dass wird nicht Heute sein." entgegnete Cindy. Wenn der Kampf stattfindet sollte mussten sie die Männer davon überzeugen zu verlieren. Ich kann aber nicht versprechen, dass ich sie unverletzt lasse. Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, lege ich mich jetzt noch ein wenig hin"

Auch die Männer hatten sich hingelegt, waren aber trotzdem hellwach. Sie gingen ihren jeweiligen Gedanken nach. Nach gut einer Stunde kamen die Frauen von vorhin wieder. „Mitkommen." sagte die eine Frau. Die drei Männer taten wie ihnen geheißen und standen auf. Die Frauen banden ihnen ihre Hände zusammen und brachten sie aus dem Haus. Sie führten die Männer durch das Dorf. Ihr Weg führte sie zum Rand der Siedlung, wo etwas das nach einer Arena aussah stand. Anscheinend war ein großer Teil der Bevölkerung anwesend, denn es war recht laut. Die Männer wurden in einen Raum geführt von dem aus sie in die Arena sehen konnten. „Ich will doch nicht hoffen, das wir jetzt gegen irgendwelche Tiere kämpfen müssen" meinte Thomas. „Das glaube ich eher weniger. Dafür ist meiner Meinung nach die Arena zu klein. Ich würde eher behaupten wir müssen gegen irgendeine Person kämpfen." meinte Alex. „Genau,dass müsst ihr. Einer von euch wird gegen eine von uns ausgewählte Frau kämpfen. Wenn ihr gewinnt werdet ihr nicht mehr so schlecht behandelt, solltet ihr aber verlieren..." sprach eine der Wachen und lies den letzten Teil unausgesprochen, denn jeder wusste was gemeint war.

Innerlich bereiteten sich die drei auf den Kampf vor, denn sie wussten nicht wer kämpfen würde. Von dem Fenster aus vernahmen sie lauter werdende Rufe. Als sie sahen,was der Grund war, blieb ihnen der Atem weg. Eine Frau in voller Rüstung und mit einem Schwert bewaffnet, ging in die Mitte der Arena. Dort angekommen, öffnete sich ein Tor in der Wand der Arena und irgendein Tier kam in die Arena gelaufen. Sofort fing es an die Frau zu umkreisen und zu fauchen. Die Frau schien dies nicht zu schockieren, ganz im Gegenteil, sie ging auf das Tier zu. Plötzlich sprang das Tier auf sie zu. Die Frau holte mit dem Schwert aus und blockte den Angriff des Tieres, wobei sie der Kreatur den halben Bauch aufschlitzte.

Den drei Männern lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Die nächsten zehn Minuten ging es immer so weiter. Wenn eine Frau eine Kreatur besiegt hatte, kamen eine neue Frau und ein neues Tier hinein. Aber, auch die besten Kämpferinnen konnten nicht immer gegen ein wildes Tier bestehen und so kam es, dass mehrere Frauen schwere Verletzungen davon trugen. Eine der Frauen starb sogar.

Schritte die durch die Zällengänge der Arena hallten, verrieten den Männer, dass ihre Schonzeit vorüber war. Vor der Zellentür tauchten zwei Frauen auf, eine erkannten die Männer als eine der Kämpferinnen aus der Arena, die gegen eine Art Krokodil gekämpft hatte.

„Ich soll den Auserwählten in die Arena bringen." sagte sie noch ein wenig außer Atem."Haben wir was verpasst? Welcher Auserwählte?" fragte Thomas. „Derjenige von euch, der kämpfen wird." „Wir müssen doch nicht gegen so ein Tier kämpfen wie die anderen?" fragte nun Manuel. „Nein, dass müsst ihr nicht. Ihr bestreitet euren Kampf gegen eine Frau. Und nun folge mir." sagte die Frau und zeigte auf Manuel. „Ich?" fragte er verängstigt. „Ja und jetzt folge mir, sonst werdet ihr bestraft." Manuel sah die Frau an und erkannte das sie es ernst meinte. Er blickte noch einmal zum Oberst, der ihm mit einem Nicken signalisierte, dass er gehen sollte. Gesagt, getan. Manuel folgte den beiden Frauen und Thomas und Alex blieben zurück. „Glaubst du er kann das schaffen?" fragte Thomas. „Wenn ich das nur wüsste." war Alex Antwort.

Manuel stand in einem kleinen ihm eine schwere hölzerne Tür, hinter ihm eine Gitter. Er wusste nicht wie lange er hier stand, er wusste aber worum es ging. Sollte er den Kampf verlieren würden sie vermutlich alle sterben. Würde er gewinnen blieben sie verschont. Die Tür vor ihm hob sich und gestattete ihm einen Blick in die Arena .Beim Anblick des Blut durchtränkten Sandes wurde ihm übel.

'Das schaffst du schon Junge. Das musst du schaffen.'

Mit diesen Gedanken betrat er die Arena. Auf der Ihm gegenüberliegenden Seite öffnete sich ebenfalls eine Tür. Eine Frau betrat die Arena und beide ginge aufeinander zu. Je näher sie sich kamen umso besser konnte er das Gesicht der Frau erkennen. Es war Cindy. Die Tatsache, dass er gegen jemanden aus seinem Team kämpfen musste gefiel ihm gar nicht. Als sie direkt vor einander standen, sahen sie sich an. „Möge der Bessere gewinnen."sagte Cindy. „So soll es sein."antwortete er.

Der Schweiß rann ihm über den nackten Oberkörper, das Licht brach sich in den vielen Schweißperlen, alle seiner Muskeln waren angespannt. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Langsam ließ er seine Stöcke in seinen Händen kreisen.

Die ganze Zeit über, ließ er sein Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen.

Allmählich fing Cindy an, ihn zu umrunden, dabei drehte sie die Stöcke die sie in den Händen hielt. Manuel drehte sich mit ihr und ging in Habacht-Stellung, jeder Zeit mit einem Angriff von Cindy rechnend, aber auch bereit sofort eine Konter zu starten.

Und wie erwartet, kam Cindy blitzschnell auf ihn zu.

Sie holte aus und schlug nach seinem Kopf. Doch Manuel reagierte mindestens ebenso schnell, wie Cindy. Er riss seine beiden Stöcke hoch und parierte ihren Angriff.„Du bist ziemlich gut.", meinte Cindy.

„Ich war schon immer so gut.", kam es grinsend von Manuel. Obwohl er nur einen kurzen Moment unachtsam war, reichte dies aus um von Cindy einen schweren Treffer am Oberarm zu kassieren. Er verzog sein Gesicht schmerzerfüllt. „Aber nicht gut genug um gegen mich zu bestehen.", kam es in einem dunklen Ton von ihr.

„Ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders." antworte Manuel aufrichtig. „Und wo, wenn man fragen darf?" entgegnete Cindy zwischen zwei Schlägen. „Warum wir hier kämpfen." „Das kann ich dir sagen. Wenn ich gewinne kommen wir alle frei, auch ihr, wenn nicht..." den restlichen Satz sprach sie nicht aus.

Manuel nickte nur kurz und fing, an seine Kameradin zu umrunden. Cindy beobachtete jede kleine Bewegung von Manuel. Der machte einen Schritt nach hinten und diesen vermeintlichen Fehler nutzte sie sofort aus. Cindy machte einen Satz nach vorne und schlug nach seinen Rippen. Doch Manuel sprang zur Seite und ihr Schlag landete harmlos neben ihm in der Luft. Doch im Fallen schlug er ihr die Beine unter ihrem Hintern weg. Mit einem dumpfen klatschen landete sie auf ihren vier Buchstaben.

„Warum kämpfst du so.? Ich muss gewinnen, nicht du!" zischte sie ihm zu. „So einfach will ich es dir nicht machen. Wenn wir schon wissen wer die Gewinnerin seien wird, dann sollten wir wenigstens eine gute Vorstellung abliefern. Oder nicht?" Er erhielt ein bestätigendes Nicken von ihr, gefolgt von einem Schlag gegen seinen Oberarm. An der Stelle an welcher sie ihn getroffen hatte Platzte die Haut auf und Blut floss seine Arm hinunter.

Nach einem spektakulären Kampf lag Manuel mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und Cindy saß auf ihm. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, sodass ihre Haare sein Gesicht verdeckten. „Das war ein guter Kampf." flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Ja, das war er." antwortete er mit einem Grinsen. „Weißst du, was ich jetzt gerne machen würde,wenn ich schon so auf dir liege?" doch sie bekam keine Antwort im herkömmlichen Sinne, denn er küsste sie. „Mhhhhhh" kam es von beiden, nachdem sie sich von dem Kuss lösten."Ich glaube wir sollten.." „Ja, dass dachte ich auch gerade." beiden war diese Situation ein wenig peinlich.

Cindy stand auf und stellte einen Fuß auf seine von Blutergüssen überzogene Brust. „Ich habe gewonnen, jetzt will ich, dass ihr mich und meine Leute gehen lasst. Und zwar alle!" schrie sie in der Arena.

Mit einer Leibgarde der Herrscherin wurde M-1 zum Tor gebracht, nachdem die Herrscherin sich von Cindy verabschiedet hatte. Man hatte sie mit allen Ehren in den Stamm aufgenommen. Natürlich, mussten die drei Männer hinter den Frauen gehen und die gesamte Ausrüstung tragen.

Rebecca wählte das Tor an und M-1 verlies den Planeten. „Das wird ein langer Missions-Bericht."kam es wehleidig von Manuel, der sich eine Hand an seine Rippen drückte. „Ja, dass stimmt. Und vor allem der Kuss." meinte Alex. „Vor allem der." meinte nun auch Laura.

Cindy und Manuel schauten sich wie zwei begossene Pudel an...


	10. S01XE10 Deutsche Nostalgie

Der Radarschirm vor ihm zeigte nichts verdächtiges an, genau so auch der Schirm für die Weltallüberwachung. Stabsunteroffizier Perling lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück, nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse und lauschte wieder den Klängen des basisinternen Radios.

Seine Aufgabe hier war klar definiert. Sollte ein Raumschiff oder sonst etwas in das Sonnensystem einfliegen, würden die Sensoren die man aus einem Frachtschiff ausgebaut und auf einem Satelliten befestigt hatte eine Signal an seine Station senden und ihn vorwarnen. Er würde es in diesem Fall dem General melden. Er würde dann auf Befehl des Generals die gesamte Radaranlage auf dem Planeten aktivieren, es waren immerhin fast zwanzig große Radarantennen, die 40% des Planeten und des Alls darüber abdeckten. Diese würden dann Daten zum Gefechtsstand übermitteln und die planetare Abwehr mit Zieldaten versorgen. Das alles war aber bis jetzt alles nur theoretisch. Noch nie hatte man dies gemacht und jeder hoffte, dass es dabei bleiben würde.

Nach dem das Lied welches gerade lief endete und ein neues begann registrierte der Satellit ein Hyperraumfenster, welches sich über dem zweiten Mond des Planeten öffnete. Perling stellte sofort seine Tasse beiseite und blickte auf den Bildschirm. Schnell beruhigte er sich wieder, als er die Identifikation-Freund-Feind empfing. Die IFF war ein System was es einem ermöglichte eigene Raumschiffe, Jäger und Bomber von denen des Gegners zu unterscheiden. Das System schickte auf einer speziell verschlüsselten Frequenz das Signal, welches Namen, die Registrierung und einen speziellen Code enthielt.

Das Schiff wurde als Leviatan identifiziert, eines der erbeuteten Frachtschiffe.

„Herr Leutnant. Die Leviatan ist von der Erde zurück." meldete Perling dem zuständigen Offizier der Flugkontrolle.

„Danke. Erstatten sie mir ebenso Meldung wenn die Athene das System erreicht. Laut Flugplan sollte sie in zwei Stunden den Hyperraum verlassen."

„Jawohl Herr Leutnant."

Über seine Bildschirme verfolgte Perling die Landung der Leviatan. Als sie den Boden berührte lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, lauschte der Musik und beobachtete wieder die Bildschirme.

Landeplatz

Die Oberst Dudmars und Deprie standen vor der noch verschlossenen Luke des Frachtschiffes und warteten darauf, dass diese sich öffnete. In den letzten drei Monaten waren immer wieder solche extra Flüge zur guten alten Erde unternommen worden. Jedes Mal flogen ein, zwei Schiffe die Erde an, luden ihre Fracht ein und brachte sie hier her. Es war nicht irgendeine Fracht, es waren Personen. Um genau zu sein die zukünftige Besatzung der BB-1000. Es waren zweihundert Piloten und ihre RIO´s, Techniker für die Jäger und die 1000. Insgesamt vierhundertfünfzig Männer und Frauen. Es war aber nur ein Bruchteil der geschätzten gesamt Besatzung. Ein Zwölftel um genau zu sein.

Die Luke öffnete sich und eine Oberstleutnant verließ das Schiff, gefolgt von rund dreißig weiteren Personen. Der Oberstleutnant ging auf die beiden Oberst zu und salutierte zackig vor ihnen.

„Oberstleutnant Jäger, meldet sich zum Dienst."

Alex und Paul erwiderten den Gruß.

„Willkommen Oberstleutnant Jäger. Das ist Oberst Deprie und ich bin Oberst Dudmars. Sie und ihre Männer folgen uns in die Basis, dort wird ihnen dann alles gezeigt und sie bekommen ihre Übergangsquartiere gezeigt."

Was Alex aber nicht sagte, war die Tatsache, das diese "Übergangsquartiere" aus Zelten und Feldbetten bestanden.

Sobald die 1000 eintreffen würde, wollte man die Besatzung sofort auf sie verlegen.

Nachdem Alex die „Neuen" mit Paul eingewiesen hatte ging er auf sein Quartier. Hinter sich schloss er die Tür, nahm sich seinen Laptop und loggte sich in das Netzwerk der Basis ein. Als erstes klinkte er sich ins Radio ein und drehte seine Boxen auf. Als das erledigt war, loggte er sich in den Hochsicherheits-Server ein und suchte die Pläne für die F-14 "Super Tomcat", die X/C-200 "Pelikan" und die BB-1000. Schnell hatte er alles gefunden und öffnete den Order der 1000 und begann zu lesen.

X/BB-1000: Die BB-1000 Besitzt zwanzig Hauptbatterien, im Kaliber 48 Zentimeter, 45 kleinere Batterien in Kaliber 15 Zentimeter und rund 200 Flakgeschütze im Kaliber 50 Millimeter. Es stehen verscheide Munitionsarten zur Verfügung. Außerdem gibt es 20 Raketensilos für nukleare, wie auch konventionell bestückte Raketen.

Sie besitzt zwei Hangars für je 80-120 Jäger und Bomber. Die standert Anzahl an Jägern und Bombern beträgt pro Hangar 100, davon 80 Jäger (F-14 oder F-302) und 20 Bomber/Transporter (C-200).

Als er ein 3D-Bild der 1000 sah musste er schmunzeln. Sie hatte eine große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Schiff aus der Serie Battlestar Galaktica.

'Wenn die Amis etwas können, dann ist es zu Übertreiben. Wie wollten sie das Schiff den bitte auf der Erde bauen? So viel Material und Geld hätten die doch gar nicht aufbringen können. Und wie lange hätte der Bau gedauert? Fünf, zehn oder mehr Jahre? Wir haben Glück, das Pluga uns das Schiff baut, sonst hätten wir in zwanzig Jahren noch keins.' ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er strich sich kurz durch die Haare und las dann weiter.

Eine Stunde später in der Basis

Perling saß noch immer auf seinem Platz und wartete auf die Athene, die in den nächsten fünf bis zehn Minuten im System eintreffen sollte. Exakt sieben Minuten und vierzig Sekunden Später öffnete sich ein Hyperraumfenster.

Sofort sprangen alle möglichen Leuchten an seinem Platz an. Er sah sich die eintreffenden Daten an und erkannte, das das Hyperraumfenster um ein Hundertfaches größer war, als es bei einem Frachtschiff seien sollte. Er griff zum Hörer und rief den General an.

„Heine?" hörte er auf der anderen Seite der Leitung den General sagen.

„Stabsunteroffizier Perling. Sir, die Sensoren haben ein unbekanntes Schiff im System geortet."

„Sind sie sicher?"

„Ja, Sir. Das Hyperraumfenster war Hundertmal größer und stärker, als das von einem Frachtschiff."

„Code Grün sofort auslösen."

„Ja,Sir."

Beide legten auf. Während der General in den Kommando und Gefechtstand eilte, aktivierte Perling das Code Grün Protokoll.

Überall auf der Basis Sprangen rote Alarmleuchten an und Perlings Stimme schallte durch die Gänge.

„Code Grün! Ich wiederhole Code Grün! Das ist keine Übung!"

Alex Quartier

Alexander war über seinem Laptop eingeschlafen und wurde nun unsanft aus seinem Träumen gerissen, als er die Durchsage hörte. Er blinzelte einmal, zweimal war aber trotzdem noch nicht richtig wach. Nach weiteren Sekunden und einer weiteren Wiederholung der Durchsage war er sehr schnell hell wach.

Blitzschnell war aus den Feder, griff nach seiner Ausrüstung und rannte auf den Flur. Dort kamen ihm dutzende Soldaten entgegen auf den weg zur einer der Waffenkammern oder zu ihrer Gefechtsposition.

Unterwegs traf er auch auf den Rest seines Teams, die schon bewaffnet waren.

„Oberst, was ist hier los?" fragte Rebecca.

„Ein Code Grün." antwortete Alex sarkastisch, wo rauf er von allen nur blöd angesehen wurde.

„Woher soll ich wissen, was los ist. Ich habe bis jetzt geschlafenen. Gehen wir zum Kommandostand, dann wissen wir mehr."

Kommandostand

Der General und weitere Offiziere und Mannschaften betrachteten die Daten, die über die Bildschirme flackerten. Man hatte nicht nur eine Mögliches Raumschiff entdeckt. Nein es waren sogar zwei riesige Objekte auf dem Weg zum Planeten.

Als M-1 eintraf bot sich ihnen ein unglaubliches Bild. Durch die Fenster des Kommandostandes konnten sie direkt in die Schlucht mit dem Tor und in das Tal hinein sehen.

Dort war alles aufgefahren was die Basis zur Verteidigung besaß. Panzer, Hubschrauber, Artillerie, Mörser, getarnte MG-Stellungen und sogar mehrere Patriot Luftabwehrraketen-Stellungen. Dazwischen wuselten die Infanteristen umher. Alles in allem sah es aus wie ein gigantisches Bienennest.

„Herr General, M-1 meldet sich zur Stelle." kam es von alles.

„Rühren." antwortete der General.

„Sir, was haben wir?" wollte Laura wissen.

„Zwei Raumschiffe nähern sich dem Planeten. Wir wissen nicht ob es die Goa´uld oder sonst wer ist..."

Der General wurde durch ein helles Licht, was urplötzlich im Kommandostand auftauche unterbrochen. Durch das Licht geblendet verdeckten alle ihre Augen oder drehten sich weg. Als das Licht schwächer wurde stand dort wo das Licht erschienen war eine kleine graue Gestalt mit großen schwarzen Augen. Ein Asgard. Einige der Soldaten hatten noch nie einen Asgard, sei es auf Bildern oder in echt gesehen und zielten von da her mit ihren Waffen auf ihn.

„Willkommen." kam es von Alex, der als erster seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Dudmars, es ich schön dich wieder zusehen. Ich bin heute hierher gekommen, um ein Versprechen einzulösen."

Alex war erst am überlegen wer dieser Asgard war und von was er da sprach. Dann viel es ihm wie schuppen von den Augen.

„Pluga, das sind erfreuliche Neuigkeiten. Danke."

„Hermiodt und ich standen in eurer Schuld und die haben wir nun eingelöst."

„Wo du grade von Hermiodt sprichst wo ist er?" mischte sich nun auch Laura in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Er ist auf dem weg zur Erde um dort mit dem Stargate-Center an der neuen Schiffsklasse zu arbeiten. Ich zeige euch nun euer Schiff."

In einem Erneuten Lichtblitz waren der General, M-1 und Pluga verschwunden.

Unbekannter Ort

Die kleine Gruppe Materialisierte in einem dunklem Raum.

„Ach du heilige Scheiße!" rief Manuel, nachdem der Transporterstrahl verschwunden war.

„Klappe Stuffz." sagte Thomas musste aber selber über diese Aussage grinsen.

Da M-1 mitsamt ihre Ausrüstung hergebeamt worden waren schalteten sie ihre Taschenlampen an, ihren Waffen ein und erhellten den Raum. In ihm standen Dutzende Konsolen. Diese standen um drei Plätze in der Mitte. Es war die Kommando Brücke.

24 Stunden später

In den letzten 23 Stunden war die Hölle los. Sowohl auf dem Planeten, als auch im Orbit. Während die Al´kesh und Frachtschiffe Personal und Güter zur BB-1000 , die man auf den Namen Bismarck II getauft hatte, brachte, flogen die F-14 und die C-200Simulierte Starts und Landungen, so wie Dogfights.

Jeder wusste worum es ging. In weniger als zwei Stunden wollte General Heine den Jungfernflug unternehmen. Eigens dazu angereist waren mehrere Generäle und Admiräle aus Deutschland, England und den USA.

Vor allem die Admiräle der Deutschen Marine liefen mit einem breitem Lächeln durch das Schiff, denn die BB-1000 Bismarck II stand im Flottenregister der Deutschen Marine.

Eine Stunde vor Abflug, trafen sich alle Admiräle, Generäle und die Führungscrew im großem Besprechungsraum.

„Meine Damen und Herren Willkommen Auf der Bismarck II. Dem bis jetzt stärksten je von Menschen entworfenem Schiff. Laut den Asgard können wir es mit vier Schiffen der Hatak-Klasse aufnehmen. Von Gleitern gar nicht erst zu Sprechen." fing General Heine an.

„Die Momentane Besatzung besteht aus gut vierhundertfünfzig Personen. Wir haben zwei voll ausgestattete Geschwader je einhundert Maschinen an Bord. Zum einen wären das die 101. Night Ravens unter Oberstleutnant Markus O´Connel und die 102. Suicide Kings unter Oberstleutnant Maria Beyer."

Der General machte eine Pause.

„Des weiterem haben wir eine Kompanie der Gebirgsjäger und eine Einheit des SEK-M an bord..."

Irgend wo im Hyperraum

Vor rund dreißig Minuten war die Bismarck in den Hyperraum gesprungen. Ihr Ziel war das Alpha Tauri Sternen System.

In einer gigantischen Energieentladung öffnete sich das Hyperraumfenster und die Bismarck II glitt majestätisch durch das leere, schwarze, kalte All. Aus dem Backbord als auch dem Steurbord Hangar schossen je eine Staffel F-14 und eine Staffel C-200.

Alpha Tauri System 5 Lichtsekunden (circa 1.5 Millionen Kilometer) hinter der Bismarck

Das Hatak hatte registriert, wie sich das Hyperraumfenster geöffnet hatte. Der Kommandant, ein niederer Goa´uld namens Imola in den Diensten von Kolma befahl das man sich dem Schiff nähern sollte.

Lautlos flog das Schiff durchs All. Je näher sie den fremden Schiff kamen umso mehr freute sich Imola schon darauf, die Crew zu Foltern.

Bismarck II Kommandobrücke

General Heine saß im Stuhl des Kommandanten, rechts neben ihm saß Oberstleutnant Tobias Gibbs, der 2. Offizer der Bismarck am Platz des Sensor Offiziers. Links neben Heine saß Alex am Platz des Steuermanns. Des weiteren saßen die beiden Stabshauptmänner Yannick Eversmen und George McTrisch.

„Herr General, die Sensoren haben soeben in etwa drei Lichtsekunden eine Schiff ausgemacht, was sie auf uns zu bewegt." meldete Gibbs.

„Können sie es Identifizieren?" wollte der General wissen.

„Noch nicht 100 prozentig, dafür ist es noch zu weit weg, ich würde aber sagen es ist eine Goa´uld Schiff, der Hatak-Klasse." sagte Gibbs

„Alarmstufe Eins. Alle Mann auf Kampfstation, Jäger bereit machen, aber noch nicht starten. Wer ist draußen?" wollte der General wissen.

„Die Rote, Blaue, so wie die Alpha und Charlie Staffel." antwortete Alex.

„Funker, geben sie Weisung an die Rote und Blaue Staffel. Sie sollen sich dem Schiff näher und es einwandfrei Identifizieren und dann sofort zurück kommen. Keine Heldentaten." befahl Heine dem Funkoffizier.

Dieser bestätigte mit einem kurzen Ja, Sir und übermittelte die Befehle. Die Rote und Blaue Staffel beschleunigten und flogen los.

Cockpit Rot 1

Oberstleutnant Maria "The Queen" Beyer Geschwader Cheffin der 102. Suicide Kings flog mit ihrer Super Tomcat an der Spitze der Formation aus vier F-14 und vier C-200 und sie war total aufgeregt. Sie flog jetzt seit gut acht Jahren Flugzeuge und Helikopter, hatte schon über ein dutzend bestätigte Abschüsse, doch seitdem sie die Super Tomcat flog, war sie bei jedem Flug ein wenig nervös. Ein Grund dafür war die Tatsche, dass sie nur durch ein anderthalb Zoll dickes Glasdach, vom Vakuum des Alls geschützt war. Das andere war die Tatsache, das sie gegen Aliens kämpfte.

„Rot 1 hier Blau 1. Queen, meine Sensoren Bestätigen, das es sich um ein Hatak handelt." meldete Blau 1.

„In Ordnung Hammer, fliegen sie und ihre Staffel zurück zur Bismarck wir folgen in dreißig Sekunden." antwortete Maria.

„Verstanden." bestätigte Hammer und drehte mit seinen vier Pelikans ab.

„Bismarck hier Rot 1 haben 100 prozentige Bestätigung für das Zielobjekt. Sind auf dem Rückweg." teilte Maria der Bismarck mit und flog zu ihr zurück.

Als sie die Bismarck da auf sie zukommen sah schlug ihr Herz schneller, denn es war ein atemberaubender Anblick der sich ihr immer wieder aufs neue bot. Das 1,5 Kilometer lange Schiff hielt mit voller kraft auf sie zu, neben diesem Koloss fühlte sie sich in ihrer F-14 klein. Sie sah aus dem Cockpitfenster zu, wie die Bismarck über sie daher schwebte, ihr RIO tat es ihr gleich. Nach dem die Bismarck sie passiert hatte startete Maria wieder ihre Triebwerke und flog auf den Backbord-Ausleger zu, durch den sich der Hangar der 102ten befand.

„Hier Rot 1, erbitte Landeerlaubnis." funkte sie die Flugkontrolle an.

„Rot 1, Erlaubnis erteilt."

Langsam flog sie durch den Atmosphärenschilde und setzte ihre Maschine gekonnt auf.

Brücke

„Sir, das Hatak ruft uns." meldete der Funker.

„Dann stellen sie mal durch." meinte Heine und drehte sich zur Seite um auf den Bildschirm sehen zu können. Alex und die anderen anwesenden taten es ihm gleich.

„Ich bin Imola, Diener des einzig wahren Gottes Kolma. Ergebt euch, dann dürft ihr meinem Gott dienen." sprach der Goa´uld mit für sie übliche Stimme, nachdem er auf dem Bildschirm aufgetaucht war.

„Also erstens, wir werden uns nicht ergeben, zweitens Kolma ist kein GOTT." das letzte Wort betonte der General extrem.

Doch Imola schien den General nicht verstanden zu haben, oder wollte es nicht.

„Ihr kümmerlichen Menschen ergebt euch, oder ich vernichte euch." sprach er aufgebracht.

„Nein." erwiderte der General nur und gab dem Funker ein Zeichen die Übertragung zu unterbrechen.

„Jetzt könne wir ja testen, was das Schiff kann. Schilde hoch und Ziel anvisieren."

Im All

Um die Bismarck hatte sich ihr Schild aufgebaut und das keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn das Hatak hatte begonnen zu feuern. Salve um Salve flog auf die Bismarck zu und traf auf ihre Schilde. Dort verpufften sie ohne groß Schaden angerichtet zu haben.

Nun erwiderte auch die Bismarck mit ihren Geschützen das Feuer. Mit ihren vorderen Hauptgeschützen feuerte sie auf das Hatak. Das waren immer hin sechs Doppelläufige 48cm Railguns. Die erste Salve der Bismarck bestand aus sechs Hochexplosiven Sprengköpfen. Diese wurden mit mehr als Mach 6 auf das Hatak abgefeuert.

In kleinen Feuerbällen schlugen sie auf dem Schild des Hataks auf und blendeten für wenige Sekunden dessen Sensoren, so das sie den Start von acht Raketen des Typs WARRIOR nicht mitbekamen. Die Warriors zogen einen Schweif von Abgasen hinter sich her, als sie auf das Hatak zuflogen. Doch trots der kurzzeitigen Blindheit schoss das Hatak weiter uns senke Stück für Stück die Schilde der Bismarck.

Brücke der Bismarck

„Schilde bei 70% leichte Schäden am Antrieb." Meldeten die Waffenoffiziere.

„Schilde des Hataks?" fragte der General über das Tösen der einschlagenden Salven des Hataks.

„50%." bekam er als Antwort.

„Oberst, drehen sie das Schiff so, das wir mit der Oberseite auf das Hatak Zielen." befahl er Alex.

„Aye." bestätigte er und führte das Kommando aus.

Er drehte die Bismarck um 90Grad auf der X- und Z-Achse, so das sie jetzt quer und mit der Oberseite zum Hatak standen.

„Feuer!" befahl der General.

Drei viertel der Hauptgeschütze hatten nun das Hatak im Visier...

23 Jahre Später Erde, Australien, Braien Teleskop

„Da habt ihr das gesehen?" fragte einer der Wissenschaftler die anderen.

„Du meinst diesen kurzen Lichtstrahl?"

„Ja genau den, der sah aus wie eine Explosion im Alpha Tauri System."

„Muss wohl vor Jahren mal ein Schiff explodiert sein..."


	11. S01XE11: Vorzeichen

Alex hatte sich lässig gegen das DHD gelehnt und schälte eine Mandarine. Cindy und Manuel, die mittlerweile wieder mit einander redeten, hatten sich vor fünf Minuten auf eine kleine „Patrouille" begeben. Thomas musste auf Grund einer Erkältung in der Basis bleiben. Rebecca saß zusammen mit Laura im Humvee und spielte Karten.

Der Grund, warum sie hier auf diesem verlassenem Planeten waren, sie warteten auf Major Lorne und sein Team. Ein paar Generäle auf der Erde hatten entschieden eine gemeinsamem Mission durch zuführen. Eigentlich wollte man SG-1 und M-1 zusammen auf die Mission schicken, doch General Hammond und General Heine waren er Meinung, da SG-1 genug zu tun hatte und man wollte sie nicht auf so schnell wieder auf eine Mission schicken, nach dem sie eine gute Freundin und Kameradin, Doktor Fraiser; verloren hatten und so einigte man sich auf SG-12.

Als sie Chevrons des Tores auf glommen waren sofort alle am DHD und hoben ihre Waffen, sogar Cindy und Manuel, mit nicht ganz korrekt angelegten Uniformen.

Nach dem sich das Wurmloch stabilisiert hatte gesch einige Sekunden nicht, dann kamen zwei Soldaten an.

Es waren die beiden Unteroffiziere aus Major Lorne´s Team. Sofort senkte man die Waffen, da man ja mit einander bekannt war. Kurz darauf kam auch Lieutanant Haily und der Major durch das Tor.

„Major Lorne. Schön sie wieder zusehen." empfing Alex den Major und sein Team.

„Danke Sir, ebenfalls."

Nach dem sich alle begrüßt hatten gingen Alex und Major Lorne zum Humvee. Dort breitete Alex eine Karte ihres Zielgebietes aus. Es war ein Gebiet auf dem Planeten Heboras, einem von Kolmas Planeten, auf dem er laut den Tok´ra Waffenforschungen durch führte.

„Hat General Hammond sie in die Mission eingeweiht?" fragte Alex Lorne.

„Er hat es im Groben erklärt. Wir sollen in eine Goa´uld Forschungseinrichtung ein brechen um Informationen für die Eierköpfe in Area 51 und so weiter zu Besorgen und dann die Einrichtung wenn möglichst außer Betrieb setzten."

„Im groben Stimmt das. Wir haben keine genauen Pläne der Einrichtung. Wir wissen aber durch die Tok´ra, das die Einrichtung gute Sensoren hat, die jedes Schiff im Orbit sofort entdecken würde. Das Tor liegt fast sechzig Kilometer vom Komplex entfernt, also fahren wir mit den Humvees bis auf einen Kilometer ran, dann fängt der spaßige Teil an..." eklärte Alex.

„...nicht geseehn zu werden und die Informationen zu beschaffen." beendete Lorne den Satz.

Drei Stunden später Heboras 30 Kilometer vom Komplex entfernt

Die Landschaft auf Heboras war recht uneben, immer wieder gab es größere Lücken im Boden, was das vorankommen der beiden Fahrzeuge erschwerte, aber nicht verhinderte. Nach weiteren Fünf Stunden Stunden fahrt und zwei Pinkel-Pausen wie der Oberst es genannt hatte waren die beiden Teams bis auf einen Kilometer an die Anlage heran gekommen. In dieser Zeit hatte sich General Heine bei ihnen über Funk gemeldet, das wenn etwas schief gehen sollte die Bismarck außerhalb der Sensoreinreichweite auf Abruf stand und nur auf ein Signal wartete.

Wie auf so einer Langen fahrt zu erwarten war, wurde es sehr schnell sehr langweilig und so redete man über das was so im Moment auf der Erde angesagt war...

„...doch, wenn ich es sage der Film ist spitze, der wird der Renner dieses Jahr." erzählte Sergeant Gates.

„Ach was, der bringt es doch gar nicht. Wir haben ihn letzte Woche in der Basis geschaut und waren uns alle sicher, das der ein Flop wird." kam es von Cindy.

„Was! Ihr habt die Filme schon, bevor sie im Kino laufen?" fragte Gates erstaunt.

„Ach, der ist auf der Erde noch in keinem Kino?" fragte Cindy, mit gespielter Überraschung.

Die Fahrzeuge hielten und die beiden Teams stiegen aus.

„Major Lorne, sie uns Lieutanant Haily begleiten mich und Major Spinofa. Oberfähnrich Dietrich wird das zweite Team anführen, das die Sprengladungen anbringt. Wir werden versuchen so viele Daten wie möglich zu Bergen. Noch Fragen?" erklärte Alex die Team-Aufteilung.

„Ich hätte eine." kam es von Gunnery Sergeant David.

„Wenn wir die Anlage vermient haben, sollen wir dann zu ihrem Team dazu Stoßen Colonel oder sollen wir uns schon zu den Humvee´s zurück ziehen?"

„Sie ziehen sich zu den Humvee´s zurück und warten dort auf unser eintreffen. Wenn es geht ver meiden sie auch Feindkontakt, wenn das nicht gehen sollte benutzen sie Schalldämpfer oder andere Geräusch arme Methoden um den Feind auszuschalten."

Nach dem dann alles weitere geklärt war, machten sich die beiden Gruppen auf den Weg um ihr jeweiliges Ziel zu erreichen.

Da sie schnell und leise sein mussten waren sie nicht schwer bewaffnet. Jeder hatte eine Mk. 23 SOCOM, einer MP 7 oder eine HK UMP.

Von den Tok´ra berichten her wusste Alex, wo er mit seinem Team am einfachsten in die Basis eindringen konnte und so witzig wie es sich anhörte, war es auch, denn es war der Haupteingang. Dieser wurde nur recht spärlich bewacht, denn der hiesige Goa´uld war der Meinung, das feinde versuchen würden durch andere Eingänge sich Zutritt zur Basis zu verschaffen, da es in letzter Zeit des öfteren geschehen war. So kam es das Alex und Lorne hinter je einem Baum nahe des eingans Standen und auf die beiden Jaffa die hier Patrouillierten warteten. Als diese nach fünf Minuten in Sicht kamen legenten die beiden mit ihren Maschinenpistolen an, zielten und drückten ab. Durch die Schalldämpfer wurde der Mündungsknall zu einem Flüstern, das im rauschen der Bäume unter ging. Getroffen vielen die beiden Jaffa auf den Boden. Sofort rannten Laura und Haily auf die beiden Jaffa zu und zogen sie in die Bäume. Lorne sah dabei die ganze Zeit ruhig zu, als dann die Jaffa weg gebracht waren sah er Alex fragend an, denn er hatte die Kugel gesehen, die den Jaffa getroffen hatte, da sie rot geglüht hatte.

„Intar-Munition." war die einfache Antwort von Alex.

Leise Rückten die vier Soldaten auf denn Eingang vor. Laura und Haily positionierten sich rechts bzw- links davor und sicherten die Tür, während Lorne und Alex in die Basis vorrückten. In der Forschungsanlage sah es aus wie in jedem Goa´uld Gebäude oder Raumschiff. Die Wände waren Gold verkleidet und mit Hyroglyphen überzogen.

So leise es ging liefen die vier durch die Gänge. Alle paar Meter war eine Tür in die Wand gelassen, durch die immer wieder Jaffa und Sklaven gingen. Lorne erhaschte einen Blick in einen der Räume und was er sah lies ihn förmlich erstarren. In dem Raum standen mehre Jaffa, die eine Gruppe von Menschen mit ihren Stabwaffen in Schach hielten und auf ein Object zu trieben.

„Major, wo bleiben sie?" hörte Lorne den Colonel vor ihm flüstern.

„Sir, das müssen sie sich ansehen." flüsterte er als Antwort.

Alex kam wieder ein Stück zurück und sah in den Raum. Auch er versteifte sich. Das Objekt, welches Lorne schon eben gesehen hatte stellte sich als ein Fahrzeug heraus.

Es hatte auf der Oberseite ein riesiges Geschütz, es stellte sogar die Stationären Geschütze der Goa´uld in den Schatten. Es war fast so groß, wie ein Schiffsgeschütz.

„Was ist den das für ein Ding? Hat aber irgend wie Ähnlichkeit mit einem unserer Panzer..." Alex führte den Satz erst gar nicht zu Ende, denn er wusste was das bedeutet.

„Los, wir beschaffen uns jetzt diese Daten und dann jagen wir das hier alles in die Luft."

Irgend wo unter der Basis

Rebecca und ihr Team war bis zum Zentralen-Energiekern vorgerückt. Unter wegs hatten sie immer wider Jaffa-Patrouillen ausweichen müssen. Je tiefer sie in den Komplex vorgerückt waren umso mehr Patrouillen waren ihnen begegnet. Zwei Eben weiter oben waren sie auf eine gigantische Fertigung Anlage gestoßen, die anschei8nend auf hoch Touren irgend eine Art Fahrzeug hergestellt hatte. Doch es war nicht ihr Auftrag diese Anlage zu erkunden, sondern in die Luft zu jagen. Am Kern angekommen fingen sie sofort an den Sprengstoff so zu verteilen, das man ihn nicht sofort bemerkte. Fünfzehn Minuten später waren sie damit fertig und sie machen sich wieder auf den Rückweg, bis sich die Situation völlig änderte.

„Dietrich, schaffen sie sofort ihren Arsch hier hoch, wir benötigen Verstärkung!" vernahm sie die Stimme von Laura üßber das Knattern von Mp´s und das zischen von Zads und Stabwaffen aus ihren Funkgerät.

Zentralcomputer-Raum

Von jetzt auf gleich war hier die Hölle ausgebrochen. Kurz nach dem Laura damit angefangen hatte die Daten Herunterzuladen war der Interne Basis Alarm losgegangen. Und Sofort wurde der Computerkern von der Außenwelt hermetisch abgeriegelt. Laura hatte sofort damit angefangen zu versuchen die Tür wieder zu öffnen. Dies hatte gute Fünf Minuten gedauert und wie zu erwarten war standen nun Jaffa von der Tür, die sofort das Feuer auf die Gruppe eröfnet hatten.

Nur durch Glück oder wie man es sonst nenne wollte waren die Schüsse alle an ihnen vorbeigegangen.

Nun schossen die Jaffa wie wild in den Raum und hofften sie durch Zufall zu erwischen. Zwar setzten sich die vier menschen auf das heftigste zu wehr doch lange konnten sie nicht mehr stand halten, da ihre Deckung mehr und mehr unter dem Plasma der Stabwaffen und den Energieentladungen der Zat zu leiden hatte.

Aber nicht nur die Menschen hatten ihre Probleme bit der Deckung. Die Jaffa hatten nicht als den Gang im Rücken, keine Tür oder ncihte um sich zu verschanzen und genaun das wurde ihnen immer mehr zum Verhängniss. Lorne und Laura wafren immer wider Granaten in den Gang und töteten so einige Jaffa doch alle wusstgen, das es nicht mehr lange so weiter gehen konnte.

„Letzte!" rief Laura über den Krach hinweg und entsicherte die Granate.

„Meine auch. Auf Drei." erwiderte Lorne.

Langsam zählte er mit seinen Fingern runter.

EINS

ZWEI

DREI

Alex und Haily kamen aus ihrer Deckung und legten die Jaffa unter ein Sperrfeuer, so das Sich diese hinter ihre Toten Kameraden legen mussten. Nun hatten Laura und Lorne genug Zeit die Granaten so weit es ging in den Gang zu werfen und sich wieder in Deckung zu begeben. Mit einem Orenbetäubendem Knall explodierten mehrere Granaten in dem Gang und töteten die restlichen Jaffa. Nach dem sich der Rauch ein wenig gelegt hatte, sahen die vier Soldaten wie sich fünf ihnen näherten.

„Da kommen wir ja genau richtig." kam es von Rebecca, die ein riesiges Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

„Sie können ihr Schlappmaul wohl nie halten oder?" fragte Alex und legte ihr Dankend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nein, leider nicht. Wir sollten uns sofort auf den Weg machen, bevor noch mehr Jaffa auftauchen. Nach dem alle ihre Waffen nachgeladen hatten liefen sie in geschlossener Formation duch die Gänge. Sie achtete nicht daruaf wie viel Lärm sie dabei verursachten. Zwei mal kamen ihnen mehrere Jaffa entgegen, die sie mit gezielten Salven aus ihren Waffen nieder streckten. Kurz bevor sie den Haupteingang erreicht hatten stellten sich ihnen erneut zwei Jaffa in den Weg. Zwar wurden sie sofort von den Kugel getötet, aber einer hatte es ncoh geschafft seine Stabwaffe abzufeuern. Der Strahl aus extrem erhitstem Gas traf Major Lorne am Oberschenkel.

„Scheiße!" fluchte er unter Schmerzen, kurz darauf wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

„Oberst!" reif Manuel, der sofort neben Lorne auf den Boden gegangen war.

„Er ist bewusstlos, Die Wunde Blutet stark, er muss sofort hier weg, sonst überlebt er es nicht." meinte er und verband die Wunde behelfsmäsig.

„ok, wir machen es so. Gates David, sie nehmen den Major, während wir sie Decken. Wir gehen zu den Fahrzeugen und rufen dann die Bismarck."

Von jedem herhielt er ein nicken als Zeichen, das sie verstanden hatte. Gats und David nahemn den Major in die Mitte und liefen los. Sie schaften es ohne zwischen fälle zu den Fahrzeugen.

„Oberst Dudmars an Bismarck bitte kommen!"

„Hier Bismarck, wir hören.."

„Ich benötige eine Sofortige Evakuierung vom Planeten. Wir haebn einen Schwerverletzten. Schicken sie und einen Pelikan."

„Verstanden Oberst ETA in drei Minuten."

Das waren die Wohl längesten drei minuten die Alex je miterlebt hatte. Doch als er das Dröhnen eines Pelikan hörte viel eine große last von ihm ab. Der Pelikan landete in der nähe und sofort kamen die Sanitäter auf die gruppe zu.

Sofort trugen sie Major Lorne in das innere der Schiffes, als dan auch der Rest im Passagierbrich saß flogen sie Richtung all, wo die Bismarck wartet. Während man Lorne auf die Krankenstation brachte und Laura den Rest ebenfalls dort hin begleitete machte sich Alex auf den Weg zur brücke.

Dort angekommen ging er auf Oberstleutnant Stefan Bartels, den Zweiten Offizier der Bismarck zu.

„Wie sieht es aus?" fragte er ihn.

„Es gab keine gegnwehr, als wir in den Orbit einschwenkten, doch es kann gut sein, das schon Schiffe auf dem Weg hier her sind."

„Ok, wir waren noch z nah dran um die Anlage zu sprengen, Vorschläge?"

„Wir könnten sie aus dem Orbit heraus Bombardieren."

„Ok, machen sie das."

Schnell erteilte Bartels die für die Bombardierung nötigen Befehle und die Bismarck ging in Stellung. Alle Geschütze an der backbord seite zeihlten nun auf den Planeten und eröffneten Gelcihzeitig das Feuer. Zwei Minuten und hunderten einschlägen Später war die Einrichtung nur ncoh ein riesoge Krater. Mitlerweile war auch Laura auf der Bürcke erschienen.

„Major Lorne wird es schaffen."

Die Bismarck setzte Kurz auf die Erde und verschwand im Hyperraum.

Eine Halbe Stunde später traf eine Kleine Flotte aus Hatak imOrbit des Planeten ein. Der kommandant befahl einigen jaffa auf den Planetten zu gehen und die Kristalle mit den Forschungsdaten aus einer zweiten geschützen anlage zu hollen.


	12. S01XE12 Roswell

Alex betrat mit schnellen Schritten die Brücke der Bismarck, wo schon Oberstleutnant Bartels auf ihn wartete. Zur Begrüßung nickten sich die beiden Männer zu und gingen an den Kartentisch im hinterem Bereich der Brücke. Dort standen auch schon Oberstleutnant Bayer und O´Connel, so wie Hauptmann MacKenzie, der Navigator. Als diese Alex sahen salutierten sie zackig, was der Oberst halbherzig erwiderte.

„Wir haben eine neue Mission. Da das Stargate-Center einen baldigen Angriff auf die Erde vermutet, werden wir aus geschickt, um nach Technologie zu suchen, die uns helfen kann den Planeten zu Verteidigen." erklärte der Oberst den heutigen Auftrag.

„Sir, ist es dann nicht eher ratsam, wenn wir zu Erde fliegen und uns im Orbit positionieren? Denn, wenn der Angriff kommt, können wir schneller handeln, als wenn wir erst aus einem anderem System kommen müssen." sprach Bayer.

Die anderen Offiziere in der Runde, stimmten ihr einstimmig zu, denn das war logisch gesehen die richtige Entscheidung.

„Das habe ich auch gesagt, aber wir sind zur Zeit das einzige Schiff, was nicht benötigt wird. Das hört sich jetzt zwar bescheuert an, aber es ist so. Wir sind schneller als die Prometheus, die noch zum Teil repariert wird. Und wir sind schneller als Goa´uld Schiffe. Da wir das zur Zeit einzige verfügbare Schiff sind, sollen wir nach P3G-175 fliegen. Diesen Planeten hat Colonel O´Neill in die Datenbank des SGC eingegeben, als er das Wissen der Antiker im Kopf hatte. Zudem hat er die Adresse des Planeten extra markiert, nur weiß keiner warum." sprach Alex wieder.

„Wenn es eine Tor-Adresse gibt, warum müssen wir dann mit einem Schiff dorthin fliegen, mit dem Tor wäre es sehr viel schneller und wir könnten zu Erde fliegen." unterbrach MacKenzie Alex.

„Das SGC hat vor gut einem Jahr versucht den Planeten an zu Wählen, konnte aber keine Verbindung etablieren. Sie nehmen an, dass das Tor verschüttet oder beschädigt ist. Wenn jetzt alles geklärt ist, warten wir noch bis EGT-1 und 2 an Bord sind, dann fliegen wir los."

Da die Offiziere einsahen, das eine Diskussion nichts bringen würde gingen sie auf ihre Plätze und bereiteten alles für den Start vor.

Die Bismarck kam nach etwa zehn Stunden Flug bei dem Planeten an. Das System in dem er sich befand, bestand aus einem Neutronenstern und drei Planeten. Ihr Ziel P3G-175 war der äußerste der drei. Und somit am weitesten von der Sonne entfernt. Kurz nach Eintreffen im System, starteten von der Bismarck vier Pelikans zur Erkundung des Systems. Ein fünfter Pelikan flog auf den Planeten zu, er bildete die Vorhut, ihm folgte die Bismarck mit etwa 4000 Kilometern Abstand. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde Flug zum Planeten, waren die vier Erkundungsschiffe wieder an Bord des Schiffes gelandet. Sie hatten interessante Daten über das System gesammelt, unter anderem, das eine nicht genau zu Ortende Energiequelle sich auf P3G-175 befand. Aus diesem Grund ließ Alex das Schiff Stoppen.

„Alle Maschinen stopp, ruft den Pelikan zurück, ich will erst wissen, was diese Energiequelle ist. Voller Sensorenscan des Planeten." befahl er.

„Ich will die Ergebnisse sofort haben, wenn sie da sind."

Die gesamter Brückenmannschaft war ein wenig nervös, denn diese Energiequelle konnte so gut wie alles sein. Der Taktikoffizier hatte die gesamte Zeit, die Hand über dem Knopf zum Aktivieren der Schilde. Der Steuermann tippte mit seinem Finger immer und immer wieder neben die Schubregler.

„Die Daten kommen." meldete der Sensoroffizier.

„Anscheinend geht von der Quelle eine Art Kraftfeld aus, welches einen Teil der Planetenoberfläche und den darüber befindlichen All schützt. Laut den Daten ist es aber möglich das Feld zu durchdringen ohne Schäden am Rumpf zu riskieren."

„Haben sie irgendwelche Bauwerke auf dem Planeten gefunden?" wollte Alex wissen.

„Ja, Sir. Innerhalb des Feldes befindet sich ein Gebäudekomplex. Er scheint aber nicht besonders groß zu sein."

„Danke. Steuermann bringen sie uns bis auf tausend Kilometer an das Feld heran."

„Aye,Sir."

Erneut setzte sich das Schiff in Bewegung und näherte sich dem Planeten. Als sie sich dem Feld bis auf weniger als fünftausend Kilometer genähert hatten, registrierten die Sensoren einen immensen Energie anstieg in dem Feld. Das Feld vergrößerte sich. Das geschah allerdings so schnell, das kein Mensch mehr reagieren konnte.

Im All um die Bismarck geschah etwas wunder schönes und doch auch sehr gefährliches. Das Feld das einen Teil des Orbit und des Planeten schützte hatte sich um das Schiff gelegt, so das es die Bismarck komplett umhüllte. Nach und nach schrumpfte das Feld zusammen, bis es schließlich wie eine zweite Haut um die Hülle lag. Gleichzeitig verzerrte sich der Raum um das Feld und eine Art Hyperraumfenster öffnete sich. Das alles geschah innerhalb von wenigen Millisekunden.

Das nächste was man sah, war wie sich das Feld wieder auf seine Ursprüngliche Position begab, und das Schwarz des Weltraums, die Bismarck war verschwunden.

Ihr Kopf brummte so stark, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr tat. Das letzte mal war sie das ganze Wochenende von Party zu Party gezogen und wenig geschlafen hatte. Nach und nach fühlte sie ihre Extremitäten wieder. Nun wünschte sie sich, sie würde sie nicht spüren, denn auch diese schmerzten. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, schloss sie aber sofort wieder, das es viel zu hell war. Sie blieb noch einen weiteren Moment am Boden liegen und versuchte es erneut. Dieses mal behielt sie die Augen offen, doch was sie sah verursachte ihr noch mehr Kopfschmerzen. Die roten Alarmlichter blinkten überall im Maschinenraum. Sie lieferten sich einen Wettkampf mit den Organgenwarnleuten des Hyperantriebes.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, das es mehrere kleine Brände in der nähre gab. Sie zog sich an einem Rohr hoch und griff nach dem Feuerlöcher, der in der nähe an der Wand hing und fing an die Brände ein zu dämmen. Weitere Crewmitglieder rappelten sich vom Boden auf und liefen sofort durcheinander. Einige dämmten die Flammen ein, während andere die Verletzten behandelten.

Da die Flammen so gut wie unter Kontrolle waren, ging sie zum Interkom und rief die Brücke.

„Brücke hier Maschinenraum, was ist passiert?" wollte sie wissen.

„Laura, bist du das?" antworte Alex ihr.

„Ja, ich bin im Maschinenraum. Uns wäre hier beinahe alles um die Ohren geflogen, was habt ihr da oben angestellt?"

„Wie sieht es bei euch da unten aus?" überging er einfach ihre Aussage.

„Die Notabschaltung hat den Hyperantrieb deaktiviert, von daher kann ich noch nicht sagen ob er beschädigt ist. Mehrere Leicht- und Schwerverletzte. Keine Verluste."

„Ok. Kümmert ihr euch um den Hyperantrieb und die anderen Schäden."

Mit einem Klickendem Geräusch wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Auf der Brücke sah es auch nicht besser aus als im Maschinenraum, auch hier hatte es Verletzte gegeben. Mehrere Crewman hatten Platzwunden, gebrochene Knochen oder Quetschungen. Mehr als die Hälfte der Bildschirme war zerstört und Funken sprühten aus allen möglichen Leitungen.

„Also, was ist geschehen und wo befinden wir uns?" forderte Alex Informationen ein.

Bartels ging an seine Konsole und überprüfte einige Daten.

„Sensoren arbeiten bei 15%.. Lebenserhaltung bei 100%. Sublichtantrieb arbeitet mit 40%. Schilde, Waffen und Hyperantrieb funktionsuntüchtig. Kleinere Schäden an der Außenhülle. Dutzende Verletzte, keine Verluste." meldete er.

„Schilde und Waffen haben Vorrang , die Ingenieure sollen so schnell arbeiten wie es geht."

Endlich hatte einer der Soldaten Gnade mit ihnen und schalltet die Warnleuchten aus.

„Ah, Sir. Ich habe hier was entdeckt, was ihnen nicht unbedingt gefallen wird." meldete ein Feldwebel der an einem Bildschirme saß die noch Funktionierte.

„Was denn?"

„Ich habe die Kameras an der Außenhülle dazu benutzt um die Schäden dort zu überprüften und dabei habe ich auch unsere Position fest gestellt."

„Legen sie es auf..." den Hauptschirm wollte er eigentlich sagen, doch dieser war zerstört und so ging er mit Bartels im Schlepptau zum Feldwebel. Was dieser ihm zeigte lies ihn lächeln. Sie waren im Orbit der Erde.

„Dann können wir wenigstens Ersatzteile besorgen und die Verletzten in ein Krankenhaus bringen." an Bartels gewannt sagte der Oberst: „Sie haben das Kommando, ich fliege mit einem Pelikan hinunter und hole ein paar Ärzte. Sie können ja in der Zwischenzeit das Verteidigungsministerium rufen und ihnen unsere Situation zu erklären. Ach, es wäre auch besser, wenn sie das SGC oder das Pentagon rufen, nicht das sie uns angreifen."

„Ja, Sir."

Alex freute sich auf festen Boden unter seinen Füßen. Er verließ die Brücke und ging zum nächsten Fahrstuhl. Nach einer kurzen Wartezeit kam dieser auch schon. Zu seiner Überraschung, war sein Team bis auf Thomas drinnen.

„Wo wollt ihr den hin?"

„Eigentlich wollten wir nach ihnen sehen Herr Oberst." antwortete Cindy.

„Nett von euch, aber ich habe jetzt einen Termin in Berlin."

Sein Team sah in nach diesem Kommentar an, als ob er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte.

„Wir befinden uns im Orbit der Erde."

Keine Fünf Minuten startete eine einzelne C-200 aus dem Backboardhanger und steuerte die Erde an.

„Kommt nur mir das komisch vor oder täusche ich mich nur?" fragte Manuel in die Runde.

„Was soll den sein?" wollte Rebecca wissen.

„Nun wir befinden uns in der Umlaufbahn der Erde, sollte nicht schon irgendwer unsere Ankunft registriert und uns an gefunkt haben?"

„Nicht unbedingt. Wir könne ja auch Glück haben." meinte Laura.

„Das glauben sie doch selber nicht Frau Major. Ich habe aber auch noch nichts gesehen, das darauf schließen lässt, das sich Irgendwas im Orbit befindet was von der Erde kommt, sprich Satelliten oder Schrott." erklärte Manuel.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst, ich habe auch keine Satelliten gesehen. Herr Oberst registrieren sie auf den Sensoren etwas der gleichen?"

„Es wird schon nichts sein, aber wenn ihr dann Ruhe gebt kann ich ja mal nen Scann durchführen."

Da drang der Pelikan auch schon in die Atmosphäre der Erde ein. Keine fünf Minuten später waren sie schon über dem Amerikanischen Kontinent in gut vier Kilometern Höhe überflog der Oberst den Planeten. Er versuchte sich so gut es ging in den Wolken zu verstecken, denn nun hatte auch ihn ein schlechtes Gefühl überkommen, denn der Scann hatte keine klarten Ergebnisse hervorgebracht, als plötzlich etwas das rechte Treibwerk traf und die Maschine durchschüttelte.

„Verflucht was war das?" reif Laura.

„Keine Ahnung, es hat uns aber beschädigt. Das Steuerbordtriebwerk ist hinüber."

Der Pelikan flog aus der Wolke hinaus und sie sahen was sie vermutlich getroffen hatte. Um sie herum flogen Jagdflieger.

„das kann doch nicht sein, das ist eine F-80. Die sind doch schon seit mehr als vierzig Jahren nicht mehr im Dienst und die da sehen aus, als ob sie nagelneu sein." meinte Manuel.

„Sicher?"

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, mein Onkel besitzt eine. Mir schwant böses."

Das Funkgerät knackte und sie hörten eine Männliche Stimme.

„Hier spricht Lieutenant Colonel Hilary Becker, ich vordere sie auf mir zum US-Luftwaffen Stützpunkt Roswell zu Folgen. Wenn sie dem nicht Folge leisten bin ich gezwungen sie ab zu schissen."

Alle waren wie erstarrt.

„Hat er eben Roswell gesagt? Doch nicht DAS Roswell?" fragte Laura, wobei sie ihren Freund an sah.

„Laut Navigation befinden wir uns in der nähe von Roswell New Mexico." antwortete Alex.

„Ändern sie ihren Kurs oder ich schieße!" vernahmen sie erneut die Stimme von Becker.

„Ich bringe uns wieder zur Bismarck." meinte Alex, doch anscheinend hatte er zu lange gewartet, denn vier der F-80 hatten sich ihnen in den Nacken gehängt und eröffneten nur mit ihren je Sechs 12,7-mm-Mg´s das Feuer auf den Pelikan.

Er flog haarsträubende Manöver, konnte es aber trotzdem nicht verhindern, das sie immer wieder von Geschossen getroffen wurden. Da sie nur noch ein Triebwerk zur Verfügung hatten, konnten sie den Jagdmaschinen nicht entkommen. Immer wenn er versuchte das Schiff nach oben zu ziehen, feuerte ein Jäger vor die Schiffsnase.

„Die sind gut. Festhalten"

Alex steuerte nun direkt auf den Boden zu, während die Jäger an ihm vorbei schossen. Doch sie machten kehrt uns setzten sich wieder hinter den Transporter.

Dann geschah das was keiner erleben wollte. Durch einen Glückstreffer von einem der Piloten, verloren sie auch noch das zweite Triebwerk. Und stürzten ab.

Eine Stunde später mitten im Nirgendwo in der nähe von Roswell, New Mexico

Dutzende von Militär Lkw´s fuhren auf einer verlassenen Straße zu dem Ort, von dem ein Farmer gemeldet hatte, das dort ein Objekt gelandet sei.

Die ersten Fahrzeuge hielten gut einhundert Meter von der Absturzstelle entfernt an. Die Soldaten sprangen von der Ladefläche und liefen zum Ort des Geschehens. Langsam aber stetig näherten sie sich dem Transporter, der mit der Nase nach unten im Boden steckte. Je näher sie kamen desto besser konnte sie erkennen, das dort fünf anscheinend bewaffnete Personen sich an die Maschine lehnten.

„Waffen weg und Hände dahin wo wir sie sehen könne!" befahl einer der Soldaten.

Er verlieh seinen Worten Nachdruck, indem er seine Waffe fester umgriff und fuchtelte mit ihr herum. Wie aufgefordert griffen sie nach ihren Beinhohlstern und den darin befindlichen Pistolen. Die sie umgebenen Soldaten waren sichtlich nervös, anscheinend konnten sie nichts mit ihnen und der C-200 anfangen, was ja verständlich war, denn sie kamen aus der Zukunft. Einer der Soldaten der in der nähe des Oberst stand und ihn im Auge behielt, sah etwas, wo mit er nichts anfangen konnte. Aus dem Pistolenholster des Oberst war sein Schulterpatch gefallen, den er dort hin getan hatte.

„Das sind Aliens, die uns Angreifen wollen!" schrie er,womit er aber den falschen Schluss zog, denn der Pacht zeigte die Erde mit Schwert und Schild.

Die anderen Soldaten hörten das natürlich, doch Alex wollte das so nicht hinnehmen, und hob seine Hand, in der noch immer die Pistole lag.

„Wir wollen..." fing er an, dann wurde alles Schwarz um ihn, zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag.

Einer der Soldaten hatte im den Kolben seines Gewehrs gegen den Kopf geschlagen.

„Hey, das war aber nicht nötig." fluchte Laura und fiel neben ihm auf den Boden.

Sie schlug den Oberst leicht ins Gesicht, um zu schauen ob er ansprechbar war, doch sie bekam keine Reaktion.

Unterdessen hatten die Soldaten auch den Rest des Teams außer Gefecht gesetzt,und nun folgte auch Laura.

Im Orbit Bismarck

„Oberstleutnant, wir haben die Schilde wieder aktiviert, sie arbeiten bei 45%. Waffen haben wir frühestens in einer Stunde wieder online, der Rest dauert mindestens einen Tag."

„Danke, Haben wir schon Meldung vom Oberst, das wir die Verletzten abtransportieren können?"

„Nein, wir haben den Kontakt vor ungefähr einer viertel Stunde verloren..."

„Was? Und warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?"brüllte Bartels aufgebracht.

„Ich dachte sie wüssten es schon." kam es kleinlaut vom Anderen.

„Jetzt ja. Wo haben sie den Kontakt verloren? Und hat sich das Verteidigungsministerium schon gemeldet?"

„Der letzte Kontakt, war über Nordamerika. Wir können das Ministerium nicht rufen. Alle Frequenzen die wir benutzen sind anscheinend außer Kraft gesetzt."

„Ok, schicken sie je einen Pelikan nach Berlin und einen der nach dem des Oberst sucht."

„Ja Sir."

Bartels lies sich in den Stuhl des Kommandanten fallen, und atmete das erste Mal seit ihrer Ankunft durch. Was er aber nicht wusste, war das ihnen die schwerste Prüfung noch bevor stand, der Weg nach Hause.

Echo 117 im Anflug auf die Letzte Bekannte Position von Echo 419

„Hast du schon was auf den Sensoren oder dem Radar?" fragte die Pilotin ihren Co-Pilot.

„Ich empfange eine Energiesignatur, die mit 419 übereinstimmen könnte." antwortete dieser.

„Was heißt hier „könnte"? Sind sie es oder nicht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, die Daten sind nicht schlüssig, das Einfachste ist, du fliegst über die Stelle. Dreh um 24 Grad nach Backboard, dann zwanzig Kilometer Gerade aus."

Die Pilotin schob den Geschwindigkeitsregler bis zum Anschlag nach vorne. Mit einem Satz nach vorne Beschleunigte der Pelikan auf Mach 2,5.

Zwei Minuten später überflogen sie die Stelle an der sie die Energiesignatur empfangen hatten. Da sie in gut vier Kilometern Höhe flogen konnten sie nicht erkennen, ob es die C-200 war, oder etwas anderes. Also entschloss sie noch eine mal über die Signatur zu fliegen, aber dieses mal unter dem Radar. Schon von weitem konnten sie erkennen, das dort etwas Taghell erleuchtet wurde. Je näher sie kamen umso mehr wussten sie was dort angestrahlt wurde, das Wrack des Pelikans. Als nächstes sahen sie wie etwas am Boden aufblitzte, Sekunden später traf etwas die Hülle.

„Scheiße, die beschießen uns!"kam es von der Pilotin, die intuitiv den Steuerknüppel nach oben riss und sich dann auf den Weg zur Bismarck machte.

Eine Stunde später Roswall Army Air Fild

Manuel kam langsam wieder zu sich. Er wollte sich mit der Hand durch die Haare fahren, was ihm aber nicht gelang, da ihm die Hände hinter seinem Rücken an dem Stuhl auf dem er saß fest gekettet waren. Mit leicht verschwommenem Blick, durchsuchte er den Raum, auf der Suche nach dem Rest des Teams. Doch die ein einzige Person, die er sah saß auf einem Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Der Mann saß so weit im Schatten, das er ihn beim ersten absuchen des Raumes übersehen hatte.

„Ah, wie ich sehe sind sie wach. Dann könne wir ja anfangen." sagte der Mann und nahm ein Klemmbrett von irgendwo her.

„Was wollen sie auf unserem Planeten? Sind sie die Vorhut für eine Invasion? Reden sie schon!" schrie der Mann ihn.

Als er nicht antwortete, wurde ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Manuels Lippe platze auf und Blut quoll aus der Wunde. Ihm schossen drei Wörter immer wieder durch den Kopf: Name, Rang, Dienstnummer.

„Manuel Pole, Stabsunteroffizier, PK: 140683P30218." sagte Manuel langsam.

Der Mann war sichtlich überrascht über die Antwort, denn er hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, das Manuel ihn verstehen würde, das zeigte auch sein Gesicht deutlich.

„Sie verstehen unsere Sprache?Das ist gut, dann können sie mir ja Antworten auf meine Fragen geben. Was wollen sie auf unserem Planeten?"

„Manuel Pole, Stabsunteroffizier, PK: 140683P30218." wiederholte Manuel das was er gesagt hatte.

Dieses Mal bekam er einen Schlag in die Magengegend, was ihn nach vorne schnellen lies.

„LOS REDEDEN SIE SCHON!" schrie der Mann Wütend.

„Manuel Pole, Stabsunteroffizier, PK: 140683P30218."

Was Manuel nicht wusste, war dass auch die anderen verhört wurden. Auch dort waren es nicht die sanftesten Methoden. Doch keiner sagte außer seinem Namen, seinem Rang und der Pk auch nur ein Wort.

Bismarck Konferenzraum

Die gesamtme noch auf dem Schiff anwesende Führungsmahnschaft war im Besprechungsraum aufgelaufen.

„Also was wissen wir bis jetzt?" wollte Bartels wissen.

„Unsere Sensoren haben die Erde mehrmals gescannt und immer wieder haben sie die selben Ergebnisse gezeigt. Wir müssen uns in einer anderen Zeit befinden, vermutlich in der Vergangenheit, wenn es die Zukunft wäre wären bestimmt schon Schiffe auf uns zugeflogen oder man hätte uns angefunkt." erklärte Major Sobel.

„Klingt plausibel. Wissen wir den schon wie weit wir in der Vergangenheit sind Major?"

„Wir schätzen ungefähr in der Mitte des Jahres 1947."

„Wie kommen sie auf dieses Jahr, es könnte doch auch 1950 sein?"

„Wir haben zwei Nuklearexplosionen geortet, über japanischem Festland. Nach dem Zerfall der Atome sind diese Explosionen zwei Jahre her."

„Hiroshima?" fragte Bartels

„Hiroshima." bekam er als Antwort.

„Da nun geklärt ist wo und wann wir uns befinden,fehlt nur noch eins. Wo ist der Oberst und sein Team. Empfangen wir ein Signal der Messer?"

„Ja. Roswell Army Air Fild. New Mexico, USA."kam es von Oberstleutnant O´Connel.

Bartels sah ihn nur Verwundert an, als seine Lippen sich zu einem wissendem lächeln zogen.

„Ich wette um 50 Euro, Heute ist der 14. Juni. 1947." sagte er und grinste noch immer Wissend.

„Woher wollen sie das Wissen?" fragte die andren fast Zeitgleich.

„Mensch, haben sie noch nie was von der Verschwörungstheorie gehört, das in Roswell eine UFO abgestürzt ist?"

Alle anwesenden sahen ihn nur Fragend an.

„Ihr wollt mich verarschen. Das ist doch eine der Bekanntesten Alien-Verschwörungen."

jetzt ging auch den anderen ein Licht auf und sie mussten lächeln, denn jetzt wussten sie was der Oberst meinte.

„O´Connel, machen sie drei Pelikans breit, sie holen unsere Leute zurück Start in drei Stunden.

Zwei Stunden Später Roswell Army Air Field

Man hatte Das Team um Oberst Dudmars in eine Zelle gebracht. Jeder von ihnen hatte Platzwunden und andere Verletzungen.

„Jetzt bereue ich es doch keinen Sani ins Team geholt zu haben." Stöhnte Alex.

„Hätten sie mal besser auf uns gehört." meinte Cindy gespielt besser wissend, was ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Oberarm des Oberst einbrachte.

„Aua." sagte sie gespielt beleidigt.

„Selbst Schuld." war die Antwort des Oberst.

Dieser zog sich an dem Bett was hinter ihm Stand hoch und setzte sich auf dieses.

„Wisst ihr was ich aber an den Amis so richtig liebe?" fragte er in die Runde.

„Was denn?" wollte Rebecca wissen.

„Sie durchsuchen einen nie richtig, auch wenn sie das denken." antwortete der Oberst und zog seinen linken Kampfstiefel aus.

„Wann waren sie das letzte mal duschen?" fragte Manuel und wedelte sich mit der Hand frische Luft zu.

Doch bevor er antworten konnte machte Major Spinofa das für ihn.

„Heute morgen."

Alle bis auf den Oberst sahen sie wissen an.

„Ups." sagte sie und wurde leicht Rot im Gesicht.

Auf diesen Kommentar entstand eine peinliche Stille. Auch wenn sie so etwas wie Freunde waren, war der Oberst noch immer ihr kommandierender Offizier.

„Wo ist es denn nur." durchbrach der Oberst die Stille und versuchte irgendetwas aus seinem Stiefel zu schütteln.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel etwas auf den Betonboden vor ihm.

„Das habe ich eingesteckt, bevor wir den Pelikan verlassen haben." sagte er und hielt zwei Dietriche hoch.

„Warum haben sie eigentlich immer etwas dabei um uns zu befreien? Das ist doch mehr als Merkwürdig. Man könnte meinen sie hätten so was immer dabei." Sprach Cindy das aus, was alle dachten.

„Ich werde halt nicht gerne gefangengehalten. Somalia und Bosnien hat mir gereicht." Mit diesen Worten machte er sich daran die Zellentür zu öffnen. Was auch nach wenigen Minuten geschafft war. Leise öffnete er die Tür ein Stück und sah durch den entstandenen Spalt auf den Flur. Dort erkannte er zwei Wachen die direkt vor ihrer Tür Standen.

Er wand sich wieder an sein Team.

„Der Plan ist wie folgt. Wir setzen die Wachen außer Gefecht, bringen sie in die Zelle, nehmen ihre Sachen und verschwinden dann von hier. Zwei von uns mimen dann Wachen, die die anderen zu einem „Verhör" bringen sollen. Sobald wir aus dem Gebäude sind, suchen wir ein Fahrzeug und verschwinden erst einmal von hier. Wenn Bartels so schlau ist wie ich hoffe hat er schon ein Rettungsteam zusammen gestellt. Wir legen Zeichen, denen sie folgen können."

Einheitliches Nicken zeigte ihm das alle den Plan verstanden hatten.

Er zählte leise von fünf runter und zog die Tür mit Schwung auf. Rebecca und Manuel stürzten sich auf die beiden jungen Soldaten und drückten ihnen die Luft ab. Die Soldaten wehrten sich nach Leibes Kräften, doch der Sauerstoffverlust machte sich bemerkbar und sie wurden ohnmächtig.

Da zu dieser Zeit noch keine Frauen bei der US Air Force dienten mussten sich der Oberst und Manuel in die ihnen zu kleinen Uniformen der beiden Soldaten quetschen. Manuel machte die Vorhut. Die drei Frauen des Teams gingen zwischen den beiden Männern auf den nächstbesten Ausgang zu. Zu mindestens dachten sie das es ein Ausgang war, doch als sie die Tür öffneten wurden sie eins besseren belehrt. Sie waren im Büro des Wachhabenden Offiziers gelandet.

„Halt stehen bleiben!" befahl er ihnen und zog seine Pistole.

Was als nächstes passierte überraschte den Soldaten, denn er hätte so etwas nie einer Frau zugetraut. Laura hatte ihn mit einem Hechtsprung zu Boden gerissen und kämpfte nun mit ihm um die Waffe.

Ein Schuss löste sich.

Keiner Rührte sich, bis Laura aufstand und die Pistole in der Hand hielt. Am Boden lag der Soldat und hielt sich den Oberschenkel, er hatte sich selbst angeschossen.

Es kam wie es kommen musste, der Basis-Alarm ging los, anscheinend hatte jemand den Schuss gehört.

„Scheiße. Los zum Ausgang." fluchte Alex.

Cinde stieß die andere Tür im Raum auf. Der Ausgang.

Von weitem konnten sie schon Soldaten erkennen die auf sie zugelaufen kamen. Vereinzelt gaben sie auch Schüsse auf sie ab.

M-1 lief ohne lange zu überlegen los, gefolgt von den Soldaten. Nach gut zweihundert Metern sahne sie einen Pick-Up. Cindy riss die Fahrertür auf und setzte sich hinters Steuer, während die anderen auf die Ladefläche sprangen.

„Wo ist der verfluchte Schlüssel." murmelte sie, leise vor sich hin, während sie alles absuchte. Nach schier endloser Zeit fand sie den Schlüssel hinter der Sonnenblende.

„Fahren sie endlich." rief der Major.

„Bin ja schon dabei!"

Keine Sekunde zu früh, fuhr der Wagen los. Doch da stellte sich ihnen schon das nächste Problem in den Weg. Die Wachen am Haupttor hatten Stacheldraht und eine Barrikade quer über die Straße gelegt.

„Super." dachte Cindy.

„Alle festhalten!" schrie sie über den Fahrtwind hinweg und drückte das Gaspedal bis auf den Boden durch. Kurz vor dem Tor riss sie das Lenkrad nach links und raste durch den hörte noch wie die Wachen auf sie Feuerten, doch sie waren schon außer ihre Reichweite.

Nach rund zehn Kilometern wurde der Wagen langsamer. Sie hatten keinen Spritt mehr.

„Was nun?" fragte sie den Oberst.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." antwortete dieser.

„Aber ich. Vorhin ist mir ein Schild aufgefallen, auf dem Stand, das Roswell nur noch gut 2 Meilen die Straße Entlang ist."

„Dann machen wir uns mal auf den Weg."

Eine Stunde und 3,3 Kilometer Später

M-1 war in Roswell angekommen, laut der Kirchturmuhr war es kurz vor 23 Uhr. Sie liefen die Hauptstraße entlang, bis sie auf ein Dinner stießen das noch offen hatte. Sie suchten sich ein Tisch in der hintersten Ecke aus. Bei der Bedienung bestellten sie sich etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken. Diese sah sie nur misstrauisch an, da sie Blut überall auf ihrer Kleidung hatten, ging dann aber um die Bestellung zu holen. Fünf Minuten später kam sie in der Begleitung eines kleinen Jungen wieder und servierte ihnen Limonade und Rührei mit Speck. Durch ein Fenster, das den Blick auf die Straße ermöglichte sahen sie wie mehrere LKW,s mit Soldaten auf der Straße vor dem Diner hielten. Zwei von ihnen betraten das Diner. Die Bedienung kam sofort auf sie zu.

„Entschuldigen sie Ma´am, aber haben sie eine Gruppe von fünf Personen gesehen, zwei Sind Männer und der Rest sind Frauen, sie sind verletzt."

„Ja,sie kamen hier rein und setzten sich da hin." sagte sie und zeigte auf denn Tisch wo bis vor kurzem M-1 gesessen hatte.

„Vor einer Minute saßen sie noch dort." sagte sie, als sie eine Tür zuschlagen hörte.

„Hier her sie sind hinter dem Diner. Rief der eine Soldat, bevor sie los liefen und M-1 folgten.

Unterdessen war M-1 hinter dem Diner in einem großen Hof, doch es gab nur einen Ausgang,durch das Diner. Sie saßen in der Falle.

Kurz nach dem sie das bemerkt hatten kamen auch schon Soldaten in denn Hof und umzingelten sie.

„So da wären wir schon wieder." sagte einer der Soldaten,es war der der Manuel verhört hatte.

Alex wollte gerade antworten, als ein Ohren betäubendes Dröhnen die Luft erfüllte. Kurz darauf wurden die Soldaten Von hellen Lichtern aus dem Himmel geblendet.

„Ergeben sie sich, oder wir eröffnen das Feuer!" befahl eine Stimme über Lautsprecher.

Die Soldaten waren so verängstigt, dass sie die Waffen streckten.

Genauso schnell wie die Lichter gekommen waren, verschwanden sie auch. Nur die Soldaten blieben zurück.

Echo 52

„Das hat aber lange gedauert." meinte der Oberst, währen ein Sanitäter ihn untersuchte.

„Entschuldigen sie Oberst, aber Oberstleutnant Bartels hatte andere Sachen zu tun genau so wie wir."

„Ich weiß O´Connal. Bringen sie uns einfach zum Schiff."

24 Stunden später 15. Juni 1947Erdorbit

Die Reparaturen an der Bismarck waren so gut es ging abgeschlossen, es gab nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu erledigen. Jetzt war das einzige was noch fehlte ein Weg in ihre eigene Zeit. Was nur keiner wusste, war dass ihr Rückticket sich schon seit einigen Stunden ihn ihrer Nähe aufhielt.

Alkex schländerte durch die Gänge. Hin und wieder musste er Stahlträger die von der Decke hingen ausweichen, als der Alarm losging. Er rannte sofort zur Brücke.

„Was haben wir?" fragte er Bartels als er auf der Brücke ankam.

„Ein Schiff hat sich soeben vor uns enttarnt." erklärte Bartels und zeigte auf das Fenster.

Im All vor ihnen schwebte ein Schiff, das eine Wage Ähnlichkeit mit der in Planung befindlichen X-304 der USAF hatte.

„Wir werden gerufen." meldete der Funker.

„Hier spricht Lt. Colonel Dud...Wellinger. Oberst Dudmars, wir sind hier um sie wieder in ihre Zeit zu bringen, halten sie sich bereit."

Das fremde Schiff bewegte sich näher auf die Bismarck zu. Als nächste legte sich ein ähnliches Feld wie das welches sie her gebracht hatte wieder um sie.

Im nächsten Augenblick waren beide Schiffe verschwunden.


	13. S01XE13 Der Anfang vom Ende

„Eingehendes Wurmloch! Wieder holde eingehendes Wurmloch!" hallte die Stimme durch den Berg und die Schlucht, in der das Stargate stand.

Rund fünfzig Soldaten rannten zu ihren Positionen und in die getarnten Abwehrstellungen, die in den Wänden der Schlucht versteckt angelegt waren.

Im Kontrollraum der Basis herschte Aufregung,es wurden Befehle gebellt und Statusmeldungen weiter gegeben. General Heine Stand vor einem Bilchirm,der die Schlucht zeigte und wartete darauf, das irgend was geschah.

„Empfangen Übertragung!" rief ein Gefreiter.

„Sofort auf einen sicheren Computer abspeichern und dann öffnen." befahl der General.

„Alles empfangen."

Gleichzeitig mit dem Ende der Übertragung fiehl auch das Wurmloch in sich zusammen.

„Was haben wir empfangen?" verlangte der General zu wissen.

„Moment noch Sir, wir entschlüsseln die Nachricht noch."

Ein piepen signalisierte, das der Entschlüsselungsvorgang beendet war.

„Und?"

„Es sind Befehle aus Washington, Berlin und London. Scheiße!"

„Was?" fragte der General mit nach druck.

„Wir sollen sofort zu Erde zurück, es steht ein Angriff von Anubis in weniger als drei Tagen sollen die Vorderste Fornt bilden."

„Was stehen sie dann noch hier Rum? Bereiten sie alles vor um zu Erde zu gehen, bringen sie die ersten Soldaten schon zurück,LOS!"

Es herrschte Aufruhr in der gesamten Basis. Soldaten rannten wie von Bienen gestochen von Raum zu Raum und erkundigten sich wie lange die jeweiligen Bewohner des Raumes noch brauchten bis sie abreise bereit waren. Die Ersten Soldaten wurden unter dessen schon in die Al´kesch, Frachtschiffe und Pelikans verfrachtet ,damit sie zur Erde konnten.

Auch wurde jeder technisch begabter Soldat der nichts zu tun hatte dazu eingeteilt, die Bismarck, die nach ihrem kleinem Ausflug in die Vergangenheit beschädigt wurde zu reparieren. Kaum einer glaubte aber das man sie binnen sechzig Stunden die sie zeit hatten auch nur annähern wieder flugtauglich zu bekommen, denn es war schon ein Wunder, das sie die Landung auf dem Planeten überstanden hatte.

Selbst der General persönlich legte Hand an, was die Soldaten da zubrachte noch härter und schneller zu Arbeiten.

„Sir, wir haben ein Problem." sagte Alex, der neben dem General zum stehen kam.

„Was gibt es den Oberst?"

„Sir, der Hyperantrieb ist schwer beschädigt, und wir schaffen es nicht ihn in den nächsten achtundvierzig Stunden wieder Online zu Bringen."

„Und wo ist jetzt das Problem,wir haben noch Runde fünfundfünfzig Stunden bis wir spätestens Abfliegen müssen."

„genau das ist es Sir. Wir können nicht haben nicht genug Zeit den Antrieb hochzufahren und warmlaufen zulassen. Wir benötigen dazu im besten Fall zwölf Stunden. Wenn wir den Antrieb Starten ohne ihn warmgelaufen zu haben fliegt uns hier alles um die Ohren, noch bevor wir abgehoben sind."

„Wenn sie mehr Leute brauchen ziehen sie die von Hüllensektion sieben ab."

„Der Maschinenraum ist schon bis oben ihn werden sehen was wir machen können."

„Das ist die Richtige Einstellung Oberst."

Die ein zigsten die nicht an der Reparatur der Bismarck und der Räumung des Basis halfen, waren die Piloten und die Geschützmannschaften. Sie übten immer und immer wieder ihre Aufgaben. Die Geschützmannschaften waren mittlerweile so schnell, das sie alle Geschütze binnen drei Minuten besetzten konnten. Auch wenn die Geschütze Computer gesteuert waren hatte am entschieden zu mindestens die Hauptgeschütze noch mit Menschen zusätzlich zu betreiben.

Die Piloten übten nur noch das Starten und landen unter Gefechtsbedingungen. Denn wenn ihnen die Munition ausging hatte nur die Bismarck Ersatz alles auf der Erde war nicht für die Supertomcat umgerüstet.

„Hier Blau 25, melde Notsituation. Beide Treibwerke ausgefallen. Verliere schnell an Höhe."

„Blau 25hier Flugkontrolle, schaffen sie es in den Hanger?"

„Ich kann es versuchen. Ende."

Die Soldaten der Flugkontrolle nahmen ihre Ferngläser und suchten den Himmel nach Blau 25 ab,was aber nur ging, da sie im Hanger standen.

„Da ich habe ihn, Richtung 245 kommt schnell näher."

„Alles bereit halten lahmer Vogel im Anflug!" dröhnte die Stimme des AirBoss durch den Backbordhanger.

„Gut so, weiter, gleich geschafft."

Mit einer Landung die in keinem Lehrbuch zu finden war, schaffte es der Pilot die Maschine auf dem Deck zu landen, indem er statt wie üblich zu erst mit den Hinterräder mit dem Vorderrad aufkam und es so zum durch brachen brachte,. Mit der Nase auf dem Boden und Funken sprühend rutschte die Maschine übers Deck und kam dann kurz vor der Wand zum stehen.

Sofort rannte die Redshirt und die Sanis zum Frack. Während die Redshirt die Maschine mit Wasser und Löschmittel besprühten, fingen die Sanis mit Hilfe von zwei Redshirt an den Piloten aus dem Cockpit zu bergen.

Der General und Alex waren über die Bruchlandung informiert worden und waren schon auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation um nachdem Piloten zu sehen.

„Doc, wie geht es ihm?" fragte Alex Doktor Gerach.

„Sie hatte großes Glück, das sie nicht mehr als ein paar Prellungen und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung hat." antwortete der Doc

„Kann sie Fliegen?" wollte der General wissen.

„Ja,aber erst wieder in frühestens vier Tagen."

„Doc, wir brauchen jeden Piloten, wenn wir die Erde verteidigen wollen." meinte Alex.

„Ich weiß das Herr Oberst, aber sie ist bis dahin noch nicht wieder Fit genug um zu fliegen. Mit einer Gehirnerschütterung ist nicht zu spaßen, das sollten sie doch am besten wissen Oberst."

Alex antwortete nicht, sondern sah sich verlegen im Raum um, denn er hatte sich ein mal wegen einer Gehirnerschütterung mit dem Doc angelegt um lag keine zwanzig Minuten nach dem der Doc ihn unter Protest entlassen hatte wieder im Krankenbett, aber dieses mal für zwei Wochen.

Orbit des Planeten

Die Schiffe die die Soldaten zu Erde gebracht hatten verließen den Hyperraum und kamen im Orbit an. Sofort machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Oberfläche und landeten auf dem Gelände vor der Basis. Wo schon die nächste Gruppe Soldaten wartete.

Major Spinofa überwachte den verlade Vorgang zusammen mir Feldwebel Pole.

„Ma´am darf ich sie was fragen?"

„Immer doch."

„Ma´am glauben sie wirklich wir könne den Angriff von Anubis abwehren? Er ist der mächtigste Goa´uld seit mehr als tausend Jahren, dazu besitzt er wissen der Antiker, denn Erbauern der Sternentore."

„Von mir aus könnte er der Erschaffer des Universums sein oder sein Wissen haben. Lieber gehe ich beim Versuch die Erde zu retten drauf, als mich so einer Schlange zu ergeben."

„Danke für ihre ehrliche Meinung."

T – 4 Stunden zum geplanten Start der Bismarck.

Es waren nur noch die Besatzungen der Bismarck, Tomcat´s und Pelikan´s da, dazu kamen noch rund dreihundert Infanteristen.

Jeder war nervös, ob man die Bismarck noch rechtzeitig Online bekam. Bis jetzt sah es nicht danach aus, denn man hatte den Hyperantrieb zwar vor sechs Stunden Aktiviert, aber es fehlten immer noch zwei Stunden zur kompletten Einsatzbereitschaft. Doch diese zwei Stunden hatte man vermutlich nicht mehr. So kam es das die Führungsoffiziere auf der Brücke zusammen kamen.

„So wie es ihm Moment aussieht, schaffen wir den Start nicht. Trotz dem blieben wir so lange wie möglich hier. Wenn in vier ein halb Stunden der Hyperantrieb nicht komplett online ist nehmen wir die Pelikan´s und Tomcat´s und fliegen zur Erde." erklärte der General.

„Sir, was machen wir mit der Bismarck und der Basis?" wollte Oberst Deprie wissen.

„Wir haben seit dem wir hier sind einen 25 Megatonnen Atomsprengkopf im unterstem Raum der Basis. Bevor sie jetzt Fragen er war als Notlösung gedacht, falls die Goa´uld uns angreifen und wir fliehen müssten, damit sie nicht an unsere Daten kommen. Diesen Sprengkopf werden wir mit dem Sublichantrieb der Bismarck verbinden und dann zünden. So können wir verhindern, das wenn die Erde fällt und die Goa´uld den Planeten hier finden sie Asgard-Technologie in die Hände bekommen." erklärte Alex für den General.

Ein piepsen verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit, keiner wusste jetzt, das dass Ende nah war.

T – 3 Stunden

Vor wenigen Minuten, hatte das Radar und die Sensoren mehrere Schiffe im Anflug auf den Planeten entdeckt und sie als Goa´uld Hatakschiffe Identifiziert, die von kleineren Schiffen begleitet wurden. Insgesamt waren rund fünfzehn Schiffe, davon drei Hataks auf dem Weg zum Planeten.

„Sir, das Gate ist Blockiert und die Hataks haben Gleiter gestartet, wir kommen hier nicht weg." meinte ein Hauptmann.

„Alle Mann auf Abwehr Position, wir müssen die Gleiter vernichten, dann können wir mit den Pelikans Flüchten." befahl der General.

M-1 hatte sich mit zwanzig weiteren Soldaten oberhalb der Schlucht in der das Gate stand positioniert und wartete auf die ersten Jaffa. Doch was sie sahen verwunderte sie. Die Sensoren hatten es zwar gezeigt, aber es mit bloßen Augen zusehen war etwas anderen. Die Hataks und ihre Begleitschilfe waren indem Tal vor dem Gate gelandet. Die Begleitschiffe stellten sich als eine Art Transporter heraus, denn es kamen Jaffa und eine Art Fahrzeug aus ihnen.

„Oberst, das sie die Fahrzeuge, die wir gesehen haben, als wir diese Anlage zerstört haben." meldete Cindy.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten die Fabrik und die Daten vernichtet?" fragte der Oberst noch ein mal sicherheitshalber nach.

„Anscheinend haben wir nicht alles erweicht oder es gab eine weitere Anlage." meinte Thomas.

„Verlasse dich auf die Tok´ra und du bist Tot. Haben wir noch Panzer besatzungen hier?"

„ja. Sie waren dabei die letzten Panzer vor die Bismarck zu fahren. In weniger als zwanzig Minuten sollten sie mit ein Paar hier sein."

„In Ordnung. Sie sollen sich hier her begeben und das auf dem schnellsten Weg." Den letzten Teil des Satzes betonte er besonders, bevor er wieder durch sein Zielfernrohr sah.

„Kann einer von euch das Zeichen des Jaffa erkennen?" wollte er wissen.

„Sieht nach Kolma aus, bin mir aber nicht sicher." meinte Rebecca.

Eine viertel Stunde später hatten sich so gut wie alle nicht benötigten Soldaten bei Alex eingefunden. Ein Großteil hatte zusätzlich zu ihren Sturmgewehren noch ein Scharfschützengewehr bei sich, denn im Kampf auf weniger als zweihundert Meter waren die Menschen denn Jaffa durch ihre zahlenmäßige Unterzahl unterlegen. Zwar hatten die Menschen noch Panzer und zwei Artillerie Einheiten, doch des sah nicht gut aus.

„Ok, es wir erst geschossen, wenn ich das Kommando gebe." befahl Alex über Funk.

Er legte sich auf den Boden und nahm sein Barrett M99 zur Hand. Mit geübten Griff hatte er das Gewehr entsichert und das Visier von der Schutzklappe befreit. Suchend schwenkte er über die Masse an Jaffa. Er wusste nicht genau wie der Primus von Kolma aussah, denn es war bestätigt, das er nicht wie üblich ein goldenes Emblem auf der Stirn Trug,sonder eins wie alle Jaffa. Er hatte schon einige Jaffa ausgemacht, die als Primus infrage kamen, doch er war sich nicht hundert Prozentig sicher. Dann sah er ihn. Er hätte ihn wohl übersehen,denn der Primus sah unscheinbar aus ,doch Alex war sich sicher, was zum Großteil daran lag, das der Jaffa eine andere Rüstung als der Rest trug.

Alex atmete noch ein mal ein, versicherte sich das alles richtig eingestellt war, und atmete aus.

Das Fadenkreuz schwebte genau zwischen den beiden Ohren des Primus auf der Höhe der Augen.

Er krümmte leicht den Zeigefinger und spürte den Rückstoß des Gewehrs.

In 2436 fiel der Primus mit einem Loch in der Stirn und einem noch größeren im Hinterkopf tot um.

Zwanzig Minuten später

„Deckung. Plasma Artillerie!" schrie Alex seinen Leuten zu, während er sich auf den Boden war. Sekunden später spürte er eine heiße Druckwelle über seinen Körperfahren.

„Sani!" riefen Soldatendurcheinander, während um sie herum immer wieder Stabwaffen Salven in den Boden einschlugen. Die Menschen hatten keine Change irgend etwas gegen die Goa´uld Panzer auszurichten. Zwar hatten sie mehrere von ihnen mit ihren Panzer zerstört, doch war das nicht genug. Die Goa´uld Panzer bewegten sich nicht mit Reifen oder Ketten fort, sondern schwebten auf einem Art Anti-Grav-Feld über alles hinweg, außerdem konnten sie ihre Geschütze so drehen und an heben, das sie wie eine Artillerie Einheit Fungieren konnten. Das hatte bis jetzt knapp fünfzig Soldaten das leben gekostet.

M-1 robbte auf ein Loch zu, was durch einen Aufprall einer F-14 verursacht worden war.

Kurz nachdem die Schlacht begonnen hatte setzten die Goa´uld ihre Gleiter ein.

General Heine schickte sofort mehrere F-14 zur Bekämpfung los,das war vor fünfzehn Minuten gewesen. Die Erd-Maschinen hatten zwar den Kampf gewonnen, mussten aber trotzdem den Verlust von zehn Maschine beklagen.

„Rückzug! Rückzug, wir ziehen uns zurück." brüllte Laura, die als ein zigste von M-1 noch ein Funktionierendes Funkgerät hatte.

Tausend mal geübt und doch gehofft nie machen zu müssen, standen die Soldaten auf und rannten Richtung Bismarck-Backbordhanger. Dort war eine Rampe die direkt auf das Hangerdeck führte. Die Jaffa strömten immer noch unaufhaltsam die Schlucht hinauf und feuerten auf die Menschen. Diese schossen mit allem was sie hatten zurück, doch es war nicht genug. M-1verharte am längsten ins seiner Stellung und gab den restlichen Soldaten mit ihren schweren Browning M2 Maschinengewehren Deckung gaben.

Manuel spürte seine Arme nicht mehr durch das dauernde Vibrieren des MG´s, er wusste nicht ein mal ob er es los lassen konnte. Diese Gedanken war im Moment zweitrangig,denn die Plasma-Artillerie feuerte erneut auf ihre Stellung.

„Sir, die letzte Gruppe ist im Hanger, wir müssen los!" schrie er über das Dröhnender mg´s dem Oberst zu.

„Ok. Ihr drei," er zeigte auf Manuel,Rebecca und Cindy, „geht zuerst. Wenn ihr die Rampe erreicht habt, gebt ihr uns ein Zeichen, dann rennen wir los. Ihr müsst uns Deckung geben. Auf Drei."

„Eins...zwei...drei!" schrie der Oberst und die drei liefen los, während Laure und er ihnen Deckung gaben.

An der Rampe angekommen, waten sich die drei um und fingen an mit ihren Gewehren über die Köpfe von Alex und Laura zu feuern. Die Sprangen aus dem Loch und rannten los, keine Sekunde zu früh .Sie waren keine fünf Meter gekommen, als eine Plasmaladung in ihre Stellung einschlug.

Innerlich dankten die beiden Gott.

Ohne sich um zu drehen, liefen sie die Rampe hoch. Oben angekommen wurden sie schon von weiteren Soldaten empfangen ,die darauf warteten, das nun auch der Rest von M-1 die Rampe hinauf kam. Als auch diese oben angekommen waren, erfüllte ein summen die Luft. Der Schild hatte sich aktiviert.

„Das hätten sie auch ruhig früher machen können." meinte Cindy sarkastisch.

„Und wie wollten sie an Bord kommen Fräulein Philips kam es im selben Ton vom Oberst.

Cindy antwortete darauf nicht.

Alex drehte sich um und es lief ihm ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter, bei dem Bild was sich ihm hier bot.

Überall lagen schwerverwundete auf dem Boden und riefen um Hilfe. Soldaten die „Nur" leichte Verletzungen davon getragen hatten griffen den Sanitätern unter die Arme und hallfen soweit es ging.

Alex streifte durch die Reihender Soldaten und blieb bei einen stehen. Alex ging neben dem Soldaten in die Hocke. Sein Gesicht war über und über mit Blut beschmiert. Der oberst konnte nur raten ob es das Blut des Mannes, oder das eines Anderen war .

„Soldat, wie geht es ihnen?"fragte er ihn.

Der angesprochene öffnete die Augen und sah Alex an. In seinem Blicke kannte der Oberst Müdigkeit.

„Gut genug um weiter zumache." antwortete der Soldat.

„Das glaube ich ihnen gerne." antwortete Alex und griff in seine Weste.

Nach kurzem suchen, hatte er gefunden was er suchte. Er zog eine Packung Zimt-Kaugummi aus der Tasche. Schnell hatte er einen Streifen aus der Packung geholt und dem Soldaten hingehalten.

„Hier. Gute Arbeit."

„Danke." sagte der Soldate und nahm das Kaugummi entgegen.

Alex stand auf und ging weiter. Hier und da sprach er mit Soldaten oder half den Sanitäter. Er Soldat kam auf ihn zu.

„Herr Oberst, sie sollen zum General kommen, er steht an Luftschleuse 12."

„Danke Stuffts."

Der General stand an einem Tisch, wo ein Laptop aufgebaut war.

„Ah. Alxeander, gut das sie hier sind. Wir konnten zwar die Schilde aktivieren und uns so die Jaffa vom verlangsamen, aber es hat uns nicht die erhoffte zeit gebracht. Die Schilde stehen kurz vor dem Kollaps, da die Jaffa sie unter Dauerfeuer gelegt haben."

„Na super,jetzt sitzen wir hier fest."

„nicht ganz. Wir können den Schild senken und dann mit den C-.200ernund den F-14 verschwinden."

„Da ist doch ein ABER."

„Sie haben recht,es gibt ein ABER. Wir können Zeitzünder der Selbstzerstörung nicht aktivieren. Dazu kommt,das die Funkzündung von den Goa´uld irgend wie gestört wird und wir wissen nicht wie."

„Warum reden wir um den heißen Brei herum. Einer muss hier bleiben und die Selbstzerstörung der Basis und der Bismarck Manuel machen."

„Sie haben den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen."

Alex lies den Blick durch den Hanger gleiten, sah sich alles noch ein mal genau an, als er seine Entscheidung traf.

„Ich werde Bleiben. Sie haben fünf Minuten um zu verschwinden." gab der oberst vonsich.

„Das kann ich nicht von ihnen verlangen."

„Das können sie von keinem hier verlangen, aber jeder würde es amchen. Also ist es entschieden. Los verschwinden sie."

Heine reichte ihm die Hand.

„Es war mir eine ehre mit ihnen zu dienen." sagte er zu Alex.

Der General Grif an sein Funk: „Hier General Heine. ICh weiß,es war ein harter Tag, aber ist noch nicht vorbei. Wir ziehen uns zurück. Alle in die Schiffe, wir verlassen die Bismarck und den Planeten!"

Keine vier Minuten später, waren alle in die Schiffe gebracht worden. Diese standen nun Startbereit vor den verschlossenen Hanger Toren und warteten darauf, das sie sich öffnen würden. Major Spinofa saß am Steuer von Echo 419 und wartete darauf, das es los ging.

„Also los, der Oberst müsste jeden Moment die Tore öffnen und den Schild senken."meinte der General.

„WAS!" fragte Laura überrascht.

„M-1 die im Passiereierbereich waren kamen durch den Ausruf von ihr ins Cockpit.

„Sagen sie das noch mal." verlangte Laura von General.

„So leid es mir tut es ihnen sagen zu müssen, der Oberst bleibt hier .Er sorgt dafür,das hier alles in die Luft fliegt. Bevor sie mich anschreien, ich habe es ihm nicht befohlen."

Laura sprang aus ihrem Stuhl und verpasste dem General eine Ohrfeige und stürzte zur Heckluke.

„Major, kommen sie zurück!" schrie der General ihr hinter her, doch sie hörte es nicht mehr, denn sie war schon im Hanger.

„Sie kommt nicht zurück?" es war mehr eine Aussage als eine Frage vom Genral.

Als Antwort erhielt er vierfaches Kopfschütteln.

„Oberfähnrich, sie fliegen.

Kurz drauf gingen die hanger Tore auf und die Maschinen starteten.

Sofort nach dem sich der Schild gesenkt und sich die Hangertore geöffnet hatten, schossen die Jaffa auf diese. Sie wollten das erwischen was dort heraus kam. Doch so schnell konnte kein Jaffa zielen, wie die F-14 und Pelikan aus dem Tor schossen.

Mit maximaler Beschleunigung verließen die Schiffe die Atmosphäre und flogen ins All. Alle warfen noch ein mal einen Blick auf den Planeten, der so lange ihre Heimat gewesen war.

Der General sah auf seine Uhr und zählte die Sekunden.

„57...58...59...00." Der Zeiger sprang um und im selben Moment Blitzte etwas auf dem Planeten auf. Es wurde kurz sehr hell und dann wieder dunkel. Alle sahen zum Uhrsprungort des Lichtes uns sahen einen Atompilz sich bilden.

Rebecca beschleunigte das Schiff und aktivierte den Hyperantrieb.

Es war vorbei,doch der Kampf um die Erde hatte gerade erst begonnen


	14. S01XE14 Homecomming

Sie waren vor weniger als zwei Stunden in den Hyperraum gesprungen, nachdem sie den Planeten verlassen hatten. Es herrschte Ruhe. Keiner wusste was er sagen konnte. Doch die meisten wussten auch nicht was sie sagen sollten. Jeder von ihnen hatte diese Bilder im Kopf. Hell wie eine Sonne, schnell wie der Blitz, zerstörerischer als alles was sie je gesehen hatten. Die Atomexplosion.

Diese Bilder würde niemand je vergessen können.

Viele Soldaten dankten Gott, das sie Lebend von dem Planeten gekommen waren, nach diesem schweren Angriff durch den Goa´uld Kolma. Jeder wusste das nicht jeder so ein Glück hatte. Soldaten waren gefallen. Brüder, Freunde.

Doch die meisten Gedanken kreisten um die beiden die zurück geblieben sind um ihnen die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Oberst Alexander Dudmars und Major Laura Spinofa.

Oberst Dudmars hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet die Bombe zu Zünden. Major Spinofa war nach dem sie das kurz vor dem Start der Pelikans aus dem Schiff gesprungen.

Es gab viele arten zu Sterben, aber keiner wünschte einem so einen Tod.

„Sir,wir verlassen gleich den Hyperraum und können dann weiter zur Erde fliegen." vernahm General Heine die Stimme von Feldwebel Pole.

„Bevor wir erneut in den Hyperraum springen, will ich mich an alle wenden." meinte der General.

„Jawohl."

Fünf Minuten später verließ die kleine Flotte den Hyperraum. Man konnte es schon als Flotte bezeichnen, auch wenn es nur Jäger und Transporter waren, davon aber jede Menge. Die Gesamtzahl belief sich auf knapp 348 Schiffe.

General Heine ging ins Cockpit und setzte sich eine Headset auf.

„Hier spricht General Heine. Bei der Explosion, der Atombombe kamen Oberst Dudmars und Major Spinofa ums Leben. Sie haben es uns ermöglicht hier her zu kommen und die Erde zu verteidigen. Ich weiß, jeder hat heute jemanden verloren, egal ob Freund oder sonst was. Dieses Opfer was sie heute gebracht haben soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Wir fliegen jetzt zur Erde, was uns dort erwartete, kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, ich weiß nur das ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde um zu verhindern, das die Goa´uld die Erde vernichten. Wir haben hart dafür gekämpft um das zu verhindern.

Ich weiß sie sind müde und ich wünschte ich könnte ihnen versprechen das alles gut wird. Das kann ich nicht, aber ich werde die Hölle tun um es zu versuchen."

Der General machte eine Pause.

„Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite."

Jetzt wusste der General wie sie frühere Kommandanten kurz vor Beginn der Schlacht fühlten oder gefühlt hatten. Er hoffte das alles gut werden würde.

„Feldwebel. Kurs: Erde."

Die Jäger sprangen vor den Transportern wieder in den Hyperraum, mit der wohl stärksten Waffe die es gab. Hoffnung.

Zehn Stunden später Sol-System

Die Flotte verließ den Hyperraum. Als sie sahen was sich im Orbit der Erde befand wussten alle das Eine. Es würde ein harter Kampf werde. Mehr als fünfzig Goa´uld-Schiffe waren im Orbit der Erde versammelt. Darunter ein riesiges was bis dato keiner von ihnen gesehen hatte.

Jeder wusste, dass das die Flotte von Anubis sein muste. Doch dann geschah etwas unerwartete und zugleich schönes. Tausende helle Lichter kamen von der Erde und Flogen auf die Schiffe der Goa´uld zu. Diese Objekte durchdrangen die Schilde und die Hülle mühelos. Die ersten Schiffe explodierten. Es war ein gigantisches Feuerwerk. Doch dann plötzlich wurde eine F-14 unter Feuer genommen. Hinter ihnen waren Gleite in Stellung gegangen, vermutlich um wie jetzt zu Hilfe eilenden schiffen in den Rücken zu fallen.

Der Kampf entbrannte.

„Rot-Vier. Zwei direkt hinter dir." rief der Pilot von Blau-Acht.

Doch es war zu spät die Maschine von Rot-Vier explodierte in einem Feuerball.

„Habe Signale der Raumanzüge!" rief der Rio von Blau-Acht.

Der Pilot Atmete erleichtert aus und wand sich dann wieder der Schlacht zu. Während die Jäger die Gleiter beschäftigten, fingen die C-200, die keine Passagiere hatten an die Piloten zu retten.

General Heine Stand im Cockpit von Echo 419 und erteilte andauert neue Befehle.

Überall um den Pelikan waren Trümmer von Gleitern und F-14.

Manuel klemmte sich mit dem Pelikan hinter einen Gleiter und versuchte ihn mit der 70mm-Bordkanone abzuschießen, als eines der Leuchtenden Objekte, die von der Erde kamen in den Gleiter einschlug und ihn einfach so zerstörte. Erst jetzt warf der General einen blick zu Erde.

Und fing an zu jubeln.

Die Goa´uld Schiffe waren alle zerstört worden, das einzige Schiff das noch im Erdorbit war, war die Prometheus.

Prometheus Brücke

„General Hammond, wir empfangen Signale von mehr als dreihundert kleinen Objekten. Sie bewegen sich auf die Erde zu."

„Haben wir ein Bild?" fragte der General.

Auf dem Bildschirm über ihm wurde das Bild einer der vorderen Kamera eingeblendet, was er da sah überraschte ihn nicht.

„Verfolgen sie die Objekte, wenn sie gelandet sind – wo auch immer das ist – löschen sie alle Daten."

„Aber Sir. Sollten wir sie nicht Abfangen? Es könnten Schiffe der Goa´uld sein." meinte der Major neben ihm.

„Wir werden sie nicht abfangen. Das war ein Befehl. Wenn sie mit irgendwem darüber reden ohne von mir oder dem Präsidenten die Erlaubnis bekommen zuhaben, finden sie sich schneller in Alaska wieder als ihnen lieb ist."

Drei Wochen später Bundesverteidigung Ministerium Deutschland

Unter größter Geheimhaltung war der Präsident der USA, der Britische Premierminister und die Bundeskanzlerin hier zusammen gekommen um, das weitere vor gehen zu klären.

„Mr Präsident. Ich wäre dafür, das wir die Operation einstellen, da wir im Moment keine wirklichen Feinde mehr wenn uns jemand angreifen sollte haben wir die Waffenplattform in der Antarktis." meinte der Britische Minister.

„Da muss ich ihnen leider wieder Sprechen. Wenn wir die Operation einstellen, haben wir nicht die Möglichkeit schnell zu Reagieren."meinte die Bundeskanzlerin.

„Sie haben beide ich bin aber auch dafür die Operation einzustellen. Wir haben die Bismarck verloren und gute Soldaten."

So wurde es Beschlossen Operation „Die Meute" einzustellen.

General Heine saß in seinem Büro und las den Abschlussbericht.

„...so wurde entschieden, die Operation einzustellen. Ein teil der Soldaten wird mit umgehender Wirkung zum Stargate-Center versetzt. Alle Informationen die mit Operation:"Die Meute" zu tun haben unterliegen der Geheimhaltung. Die verbleibenden Schiffe: achtzig C-200 Pelikan und zweihundertsiebzig F-14 Supertomcat werden der Verteidigungsflotte der Erde zugeteilt, unterliegen aber noch immer Geheimhaltungstuffe Alpha-Tango-274-Charlie. Wissen über die Existenz dieser Schiffe, des Stargates und allen anderen damit zusammen hängenden Sachen ist geheim. Unautorisierte Weitergabe von Informationen wird bestraft..."

Der General seufzte und blätterte um

„...Folgende Personen erhalten eine Beförderung:

Major Sebastian Sobel (US. Army) zum Lieutanant Colonel.

Major Laura Spinofa zum Oberstleutnant (postmortem)

„..Folgende Personen erhalten zusätzlich zur Operation :" Die Meute" Medaille folgende Auszeichnungen:

Medal of Honor:

Oberst Alexander Dudmars (Deutsche Bundeswehr)

Oberstleutnant Laura Spinofa (Deutsche Bundeswehr)

General Major Dieter Heine (Deutsche Bundeswehr)

Colonel Paul Deprie

…

Victoria-Kreuz:

Oberst Alexander Dudmars (Deutsche Bundeswehr)

Oberstleutnant Laura Spinofa (Deutsche Bundeswehr)

Colonel Paul Deprie

…

Ehrenkreuz der Bundeswehr für Tapferkeit:

Oberst Alexander Dudmars

Oberstleutnant Laura Spinofa

Colonel Paul Deprie

Bundesverdienstkreuz:

Oberst Alexander Dudmars

Oberstleutnant Laura Spinofa

General Major Dieter Heine

…

„...Insgesamt wurden bei Kampfhandlungen einhundertsiebenundneunzig Soldaten getötet. Von zwei Personen ist der Aufenthaltsort unbekannt, vermutlich gefallen.

Privat Marius Dollmata (US. Marines) KIA

Warrant Officer Susanne Buch (Britiche Armee) KIA

Sergent Major Tom Maxwell (US. Army Rangers) KIA

Captain Sir Ronald Granger (Briticher SAS) KIA

…

…

…

Oberst Alexander Dudmars MIA

Oberstleutnant Laura Spinofa MIA

KIA = Killing in Action, MIA = Missing in Action.


End file.
